


Hysteria

by PetitePirate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collection Muse Lullaby, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: Un monstre s'attaque à Malefoy et Hermione dans la Forêt Interdite. Blessée pour sauver Malefoy, Hermione contracte une mystérieuse maladie. Dégoûté d'être redevable à cette Sang-De-Bourbe, Malefoy est aussi amené à la côtoyer pour la préparation de la difficile potion Hysteria. Les barrières s'effondrent entre eux, alors que Voldemort se prépare au combat. DraMione Muse Lullaby





	1. Le Monstre Echappé

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love From Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/261029) by Minifantôme. 



> Cette fic a été inspirée par une autre fic appelée Love From Hell écrite par minifantôme. Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas plagiée son travail. Hysteria est peut être du même contexte mais elle détient au final sa propre intrigue. Bonne lecture.
> 
> Bien à vous,
> 
> Petite Pirate

.

**Chapitre 1: Le Monstre Echappé**

.

.

_ Enfin terminé ! J'ai cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais, et je meurs de faim ! s'écria Ron en sortant en trombe de la salle de classe, sa robe de sorcier virevoltant autour de lui.

_ Arrête, voyons, répondit calmement Hermione, les cours de sortilèges sont plutôt amusants. Tout ce qu'il te faut, c'est de la concentration et…

_ En tout cas, heureusement qu'on n'a pas commencé avec l'histoire de la magie, coupa le rouquin en se tournant vers Harry, sans même accorder un regard à une Hermione offusquée qu'on l'ait interrompue.

_ C'est vrai, approuva pensivement le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

Ils franchirent les portes de la Grande Salle où les quatre grandes tables étaient remplies à moitié, et ce ne furent qu'en poussant les frères Crivey qu'ils réussirent à s'asseoir de justesse entre Seamus Finnigan et Ginny Weasley. A peine assis, Ron devança sa petite sœur et attrapa un plat rempli de cuisses de poulet tandis qu'Hermione optait pour une salade. Ils mangèrent en silence, leur estomac ayant certainement trop crié famine depuis le cours de sortilèges.

_ La prochaine fois, je vais aux cuisines pour prendre de quoi tenir jusqu'au déjeuner.

_ Oui, et avec ta passion pour les sucreries, tu ne pourras bientôt plus monter sur ton balai et…

Mais Hermione n'eut, une fois de plus, pas le loisir de continuer. Neville Londubat lui coupa la parole en se laissant tomber sur le banc en soupirant. Il avait les oreilles qui fumaient et ses cheveux en pétard lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre.

_ C'est le sortilège d'Expulsion qui t'a mis dans cet état ? s'étonna Harry.

_ Non, répondit Dean Thomas avec un soupir en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Ce sont les Serpentards.

D'un même mouvement machinal, ils se retournèrent vers la table où les élèves de la maison aux couleurs vert et argent étaient assis. Pansy Parkinson montrait Neville en riant aux larmes tandis que Montague imitait de façon exaspéré une scène incompréhensible. Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle ricannaient bêtement et Malefoy arborait un sourire goguenard.

_ Ne fais pas attention, lui dit Hermione en lui tapotant le bras tout en sortant sa baguette magique. Je vais t'arranger ça.

En un clin d'œil, ses oreilles arrêtèrent de fumer, même si ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés. L'ambiance devenait pesante, quand tout à coup, Hermione posa sa baguette avant de lancer :

_ Mais pourquoi doit-on avoir obligatoirement quatre maisons distinctes ? Ca crée aussitôt des tensions entre tout le monde. Je ne suis pas surprise qu'il y ait tant de problèmes à la maison Serpentard, et j'ai rarement l'occasion d'en croiser qui sont gentils, sauf peut être les premières années qui deviennent rapidement méchant la plupart du temps.

_ Qu'est ce que tu peux y faire ? lança Dean Thomas d'un ton résigné. Ce n'est pas comme ci c'était nous qui les forcions à devenir méchants. Ils sont trop prétentieux, c'est leur problème.

_ Je pense qu'ils ont un bon fond, tu sais, répondit pensivement Hermione.

Elle laissa son regard errer sur la table des Serpentard, et put se rendre compte à quel point elle ne paraissait pas du tout crédible. En effet, une marée d'élèves parés de vert et d'argent déjeunaient tranquillement, mais rien que les moqueries qu'ils lançaient aux autres tables, les innombrables croche-pied qu'ils faisaient aux premières années, sans parler des regards et des sourires cruels qu'ils arboraient montraient une méchanceté sans pareille. Son regard marron balaya toute la longue table, et elle put se rendre compte qu'un seul avait remarqué son petit examen : Drago Malefoy lui lançait un regard de profond dégoût avec l'air de dire « Qu'est ce que tu as à nous regarder, sale sang-de-bourbe ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard de défi, mais fut distraite par l'arrivée du courrier. Comme d'habitude, une chouette laponne lui apporta une édition de la Gazette du Sorcier derrière laquelle elle se plongea.

_ Alors ? demanda Harry.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas. En réalité, elle était absorbée dans un article de presse très intéressant et totalement inédit.

_ Oh ça alors, dit-elle enfin.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

Pour toute réponse, elle étala le journal sur la table, où ils purent voir une photo du ministre de la Magie qui adoptait un sourire crispé. Le titre de l'article lui-même était très révélateur :

.

_Un monstre échappé : Que fait le ministère ?_

_Par la présente, une affaire bouleversante ébranle aujourd'hui le monde des sorciers. Une évasion d'une énorme créature du centre de recherches de Sainte-Mangouste a été signalée depuis hier soir par les sorciers qui l'étudiait. La créature, récemment découverte, n'a pas encore révélée tous ses secrets, si ce n'est sa dangereuse nature. La séduisante reportrice Rita Skeeter s'est aussitôt rendue sur place afin de se rendre compte de l'étendue des dégâts causés par la créature. Cette dernière aurait été aperçue dans les environs de Court Street Road. Le ministère a envoyé des Aurors sur place, afin d'éviter que la créature ne soit vue par la population moldue. Cependant, le Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimegour, se complait à qualifier cette évasion comme « fait mineur dont il ne faut absolument pas s'inquiéter. » La créature est reconnaissable grâce à sa haute taille, se déplace sur quatre pattes, et dépourvue de poils, et possède d'énorme bras…_

 

_ Ste Mangouste a un centre de recherche ? demanda Harry, surpris.

_ Evidemment, répondit Ron. Comment veux-tu qu'on trouve tous ces remèdes pour guérir les malades si ce n'était pas le cas ?

_ Mais une créature aussi impressionnante doit être extrêmement dangereuse, couina Hermione. Et apparemment, ce n'est pas que sa force qui est dangereuse.

_ Hein ?

_ Voyons, réfléchis, Ron ! Le centre de Recherche de Ste Mangouste doit être extrêmement sécurisé s'ils font des expériences sur de telles créatures. Je n'ose pas imaginer à quel point elle peut être dangereuse.

_ Au moins, un monstre de ce type dans la nature, Hagrid doit être sacrément content, ironisa le rouquin.

Harry consentit à éclater de rire, mais le regard d'Hermione était grave. Se replongeant dans la lecture de l'article, elle sirota son jus de citrouille avant de commenter :

_ Pour une aussi grande nouvelle, l'article est assez court. Je suppose que le Ministère prend soin à ce que l'affaire ne fasse pas les gros titres.

Mais Harry eut quand même l'occasion de constater que l'évasion de « la bête » n'avait échappé à personne dans l'école. En effet, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça. Les plus apeurés couraient à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de s'en protéger, mais aucun ouvrage ne relatait une bête avec une description aussi approximative. De plus, ayant été découverte récemment, personne, pas même ceux ayant étudié la créature échappée, n'avait pu fournir de plus amples informations. Ron pensait que l'intérêt porté à la bête était totalement démesurée.

_ Et puis, on a Dumbledore avec nous, non ? disait-il. En château, on est en sécurité.

Harry avait fini par croire qu'il avait raison, et avait donc laissé Hermione seule, fébrile, à la bibliothèque. La jeune fille avait passé tellement de temps dans cet endroit, qu'elle pouvait s'y promener les yeux fermés. Elle constata d'un air agacé que le rayon des créatures magiques était amplement occupé par des adolescents apeurés, tout comme elle. Toutefois, elle réussit à se faufiler, et à emporter tout de même une impressionnante pile de livres poussiéreux qu'elle posa sur la table. Si la créature était récente, elle était peut être le fruit d'un croisement entre deux espèces. Les deux coups de la pendule la ramenèrent toutefois à la réalité : il était bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours de potions, et si elle ne se dépêchait pas, Rogue ne se gênerait pas pour enlever dix points à Gryffondor. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit disparaître les livres : elle les retrouverait plus tard, sur son lit dans le dortoir des filles.

Elle courut jusqu'au grand escalier, et descendit tout en fourrant son emploi du temps dans son sac. Dans sa hâte, elle trébucha d'une marche et s'effondra de tout son long, et se heurta dans la foulée à quelqu'un qu'elle entraîna dans sa chute.

_ Aie ! Désolée ! dit précipitamment Hermione en ramassant les affaires éparpillées et mélangées avec celui qu'elle avait fait tomber.

_ Ne touche pas à mes affaires, sale Sang-De-Bourbe !

La jeune brune se figea, et sentit qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose des mains. Une main la griffa par la même occasion, et le sang tacha sa manche. Mais elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte, tant elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux gris de Drago Malefoy qui la scrutait d'un air méprisant.

_ Drago, tu viens on va être…

Pansy Parkinson arrivait en courant. Elle se figea en apercevant Hermione.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Granger ? grogna-t-elle. T'as pas mieux à faire ?

_ Ne prends pas la peine de me parler, Parkinson, répliqua Hermione, en se levant.

Saisissant son sac, elle s'en alla vers les cachots.

_ En retard, miss Granger, dit Rogue d'une voix nonchalante, sans même la regarder. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Réprimant une grimace, elle posa ses affaires et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

_ Pourquoi tu es en retard ? demanda celui-ci.

_ Léger contretemps, fit-elle, évasive.

Mieux valait éviter de les contrarier pour si peu. Malefoy entra dans la pièce en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson. Tout le monde se retourna vers les nouveaux retardataires, mais Rogue ne dit rien, et leur demanda simplement de s'asseoir.

_ Ce n'est pas juste ! protesta Ron à voix basse.

_ Ne t'en mêle pas ! dit aussitôt Hermione. Tu sais que Rogue favorise sa propre maison.

_ Elle a raison, dit Harry en ouvrant son livre. Oublie ça.

Hermione tourna la tête et vit Malefoy lui lancer un regard méprisant. Aussitôt, elle ressentit un petit pincement au niveau de sa main. La coupure qu'il lui avait faite par inadvertance lorsqu'il lui avait arraché ses affaires n'était pas très grave, mais semblait tout de même profonde. Mme Pomfresh saurait arranger ça, certainement. Elle jeta un regard en biais au Serpentard et vit qu'il avait lui aussi remarqué la fine trace de sang qui imprégnait sa manche.

_ Ouvrez vos livres au trentième chapitre, dit Rogue en agitant sa baguette magique. Aujourd'hui votre devoir consistera à fabriquer un échantillon d'une des potions les plus complexes du monde des sorciers : L'élixir d'Hystéria. Outre le fait qu'elle prend toute un cycle pour mûrir afin que sa puissance soit décuplée, sa liste d'ingrédients est minutieuse, et la moindre faute peut causer… des dommages fâcheux.

Son regard s'attarda sur Neville qui se ratatina sur place, essayant de se cacher derrière son chaudron.

_ Il n'y a qu'une partie des ingrédients dans le cachot. Des éléments essentiels, l'alihotsy, le dard de salamandre ou encore le Voltiflor n'y figure pas, par leur rareté, et leur difficulté à être trouvées. Pendant le mois qui viendra, vous devrez partir à la recherche de vos ingrédients qui se trouvent dans la Forêt Interdite.

_ Professeur, dit Hermione en levant la main, le règlement de l'école spécifie que…

_ Bien évidemment, coupa le professeur Rogue, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, le professeur Hagrid se fera un plaisir de vous escorter dans la Forêt Interdite tous ensemble aux heures libres.

Hermione sentit Harry soupirer de soulagement. Elle aussi se sentait plus rassurée si Hagrid était dans le coin. Mais tout de même, se dit-elle en se penchant sur son manuel, cette potion était, pour des élèves de leur âge, assez difficile. Il fallait y insérer des ingrédients à des moments spécifiques, surveiller le feu… Pour elle, cela ne représentait cependant pas une tâche difficile. N'avait-elle pas préparé en toute illégalité du Polynectar lors de sa deuxième année ?

_ Mais Monsieur, tenta Seamus, si ces ingrédients sont difficiles à trouver, comment voulez-vous que nous…

_ L'art des potions ne se limite pas uniquement à tournoyer un chaudron fumant, Monsieur Finnigan, coupa sèchement Rogue, elle inclut également la recherche des ingrédients et la rigueur. Bien sur, si j'entends que certains de vous tentent de jouer les « héros » dans la Forêt Interdite…

Son regard s'arrêta cette fois sur Harry qui ne cilla pas. Hermione poussa un long soupir, et quand Rogue retourna à son bureau, elle se leva et allait déjà à l'armoire à ingrédients. La réserve ne serait certainement pas ouverte et à leur disposition, elle devait donc prévoir les ingrédients nécessaires jusqu'au prochain cours de potions. Tout le monde se bouscula bientôt jusqu'à l'armoire, jusqu'à ce que Rogue ordonne le silence.

Arrivée la première, Hermione se servait quand brusquement, Pansy Parkinson la poussa violemment sur le côté.

_ Fais la queue, comme tout le monde, répliqua Hermione.

_ Comment oses-tu m'adresser la parole, sale…

_ Ca suffit maintenant, dit brusquement Ron.

Hermione n'insista pas. Elle n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. Hâtivement, elle termina de prendre ce dont elle avait besoin et revint devant son chaudron qu'elle alluma d'un coup de baguette magique. Le cours se termina sans incident notable, si ce n'était que tous durent ensorceler les lourds flacons dans lesquels ils avaient glissés leur potion pour que celle-ci continue à bouillir malgré tout. Par précaution, la Gryffondor préféra aider Neville, qui quant à lui était si tendu que sa baguette qui tremblait aurait pu causer, comme disait Rogue, des « dommages fâcheux ».

_ Un devoir de botanique, un en métamorphose, un Charme de Réjouissance à maîtriser, et maintenant il faut s'occuper de cette fichue potion, grommela Ron en marchant d'un pas furibond dans les couloirs.

Hermione ne répondit pas, son pouce caressant la coupure qu'elle s'était faite.

_ Où est ce que tu as eu ça ? demanda Harry en remarquant la plaie.

_ Rien d'important, assura-t-elle, je suis juste tombée. Ne m'attendez pas, je vais voir Madame Pomfresh pour arranger ça.

_ D'accord, n'oublie pas que Hagrid nous a demandé de le retrouver devant sa cabane pour le cours.

La jeune fille acquiesça, puis monta les marches deux à deux avant d'atteindre l'infirmerie, à bout de souffle. Madame Pomfresh était en train d'agiter sa baguette magique sur des rideaux qui semblaient réticents à vouloir s'élever dans les airs.

_ Mais allez, enfin, voyons. Je n'aurais jamais dû en commander dans cette boutique mal famée…

Elle fit une nouvelle tentative. Les lourds rideaux s'élevèrent péniblement de quelques centimètres, mais retombèrent par la suite lamentablement.

_ Voulez-vous de l'aide ? proposa gentiment Hermione en arrivant à sa hauteur.

_ Ma foi, ce n'est pas de refus, répondit l'infirmière. Mais je crois que ces rideaux sont ensorcelés.

Posant son sac, la jeune fille tira sa baguette, et, les yeux rivés sur les rideaux.

_ Wingardium Levio…

_ Attention !

Soudain, sans qu'elle ne comprit pourquoi, les rideaux s'enflammèrent. Aussitôt, Madame Pomfresh les éteignit.

_ Je… Je ne comprends pas, balbutia Hermione en mettant la main devant sa bouche, je suis vraiment désolée, vraiment…

Elle regarda sa baguette, puis se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle vibrait horriblement. La raison en était, en réalité, très simple : ce n'était pas sa baguette, mais celle de Drago Malefoy. Dans la hâte de s'éloigner de lui au plus vite, elle avait saisi une des deux baguettes par terre, mais l'arrivée de Pansy Parkinson l'avait distraite. Aucune surprise qu'elle ne fasse pas ce qu'on lui disait : elle résistait à toute personne, sauf bien sur à son maître.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je m'apprêtais à les jeter, de toute manière, fit l'infirmière d'un ton conciliant. Cela fait bien deux heures que je m'acharne à les accrocher, ils doivent être ensorcelés… Que faites-vous ici, miss Granger ?

Hermione lui montra sa main où la coupure avait saigné encore un peu.

_ Ce n'est rien, un peu d'essence de dictame et il n'y aura plus rien dans quelques secondes, répondit Madame Pomfresh.

Quelques minutes après, la jeune fille sortait de l'infirmerie, une main guérie, le ventre tiraillé. Quelle idiote d'avoir pris par mégarde la baguette de Malefoy. Il ne s'en était lui-même pas rendu compte, certainement. Distraitement, elle sortit la baguette de la poche de sa robe et la regarda pensivement. Le bois d'aubépine était très lisse et brillant. Il lui sembla presque que le propriétaire en prenait grand soin. Fronçant les sourcils, elle essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois où elle avait nettoyé sa baguette. Jamais, certainement. Mais elle avait du mal à voir le jeune Serpentard aussi attentionné envers des choses aussi… futiles ? Alors qu'il était un vrai glaçon tranchant quand il parlait.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle traversa le parc à toute vitesse, la classe se trouvant déjà à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

_ Eh ! Attendez, dit-elle en trébuchant, gênée par son sac alourdi par le philtre d'Hystéria du Professeur Rogue.

Ils ne l'entendirent pas, et lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée de la forêt interdite, ils avaient disparu depuis déjà bien longtemps. Néanmoins, elle s'engagea dans la forêt, serrant son sac contre sa poitrine de peur que son précieux flacon ne se brise sous l'impact des énormes souches d'arbres jaillissants de tous les côtés. Essoufflée, elle marcha, marcha, marcha… jusqu'à s'enfoncer un peu trop loin dans la forêt. Elle s'en rendit compte lorsque le feuillage des arbres ne laissait quasiment plus passer la lumière du jour, et que la forêt s'était emplie d'une brume humide et inquiétante.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Hermione en s'arrêtant.

Ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi éloignés, décida-t-elle en tournant les talons. Mais tout à coup, un craquement derrière elle la fit sursauter. Quelque part, dans la brume, quelqu'un approchait.

_ Vous êtes là, dit la jeune fille en s'avançant prudemment.

Son pied glissa soudain dans une substance visqueuse. Elle baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. C'était vert, gluant, qui ne lui rappelait rien. Le craquement reprit, et, dans un réflexe, elle sortit sa baguette magique avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas la sienne. La baguette avait déjà protesté lorsqu'elle avait tenté de l'utiliser. Nul besoin de l'endommager davantage au risque d'énerver encore plus son propriétaire qui ne manquerait pas de l'être lorsqu'elle viendrait à sa rencontre. Mais la personne approchait toujours. La personne… ou la _chose_ …

_ Maintenant, mettez-vous par groupes de deux. Les Croups viennent souvent ici à cette période de l'année, dit une voix étouffée par la brume derrière elle.

_ Hagrid, elles sont dangereuses, ces créatures ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Dean, elles ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche.

_ Ce doit être une chimère ou un loup-garou si on se réfère à _votre_ notion de danger, dit la voix de Malefoy.

_ Toi, tu la… Hermione ? Que fais-tu ici ?

L'interpellée rougit en voyant tous les regards de la classe rivés sur elle, et se tortilla nerveusement les mains en faisant la grimace.

_ Je… je voulais vous suivre, mais je crois que je suis partie un peu trop loin, dit-elle, confuse.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, l'important, c'est que tout aille bien, dit Hagrid. C'est dangereux, mine de rien, dans ces recoins-ci. Allez, que tout le monde me suive, ils sont tout près, vous allez voir.

Hermione laissa la classe passer devant et se retourna pour voir l'endroit où elle pensait avoir vu quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait plus rien.

.

.

A suivre

.

.


	2. Attaque Surprise

 

**Chapitre 2**

.

 

_ Quelle plaie, cette potion! grommela Ron en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

_ En même temps, Rogue ne nous a jamais facilité notre scolarité, dit Harry. Neville a bien failli faire tomber son chaudron cinq fois tellement il est nerveux.

Une vapeur entêtante avait envahi la salle commune de Gryffondor, résultant des nombreux chaudrons qui bouillonnaient dans les coins. Tous avaient dû ouvrir la fenêtre et tentait de se repérer parmi la fumée. Hermione, quant à elle, lisait à toute vitesse le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres, caressant de temps à autre la reliure du livre, qui émettait des ronronnements similaires à ceux de Pattenrond. Le chat orange, s'était recroquevillé dans son panier, lançant un regard méprisant au livre.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu es encore inquiète au sujet de ce « monstre », dit Ron.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de tourner une page du livre. La « rencontre » qu'elle avait faite dans la Forêt Interdite l'avait incité à reprendre ses recherches avec encore plus d'entrain. De plus, la brume de la salle commune lui rappelait vaguement celle de la Forêt Interdite, et son estomac en était noué.

_ Dumbledore a pris des précautions non ? soupira le rouquin. Ce n'est pas toi qui a dit que si on ne fait pas confiance à Dumbledore, on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne ?

_ C'est vrai, dit Hermione, mais il ne s'agit pas d'une question de confiance, je tiens à savoir quel genre de créature rôde dans le monde des Moldus. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, mes parents sont Moldus.

Ron allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Harry préféra éviter une dispute, et intervint en se levant :

_ Allez, c'est bientôt l'heure de dîner.

Son ami le suivit, et Hermione ferma son livre et monta dans le dortoir des filles pour le déposer. En montant les escaliers, elle s'arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil vers la forêt interdite par la fenêtre. Imperceptiblement, un frisson la parcourut, et elle porta par réflexe la main à la poche où se trouvait la baguette de Malefoy. Ah… Oui… C'est vrai… Il fallait qu'elle la lui rende. Tant mieux, elle aurait l'occasion de le faire ce soir, car Hagrid les emmenait tous dans la…

_ Alors, tu es prête ? retentit la voix impatiente de Ron. Je meurs de faim !

Elle se dépêcha de les rejoindre, et tous se rendirent rapidement à la Grande Salle, où bon nombre de monde était déjà là. La jeune Gryffondor stressait à l'idée de retourner dans la Forêt Interdite, et se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Alors que Ron et Harry se levaient immédiatement après le dessert pour suivre Hagrid qui les avaient demandé de l'attendre dans le hall à neuf heures précises, elle se dirigea vers le professeur McGonagall qui se dirigeait vers son bureau.

_ Professeur ! Attendez !

La sorcière au chapeau se retourna.

_ Ah ! Miss Granger ! Que faites-vous ici ? Le Professeur Hagrid vous attend avec les autres élèves.

_ Je voulais juste vous faire part d'un évènement qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui.

Elle lui raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé dans la Forêt Interdite.

_ Laissez-moi vous dire, Miss Granger, que c'est tout d'abord très imprudent de votre part d'avoir été aussi loin dans la Forêt sans escorte. La Forêt Interdite regorge de créatures dangereuses, et ce que vous avez vu pouvait être très dangereux.

Hermione baissa la tête d'un air contrit.

_ Toutefois, je doute sincèrement que vous ayez eu affaire au monstre dont tout le monde parle actuellement, reprit le professeur McGonagall. Cette partie des bois est encore sous la protection de Dumbledore. Vous n'avez donc pas à vous inquiéter. Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à traîner seule dans la forêt. Je n'enlèverai pas de points à Gryffondor cette fois-ci, parce que vous êtes une élève modèle, mais à l'avenir, veillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus.

_ Oui professeur.

Rassurée, Hermione reprit le chemin du hall où tout le monde était rassemblé. Hagrid, qui l'avait vue parler avec le professeur McGonagall ne tint pas rigueur de son retard cette fois non plus, et lui dit :

_ J'ai préféré t'attendre cette fois-ci. La nuit, la Forêt Interdite est beaucoup moins sure. Mais tant que vous êtes avec moi et Crockdur, vous ne risquez rien.

_ Du moment que votre sale bête ne vienne pas nous baver dessus, marmonna Malefoy.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hagrid lui lancèrent un regard méprisant. Durant tout le trajet qui mena à la Forêt Interdite, l'air suffisant qu'arborait Malefoy énerva Hermione au plus haut point. Entouré de ses amis, il ne cessait de faire des remarques désobligeantes sur tout le monde. Elle se promit de lui rendre sa baguette au plus tôt, qui était peut être bien cirée, mais en tout cas, esclave d'un abominable bonhomme.

_ Bon, le professeur m'a assuré que pour cette première nuit, vous aurez besoin du Voltiflor en premier. Heureusement, j'en ai repéré un bosquet il y a quelques semaines non loin d'ici.

Il prit la tête de la petite troupe et ils marchèrent pendant un long moment. Hermione se félicitait de ne pas avoir emmené sa potion, comme elle avait voulu le faire avant, mais cela l'aurait plus gênée qu'autre chose. En effet, les souches d'arbres étaient si nombreuses qu'il fallait regarder où mettre les pieds, et elle aurait été plus gênée par la besace qu'elle avait passée en travers de son épaule si celle-ci avait été alourdie.

_ Voilà, dit Hagrid, vous pouvez vous éparpiller en éventail mais attention, ne vous éloignez pas trop. Si vous avez un problème, criez, ou lancez des étincelles rouges pour signaler où vous êtes. Je viendrai immédiatement.

Hermione fit volte-face et chercha Malefoy du regard. Malheureusement il était avec Pansy Parkinson qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Elle n'avait aucune envie de subir ses moqueries désobligeantes. Sortant la baguette de Malefoy, elle dénoua le lacet des baskets de Pansy, mais la baguette décida également de pousser la Serpentard qui trébucha avant de s'effondrer sur le sol dans une exclamation de surprise. Fort heureusement, le jeune homme, lui, ne s'était pas arrêté et s'était enfoncé encore plus dans la brume. Sans hésiter, Hermione s'enfonça à sa suite, accélérant le pas, chose qui n'était pas aisée sur ce sentier inégal.

_ Eh ! Malefoy !

Il fit volte-face et son visage se durcit quand il la reconnut à travers la brume. Aussitôt, il reprit sa marche.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux, Granger ? T'as pas mieux à faire que de me suivre ?

_ Est-ce que… tu peux… attendre… ? haleta la jeune fille en trébuchant.

Mais comme il ne répondait pas et ne faisait même pas mine de l'attendre, elle dut courir du mieux qu'elle put et finit enfin par le rattraper.

_ Tu as pris ma baguette par erreur, dit-elle rapidement avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche. J'ai besoin que tu me la rendes.

Fronçant les sourcils, il retira précipitamment la baguette qu'il avait dans sa poche, et put vérifier qu'elle disait vrai. Bien évidemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'excuse, mais certainement pas à…

_ Sale sang-de-bourbe, s'écria-t-il en jetant la baguette d'Hermione par terre, t'as touché à ma baguette avec tes mains sales !

_ Tu n'as pas à être insolent ! protesta Hermione. Je suis simplement venue te rendre ta baguette. Reprends-là et qu'on n'en parle plus, maintenant, j'en ai marre que tu…

_ Chut !

_ Non, pas cette fois..., dit Hermione en le regardant avec colère, bien décidée à lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

_ Chut ! Attends ! répéta Malefoy en se retournant.

Hermione se tut et réalisa soudain qu'ils étaient seuls, tous les deux. Préoccupé à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux, Malefoy n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils s'étaient écartés du groupe.

_ On n'entend plus les autres…, dit-elle à voix basse.

Malefoy tremblait de peur. La jeune fille se rappela soudain ce que Harry lui avait raconté. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans la Forêt Interdite avec le Serpentard, celui-ci n'avait pas été très courageux, et surtout… ils avaient rencontré Lord Voldemort. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, et tout ce que le Professeur McGonagall lui avait dit lui revint à l'esprit. La Forêt était-elle vraiment protégée, si même le Seigneur des Ténèbres était parvenu dans cette partie ?

_ Il faut s'en aller, dit-elle en saisissant le bras de Malefoy.

Celui-ci ne pensa même pas à se dégager, et regardait droit devant lui, l'air horrifié. Hermione suivit son regard, et tout à coup, elle eut une vision cauchemardesque. Dans la brume, quelque chose avançait. Quelque chose de grand, de costaud, qui avançait rapidement. Bientôt, il allait se révéler dans toute son horreur.

_ Il… Il avance à quatre pattes, non ? chuchota Malefoy en plissant les yeux.

_ Il faut s'en aller, dit Hermione en le tirant par le bras.

La chose se révéla enfin, et cette fois-ci, aucun des deux adolescents ne put bouger, tant ce qui était devant leurs yeux semblait irréel : une créature immense, munie de bras et de jambes, mais qui se déplaçait à quatre pattes, comme un singe. Elle avait une tête minuscule, ridicule face à l'immensité de son corps. De plus elle n'avait aucun poil, et était tellement couverte de sang qu'Hermione et Malefoy se demandèrent s'il n'avait pas décimé à lui seul toutes les créatures de la Forêt Interdite.

_ C'est… C'est…, balbutia le jeune blond, en reculant, grimaçant aussi sous la poigne d'Hermione.

Sa cheville se cogna contre une souche d'arbre, et il entraîna Hermione dans sa chute. La jeune fille heurta durement le sol. Elle ramassa sa baguette magique à tâtons, presque aveuglée par la cape de Malefoy contre son nez.

_ Ha…grid…, tenta-t-elle.

Mais elle avait si peur qu'elle n'avait plus de voix pour appeler Hagrid à l'aide. Elle se releva, tirant sur le bras de Malefoy, horrifiée par la créature.

_ Cours !

Elle lui saisit le poignet et fit volte-face pour se mettre à courir de toutes ses forces. Un rugissement retentit soudain, et la terre se mit à trembler, les obligeant à s'arrêter. Ils tombèrent à genoux et firent volte-face. D'une main, la créature venait de déraciner un arbre qu'elle projeta dans leur direction. Cette fois-ci, les deux adolescents levèrent leurs baguettes, guidés par un instinct primitif de survie.

_ Protego !

Malgré le double charme du Bouclier, lorsque le tronc se fracassa contre la barrière magique, les deux adolescents furent projetés en arrière où ils atterrirent sur les fesses. Hermione sentit une douleur lancinante lui transpercer la cheville, et Malefoy laissa échapper un gémissement, indiquant que la chute avait dû être brutale pour lui aussi. La créature arriva à leur hauteur, et poussa un nouveau rugissement. Soudain, elle cracha une substance verte et gluante. Hermione réagit sans réfléchir encore et poussa le Serpentard hors de la portée de la substance qu'elle reçut sur la main. Quelque chose lui disait que celle-ci était dangereuse, mais elle ne ressentit rien, aucune douleur. Un éclair rouge jaillit sur sa gauche. Malefoy avait lancé un sortilège de Stupéfixion qui ricocha sur la créature dans un affreux bruit de pétard. Le sortilège eut un autre effet, celui de signaler leur position aux autres.

Hermione sentit la créature se rétracter, et tout à coup, elle fit demi-tour en vitesse. Le bruit de pétard l'aurait-il effrayé ? Dans sa hâte, elle frappa Malefoy et Hermione à la poitrine et ils partirent s'écraser lamentablement contre un tronc d'arbre. Ce fut le trou noir.

.

.

A suivre

.

.

 


	3. Une substance empoisonnée

 

_ Une honte ! C'est une honte !

La voix de Rufus Scrimegour parvint de très loin à Hermione.

_ Monsieur le Ministre, si vous continuez ainsi, je serais obligée de vous renvoyer de l'infirmerie. Je ne tolère pas qu'on dérange mes malades.

_ Pompom a raison, Rufus, dit Dumbledore d'une voix tranquille. De plus, dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous qui avez mentionné dans la Gazette du Sorcier que cette créature ne présentait aucun danger ?

Cet argument fut suivi d'un long silence. Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie, et on aurait dit qu'ils étaient en fin d'après midi. Devant son lit se trouvaient Dumbledore, Rufus Scrimegour, et les directeurs respectifs des maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard, à savoir Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall. Elle tourna la tête vers le lit à côté du sien, où Madame Pomfresh s'affairait. Malefoy n'était pas encore réveillé, mais ce mouvement attira sur elle tous les regards.

_ Ah, miss Granger, vous êtes réveillée, dit doucement Dumbledore. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Son regard était étrange, et il la scrutait comme s'il la passait aux rayons X. Presque au même moment, Malefoy ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa sur ses oreillers. Madame Pomfresh lui demanda aussitôt de se recoucher.

_ Tout va bien, mentit Hermione. Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Entorse à la cheville, diagnostiqua l'infirmière en lui tendant un gobelet fumant. Vous devez avoir honte d'envoyer des élèves dans la Forêt Interdite, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard de reproche en direction de Rogue.

_ Nous sommes pourtant tous d'accord pour dire que, ce soir-là, Hagrid avait leur responsabilité, dit le directeur de Serpentard d'une voix glaciale.

_ Hagrid n'y est pour rien, protesta Hermione. S'il vous plaît…

_ Alors dans ce cas, dit le professeur McGonagall, pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous avez été retrouvés aussi loin du groupe ?

Elle affichait un regard sévère auquel se mêlait également l'inquiétude. Hermione hésita. S'ils avaient été aussi loin, c'était parce que Malefoy voulait à tout prix l'éviter. Se tournant vers lui, elle remarqua qu'il devinait ses pensées, et qu'il attendait de voir si elle allait dire la vérité et jeter la faute sur lui.

_ Nous… Nous nous sommes isolés sans nous en rendre compte, dit-elle d'une voix contrite en baissant la tête.

_ Vraiment ? railla Rufus Scrimegour. Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard ?

_ Sachez que j'approuve toute entente entre les maisons, Rufus, répliqua Dumbledore.

_ Oui, certainement, l'amitié entre Gryffondor et Serpentard vaut bien la mort de deux adolescents. Les Aurors rasent la Forêt Interdite à la recherche de la créature en ce moment même, mais elle semble introuvable.

_ Peut être serait-il plus profitable pour tous d'en discuter ailleurs, commença Rogue en regardant les deux malades.

Tous approuvèrent et sortirent de la pièce, laissant Madame Pomfresh avec les deux malades.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Malefoy en buvant une potion qui le fit grimacer. Pouah ! Ce truc est dégoûtant !

_ Vous avez été retrouvés tous les deux, assommés. On a dû vous transporter en urgence ici. Miss Granger, le professeur Dumbledore s'est intéressé de près à la substance à votre main.

Hermione se remémora la substance que la créature avait crachée sur elle, lorsqu'elle avait poussé Malefoy hors de sa portée et baissa les yeux sur sa main droite, recouverte d'un épais bandage. Elle se recoucha, et prit un morceau de chocolat de la main gauche :

_ Qu'est ce que c'était ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, personne n'a jamais vu une telle chose. Les sorciers ayant travaillé sur la créature viendront demain pour l'étudier. D'ici là, reposez-vous, tous les deux. La journée à été difficile.

En effet, elle paraissait épuisée, et regagna son bureau avec soulagement. Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy.

_ Qu'est ce que c'était, tu crois, ce crachat ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, mais Dumbledore va entendre mon père quand il…

_ Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a plus important que ça ? riposta la jeune fille. Dumbledore essaie de…

Soudain, elle fut prise de nausées et se tut. Malefoy la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Qu'est ce que…

Mais Hermione avait saisi sa baguette pour faire apparaître une bassine où elle plongea la tête et vomit. Le Serpentard grimaça devant un tel spectacle et détourna la tête. La jeune fille releva la tête : elle avait renvoyé du sang.

_ Evanesco, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Elle se tourna vers son voisin, et eut presque l'impression de voir un éclat de profond dégoût avant qu'il ne reprenne un masque froid et pâle.

_ Tu crois que…

_ Arrête de me parler, Granger, j'ai suffisamment d'ennuis à cause de tes bêtises.

Sans lui accorder un regard de plus, il se recoucha en prenant bien soin de lui tourner le dos.

Etrangement, ils ne reçurent aucune visite. Hermione savait qu'Harry et Ron s'inquiétaient pour elle, et que Pansy Parkinson serait déjà venue voir Malefoy. Mais lui non plus n'avait pas reçu de visite. La seule fois où les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent furent pour laisser passer deux sorciers, un homme et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années.

_ Nous travaillons au département de Recherches de Ste Mangouste. Nous aurions, si possible quelques questions à vous poser.

Hermione leur raconta l'histoire en détail, et remarqua qu'en mentionnant le crachat du monstre, les deux sorciers avaient échangés un regard.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Lorsque la créature s'est échappée, nous travaillions sur cette substance justement.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? leur demanda Hermione.

_ Nous ne savons pas exactement encore, quelque chose qui, d'après nos expériences, peut se révéler dangereux, peut être même contagieux.

_ Quoi… ? balbutia Hermione. Mais, dangereux comment ? Contagieux comment ?

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Malefoy se redresser sur ses oreillers, et elle se sentit mal à l'aise en pensant qu'il ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.

_ Nous n'en savons encore rien, mais le mieux pour vous sera d'éviter que votre main entre en contact avec les autres personnes. D'après les dires des témoins, personne, ni Mr Malefoy n'a pas été en contact avec le crachat du monstre, à moins que tous les deux après l'attaque….

_Vous vous moquez de moi ? grogna le Serpentard. Jamais je toucherai cette…

Hermione lui lança un regard noir si intense que ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il lui rendit son regard et tous deux se tournèrent vers les sorciers qui s'étaient rendu compte de la tension ambiante.

_Hum, toussota le vieux sorcier, Mr Malefoy pourra donc quitter l'infirmerie lorsqu'il aura recouvré ses forces, et sous l'accord de Madame Pomfresh, bien sur. Quant à vous…

_ Il est hors de question que je rate les cours, cette année est très importante, protesta Hermione.

Elle avait laissé sa potion et tellement de devoirs, et Ron et Harry était certainement en train de s'en occuper pour elle. Mais déjà elle avait peur que l'un d'eux ait commis un faux mouvement : il était hors de question qu'elle n'obtienne pas un Optimal.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, il se trouve que nous avons trouvé de quoi limiter les effets…

Un petit bruit venant de la fenêtre les fit tous tourner la tête, et ils purent voir un hibou noir tapoter la vitre. D'un coup de baguette, la fenêtre s'ouvrit et l'oiseau put s'engouffrer dans la pièce, portant une lettre attachée à la patte.

_ Ah, justement, le département du développement et des recherches de Ste-Mangouste vient d'envoyer un courrier.

Le sorcier décacheta la lettre et la lut à une vitesse phénoménale.

_ Et bien, Miss Granger, on peut dire que vous êtes très chanceuse.

_ En effet, ironisa Malefoy, mais personne ne l'écoutait.

_ Il semblerait que la salive de la créature échappée ne soit pas contagieuse. Mais cette affirmation me semble prématurée en vu des récents évènements, aussi vous allez devoir vous protéger tout de même.

Hermione se sentait très mal à l'aise, et aurait aimé que la conversation s'entretienne loin des oreilles sournoises de Malefoy qui ne manquerait pas de répandre de fausses rumeurs comme quoi la « Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger » était contagieuse.

_ Je vois, se contenta-t-elle de dire, priant pour que cette conversation s'écourte au plus vite.

Mais le sorcier n'avait pas l'air de remarquer sa gêne.

_ Je vous suggère des gants en peau de dragons, on dit qu'ils sont très efficaces. Je crois savoir que les élèves les utilisent dans les cours de botanique…

_Excusez-moi, mais cette enfant a besoin de repos, intervint Madame Pomfresh, à qui rien n'échappait.

_ Très bien. Nous vous suggérons de rester ici pour cette nuit aussi. Demain, si vous allez mieux, vous pourrez sortir. Nous nous informerons de votre état auprès du professeur Dumbledore.

Il salua Hermione, Malefoy et l'infirmière, puis disparurent. Madame Pomfresh les suivit, mais avant se tourna vers le Serpentard :

_ Vous pouvez partir, Mr Malefoy. Mais je vous conseille de vous ménager.

A peine eut-elle disparu que le jeune blond rejeta ses couvertures et tira les rideaux pour se masquer aux yeux d'Hermione pendant qu'il mettait sa cape. Celle-ci eut un sourire amer.

_ J'imagine que tu ne vas pas te gêner pour raconter à tout le monde que je suis contagieuse.

_ C'est vrai, Granger, répondit la voix traînante de Malefoy à travers l'épais coton qui les séparait.

Hermione lâcha un petit rire, bien que la situation n'eût rien de drôle. Que fallait-il espérer de Malefoy de toute façon…

_ C'est ce que j'aurais pu faire.

La jeune fille se figea et tourna la tête vers le rideau, les sourcils froncés. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu t'es interposée entre moi et cette foutue créature, et tu as menti quand tu as menti au ministre. Ma dette est réglée.

_ Depuis quand tu te sens redevable envers les gens comme moi, Malefoy ? Et si je ne m'abuse, ton père travaille au ministère.

Le jeune homme tira sur le rideau d'un coup sec, habillé et prêt à partir. Il lui lança un regard méprisant.

_ Ne te fais pas d'idées, saleté de Granger. Je me ferais un plaisir de raconter les pires horreurs sur toi par la suite, si tu ne me fous pas la paix en m'entraînant dans tes ennuis. Le marché est là : tu la fermes, et je me tais.

_ Depuis quand tu cherches des compromis qui satisfont d'autres gens que ta personne ? ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Hermione.

_ Je peux en parler aussi, ça me ferait le plus grand plaisir.

L'air de défi qu'il arborait avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Hermione savait qu'il détestait se sentir redevable vis-à-vis d'elle, qu'il considérait comme inférieure à lui depuis toujours. Même s'il parlait, au fond de lui, il serait rongé de se sentir redevable, et comme ils se croisaient souvent, il était inévitable qu'il se rappelle de la dette qu'il a pour elle. Cela la réconforta quelque part. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, et elle eut l'impression que les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient extrêmement raides. Ses yeux marrons se plongèrent dans ceux gris du jeune homme.

_ Merci.

_ T'emballe pas, Granger, pour moi tu restes toujours une sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Ne m'approche pas, ou je te tue. Bon vent.

Et sur ces paroles, il la laissa et s'en alla en vitesse.

 


	4. Les changements

_ Le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à ce que vous alliez le voir sitôt rétablie, Miss Granger, dit Madame Pomfresh en agitant sa baguette.

Le lit qu'Hermione avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt se fit tout seul, tandis que l'infirmière continuait :

_ Il souhaite s'entretenir avec vous au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé récemment.

_ Merci pour tout, Madame Pomfresh, dit Hermione, reconnaissante.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie, mais au lieu de prendre la direction du bureau de Dumbledore, elle fila avant tout en vitesse à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

_ Babioles, dit-elle au portrait de la grosse dame qui pivota.

_ Hermione ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ! retentit la voix de Ron qui s'avança vers elle.

Il était trop près, et Hermione se souvint du risque de contagion. Mieux valait être trop prudente que pas assez. Habilement, elle l'esquiva et mit sa main gauche dans la poche de sa cape.

_ Je suis heureux de te voir aussi, dit-elle, un sourire crispé, je veux juste… Oh pardon ! dit-elle en bousculant Harry qui descendait l'escalier en colimaçon.

_ Hermione ? Je croyais que…

_ Harry ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir. Excuse-moi j'ai juste…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et monta quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir des filles, ayant tout juste le temps d'entendre Ron dire « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Ca fait des jours qu'on ne l'a pas vue, et là… ». Ouvrant la porte du dortoir de sa main droite, elle courut à la fenêtre où sa potion bouillonnait paresseusement à côté d'un livre ouvert. Elle lut la ligne suivante :

« Ajouter le pollen de Voltiflor et attendre que la potion devienne d'un rouge pourpre, et ajouter deux gouttes de sirop d'ellébore. Tourner trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et attendre que les vapeurs qui s'élèvent soient d'une couleur gris argentée avant d'ajouter de la poudre corne de bicorne. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa potion et constata avec satisfaction que celle-ci était d'un beau gris argenté, comme décrit dans le manuel. C'était certainement Ginny qui avait transporté son chaudron jusque là, Harry et Ron ne pouvant pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en faire plus pour le moment. En hâte, elle redescendit les escaliers, jusqu'à la salle commune déserte. Harry et Ron était parti prendre leur petit déjeuner, juste avant d'entamer leur cours de métamorphose, et ne l'avait pas attendue. Toujours en courant, elle monta jusqu'à trouver la gargouille de pierre.

_ Euh…

Elle n'avait aucune idée du mot de passe.

_ Pourquoi je dois toujours te trouver sur mon chemin, Granger ? dit une voix traînante. Je t'avais dit de te tenir à l'écart.

Drago Malefoy lui fit face, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs. Il était clair qu'il en avait assez de se retrouver sans cesse à la rencontrer partout où il allait. Hermione soutint son regard.

_ Je ne te suis pas, Dumbledore a demandé à me voir. Et que fais-tu ici, de toute manière ?

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, et Hermione sut aussitôt que lui aussi avait été demandé par le directeur. Mal à l'aise, elle préféra se tourner vers la gargouille.

_ Tu connais le mot de passe ?

_ A ton avis ? fit-il exaspéré.

_ Euh… attends, c'est souvent le nom d'une sucrerie, voyons voir… Chocogrenouille ?

La gargouille ne bougea pas.

_ Nid de Cafards ?

Aucun effet.

_ Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider ? fit Hermione d'un ton exaspéré en se tournant vers Malefoy qui observait d'un œil goguenard ses vaines tentatives.

_ Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, Granger. Je m'en vais.

Il tourna les talons pour partir.

_ Que je sache, Dumbledore veut nous voir tous les deux. Alors si tu veux qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute…

_ Ferme-là, Granger, t'es vraiment bruyante ! On aurait dû te gaver de Fiziwizbiz pour faire fondre ta langue souillée.

Exaspéré, il se retourna vers elle, voulant lui lancer une nouvelle insulte grossière, mais tout à coup, la gargouille s'écarta, révélant un escalier en colimaçon, sous le regard abasourdi des deux adolescents. Malefoy fut le premier à se reprendre :

_ Et bien voilà ! Ce n'était pas si compliqué ! dit-il en s'engouffrant dans l'ouverture.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et fit une affreuse grimace derrière son dos avant de le suivre.

_ Ah ! Mr Malefoy ! dit Dumbledore lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte. Et vous êtes venu avec Miss Granger, charmant.

_ Nous nous sommes simplement croisés, répliqua le Serpentard d'un ton sec.

_ Bonjour professeur, répondit Hermione en lançant un regard noir à Malefoy, qui ne semblait ressentir aucune gêne à manquer ainsi de respect au directeur de Poudlard.

Mais le jeune blond ne lui accorda pas un regard, et Dumbledore retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

_ Je vous ai convoqués ici pour vous parler des récents évènements qui vous ont impliqués. Miss Granger, je crois savoir que le département de Recherche de Ste-Mangouste vous a prescrit le port de gants en peaux de dragons pour limiter les possibles effets de contagion.

_ Euh… oui,

Le directeur agita sa baguette et un coffret en bois atterrit devant le bureau. Fumseck battit des ailes, et les deux adolescents se penchèrent, perplexes.

_ Je pense que pour éviter de vous faire remarquer portant des gants en peau de dragons, vous porterez ceci.

Le coffret s'ouvrit, laissant voir une paire de gants couleur chair si fin qu'il pouvait facilement passer pour inaperçu une fois enfilé. Dumbledore reprit :

_ Ils sont très efficaces, c'est un très bon ami à moi qui les as confectionnés, vous pouvez donc être sure qu'il n'y a aucun risque.

Hermione prit les gants d'une main tremblante et les enfila. En effet, personne ne pouvait soupçonner qu'elle portait réellement des gants, tant ceux-ci épousaient parfaitement les formes de sa main.

_ Il est préférable que tout cela reste pour le moment secret, dit calmement Dumbledore, les yeux rivés sur Malefoy. Si l'école était au courant, je pense que les conséquences seraient fâcheuses pour vous deux.

Le Serpentard évita son regard. Hermione voulut prendre la parole, mais elle aurait été certaine qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elle prenne sa défense, comme ci il n'était pas capable de se défendre tout seul. Elle garda le silence.

_ Mr Malefoy, reprit Dumbledore, vous êtes le seul à être capable de protéger Miss Granger entre ces murs.

_ Protéger ? répéta le Serpentard. Vous y allez un peu fort. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cette Sang-De-Bourbe.

Hermione frissonna, mais Dumbledore dit :

_ J'aimerais que tu n'emploies pas cette expression devant moi.

Malefoy grimaça. Il détestait qu'on lui disait ce qu'il devait faire.

_ Je ne veux pas être responsable, et j'ai aucune envie de jouer la nounou d'une… fille comme elle.

_ Je ne te demande pas de la suivre et de rester à ses côtés, dit Dumbledore. Je te demande de veiller à ce que ce secret en reste un. Bien évidemment, il serait gênant que vos amis soient au courant.

Hermione pensa à Pansy Parkinson, qui n'avait jamais rechigné à répandre des rumeurs, surtout si cela pouvait susciter des commentaires désobligeants et des moqueries. Il lui semblait que Dumbledore pensait la même chose. Malefoy semblait furieux, il serrait les poings. Hermione s'attendit à ce qu'il refuse, mais…

_ Bien, professeur, siffla-t-il.

_ Je suis heureux que vous compreniez, dit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux, comme ci Noel venait d'arriver en avance. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Miss Granger en privé

Le jeune homme s'en alla aussitôt, énervé d'avoir été convoqué pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Hermione attendit que la porte se soit refermée pour dire :

_ Il ne dira rien, professeur, il me l'a dit…

_ Certainement, Miss Granger, mais je tenais tout de même à insister sur ce point. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous m'en disiez plus sur ce monstre.

_ La description correspondait tout à fait à ce qui était écrit dans l'article. Pour ce qui est de la substance qui me contamine, je ne ressens aucune douleur physique mais…

Elle hésita, mais finit par lui avouer sa nausée dans l'infirmerie. Le professeur prit un air désolé.

_ Avez-vous prévenu Harry Potter ? demanda-t-il.

_ Pas encore, je ne sais pas si c'est nécessaire, tant qu'on ne connaît pas les effets de la maladie.

_ Vous avez raison, il le saura en temps voulu. Mieux vaut ne pas inquiéter Harry pour le moment.

Hermione grimaça. Elle détestait cacher des choses à ses amis.

_ Maintenant, j'aimerais vous donner un conseil, Miss Granger, dit Dumbledore en se penchant vers elle. Nous ne connaissons pas les effets de ce qui est en train de vous contaminer, et il se peut que vous ayez affaire à des effets secondaires dont j'ignore la nature. Je vous conseille donc d'être très prudente, quoiqu'il arrive.

La Gryffondor ne put qu'acquiescer.

_ Faites également très attention à Mr Malefoy, fit le directeur. Vous savez qu'il ne vous porte guère d'estime.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, professeur, dit Hermione. C'est une histoire terminée.

Sur ce point, Dumbledore en doutait fortement. Et il avait raison. Durant les jours qui suivirent, personne, pas même Harry et Ron ne furent au courant que les mains d'Hermione étaient gantées. Elle ne les enlevait jamais, fidèle aux conseils du directeur, mais en avait cruellement envie, car cela grattait énormément.

L'affaire mit du temps à se tasser, de sorte qu'Hermione entendait des gens chuchoter sur son passage lorsqu'elle traversait les couloirs. Il en allait de même pour Malefoy, qui, quant à lui, avait tenu sa promesse, et avait tenu sa langue, même s'il passait son temps à l'éviter, ou à lui lancer un regard noir les rares fois où ils se croisaient. A part Dumbledore, les sorciers travaillant au département de recherche de Ste-Mangouste, et Madame Pomfresh, il était le seul à savoir qu'elle était malade. Cependant, à défaut de ne pas dire la vérité, le Serpentard avait mis en place un scénario dans lequel il jouait le rôle d'un héros vaillant réussissant à mettre la bête en fuite. Pansy Parkinson buvait ses paroles, mais Harry et Ron n'étaient pas du tout content.

_ Quel sale petit vantard, grommela Ron en regardant Malefoy mimer de grands gestes à un groupe de Serpentards qui l'écoutaient attentivement.

_ Ne fais pas attention, dit Hermione. En tout cas, au moins, la sécurité a été renforcée, et plus personne n'a le droit d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite. C'est beaucoup plus rassurant.

_ Mais comment allons-nous préparer l'élixir d'Hystéria ? demanda Harry.

_ Hagrid partira ce soir accompagné d'un groupe d'Aurors dépêché sur les lieux par le ministère, révéla Hermione.

_ C'est complètement ridicule, Hagrid est un demi-géant, il devrait être capable de se défendre contre une bête aussi féroce non ? Il en a vu de pires !

_ Je préfère être trop prudente que pas assez, rétorqua Hermione en laissant son regard errer sur sa main qui lui grattait horriblement. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un d'autre finisse dans une situation aussi horrible comme celle que moi et Malefoy avons dû subir.

_ C'est sur qu'il a l'air complètement anéanti, railla Ron.

Mais Malefoy n'eut pas l'occasion de jouer le rôle du héros bien longtemps. En effet, durant la semaine qui suivit, tous purent se rendre compte à quel point l'élixir d'Hystéria était un calvaire. La potion nécessitait de plus en plus d'attention, et parfois, certains élèves tendus amenaient leur potion pendant les autres cours pour la surveiller étroitement. Mais c'était loin d'être suffisant : ainsi Neville, de loin le plus stressé d'entre tous, fit exploser sa potion en premier, en plein cours de sortilèges, en commettant l'erreur de tourner le mélange dans le mauvais sens.

D'autres incidents similaires se produisirent. Seamus ajouta les yeux de scarabée trop tôt, Pansy Parkinson commit l'erreur d'y laisser tomber un cheveu. Un à un, les potions explosèrent, et bientôt, il ne resta plus que celle d'Hermione, de Lavande, d'Harry, de Ron et de Malefoy. Ce dernier se rengorgeait d'être le seul Serpentard à avoir réussi à éviter la catastrophe, et cela suffisait largement à ce qu'il s'acharne sur sa potion et gagner. Toutefois, les Serpentards l'encourageaient à ne surtout pas lâcher, car perdre contre les Gryffondor serait une cuisante défaite. Cela rajoutait une pression supplémentaire sur ses épaules, et Hermione pouvait voir Malefoy de plus en plus souvent à la bibliothèque, la tête plongée dans de nombreux livres, les yeux cernés. Etrangement, cette scène l'amusait, contrairement au jeune homme.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça, Granger ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix méprisante en levant son nez pointu de _Sept Moyens de Réussir Votre Potion._

_ Rien du tout, dit-elle précipitamment en rangeant un livre dans la rangée près de lui.

Elle grimaça. Cette peau de dragon grattait horriblement. Vérifiant que personne ne regardait, elle posa ses livres et enleva ses gants.

_ Remets ta main polluée dans ce fichu…, commença Malefoy, mais il s'arrêta net en voyant l'état de la main d'Hermione.

Celle-ci était pâle, striée de marques rouges. Tous deux échangèrent un regard, et Hermione tendit la main vers les marques. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu y toucher, elle sentit une présence.

_ La bibliothèque ferme.

La Gryffondor se figea, fixant un point invisible derrière Malefoy. Madame Pince ! Celle-ci s'avançait vers eux.

_ Vous avez entendu ? La bibliothèque ferme ! Prenez soin de remettre les livres à la bonne…

Le Serpentard réagit aussitôt et se leva, l'air exaspéré :

_ On a compris !

La bibliothécaire fut offusquée par un tel manque de respect, et s'éloigna, marmonnant quelque chose comme « Manque de respect » ou « Jeunesse ». Hermione se hâta de remettre son gant, et Malefoy poussa un soupir de frustration:

_ C'est pas possible, je vais pas jouer la nounou d'une saleté de Sang-De-Bourbe ! Ne m'approche plus, compris ? grogna-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers elle.

Son expression fâchée s'évanouit en voyant l'expression d'Hermione. Il comprit aussitôt et recula, dégoûté, tandis qu'elle crachait de nouveau du sang.

_ Récurvite, marmonna-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le sol sali.

Malefoy attrapa ses livres, désireux de partir au plus vite de cette Gryffondor malade, tandis qu'Hermione rassemblait les siens. Il y eut un long silence, puis…

_ Une goutte d'essence de rose, dit Hermione.

_ Quoi ? lança-t-il en se retournant.

_ Ta potion, dit Hermione d'une voix tranquille. A ce stade, elle doit certainement bouillir et répandre une odeur désagréable. Si tu ne la maîtrise pas tout de suite, elle va déborder. Si tu rajoutes une goutte d'essence de rose, l'odeur douce sera plus agréable, et la potion va se calmer.

_ Ce n'est pas marqué dans le livre, rétorqua Malefoy. Et je te l'ai déjà, j'ai pas…

_ Besoin de l'aide d'une sale Sang-De-Bourbe dans mon genre ? interrompit Hermione.

Malefoy s'interrompit. C'était la première fois que ce mot sortait de sa bouche à elle en sa présence, et il perçut presque cela comme une insulte sur sa propre personne, bien qu'il soit Sang-Pur. Maintenant, il comprenait un peu la portée de cette expression.

_ Tu peux ne pas m'écouter, je m'en fiche, à vrai dire. Tu en trouveras dans l'armoire de la serre n°4, si tu veux.

_ Dégage.

_ Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester, la bibliothèque ferme.

Hermione agita sa baguette et tous les livres qu'elle avait apportés s'élevèrent dans les airs. Puis, elle prit son sac, et partit d'un pas chancelant. Furieux d'avoir à la croiser partout où il allait, et d'avoir en plus de cela à lui parler, il laissa ses livres retomber sur la table, attrapa son sac et partit en un coup de vent. Il croisa Pansy Parkinson, qui se mit à piailler autour de lui :

_ Drago, tu viens ? Les premières années doivent déjà être devant la Grande Salle.

Elle lui tendit la main. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à la suivre… mais…

_ Pars devant, dit-il en bifurquant sur la droite sans lui accorder un regard.

Et sans même attendre sa réponse, le jeune blond sortait du château par la petite porte et prit le chemin des serres. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui le poussait à suivre les conseils de cette fichue Granger, mais elle avait raison : dans la salle commune des Serpentards, l'atmosphère était devenue insoutenable. La serre n°4 était fermée, mais un simple « Alohomora » réussit à la déverrouiller.

_ Lumos, marmonna –t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'armoire.

L'essence de rose était là, au milieu de tous les autres flacons. Il en prit un, et se dépêcha de retourner à la salle commune de Serpentard. La pièce était remplie d'une odeur infecte, et il se dépêcha d'approcher de son chaudron qui bouillonnait furieusement, menaçant, comme Hermione l'avait deviné, de déborder. Il hésita. Lui, un sang-pur, écouter les conseils d'une…

Mais l'heure n'était plus à juger, la potion allait bientôt déborder. Sa main ouvrit la fiole, et il en versa une goutte. Le mélange bouillonna de plus belle, ce qui le rendit furieux. Saleté de Granger ! Elle l'avait roulé dans la farine ! A partir de maintenant, elle pouvait être sûre que…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur tout à coup en voyant que la potion s'était calmée, ne débordait plus, et laissait échapper une odeur de rose très agréable. Elle n'avait pas menti, au contraire, elle l'avait aidé, une fois de plus... Pinçant les lèvres, il sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il y avait une foule amassée devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Peu désireux de se joindre à cette foule, il resta en retrait, sachant pertinemment que, de toute façon, Pansy lui garderait une place.

_ Viens Harry ! Dépêche-toi, où toutes les bonnes places seront prises.

C'était le traître à son sang de Weasley, qui était juste derrière lui. Il fonça dans la foule, enjoignant Harry de le suivre. Celui-ci ne prêta pas attention à Malefoy bien qu'il passât près de lui, et chercha à rejoindre Ron. Hermione le suivait de près et se hâtait aussi, mais lorsqu'elle fut près de Malefoy, elle s'arrêta, et leva le nez. Le Serpentard vit ses narines se dilater, et réalisa qu'elle sentait cette odeur de rose qu'il portait encore sur lui. Il regarda la jeune fille, se préparant à lui lancer une réplique cinglante. Mais elle ne le regarda pas, fixant un point invisible dans la foule. Elle sourit, un vrai sourire franc qu'il savait lui être destiné et qu'il n'avait jamais vu apparaître sur son visage, et, toujours sans le regarder, partit rejoindre ses amis.


	5. Témérité coûteuse

 

_ Tu as l'air épuisé, Harry, fit remarquer Hermione lorsque son ami s'effondra sur le banc, près d'elle.

_ On n'a pas dormi de la nuit, dit Ginny en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Le match pour Serpentard nous a donné des cauchemars.

_ Ah oui…, dit Hermione en plongeant le nez dans son livre. Et Ron, où est-il ?

_ Il arrive, il est un peu… stressé, grommela la rouquine.

_ Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, dit Hermione d'un ton conciliant.

_ L'élixir d'Hystéria ! s'écria soudain Harry en se redressant, l'air horrifié.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit tranquillement son amie. Je les ai surveillés pendant que vous dormiez, j'ai rajouté les chenilles coupées en tranches.

_ Merci Hermione, dit Harry, soulagé.

_ Je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur le match, dit la jeune fille en se levant. J'irais chercher le dard de salamandre chez Hagrid, ce soir, il est parti en chercher il n'y a pas longtemps.

_ Apparemment, la bête n'est plus dans le coin, dit Ginny en mangeant ses œufs. Le ministère va demander aux Aurors de rentrer.

_ Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée ? demanda Harry. Après tout, la bête a quand même attaqué Hermione et Malefoy.

_ Mais les blessures sont seulement physiques, dit Ginny, et ce qui a touché la main d'Hermione n'avait apparemment rien de dangereux n'est ce pas ?

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer, et il lui prit l'envie d'enlever son gant qui lui grattait de plus belle. Ginny conclut calmement:

_ Il n'y a donc aucun danger.

Harry ne répondit que par un grognement, et soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle laissèrent passer Ron, fébrile, en tenue de Quidditch. Il s'assit, crispé, et n'eut même pas le courage d'attraper un toast.

_ Tout va bien aller, dit Hermione,

_ Tu n'en sais rien, répliqua Ron, durement.

_ Ron, ne dis pas ça, je suis sure que…

_ Laisse tomber, Hermione, t'y connais rien au Quidditch.

Bien qu'il ne le voulût pas, il la blessa, et elle retourna à son livre, muette, les yeux vitreux. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard, mais préférèrent ne pas intervenir. Ils se réconcilieraient après le match. Hermione ne dit plus rien, et ne leur souhaita pas bonne chance. Elle les accompagna sur le terrain, mais ne leur souhaita pas bonne chance et s'éloigna d'un pas raide en direction des tribunes.

Resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou, elle put se frayer une place entre Luna Lovegood et Seamus. Les joueurs entrèrent finalement sur le terrain, et les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main avant de prendre leur envol suivis de leur équipe respective. Un coup de sifflet retentit, et tous se mirent en mouvement. Harry virevoltait en cherchant le Vif d'Or, et Ginny, se déplaçait à une vitesse surprenante, zigzaguant entre les joueurs de Serpentard.

La tête blonde de Malefoy fut également facile à discerner. Comme Harry, il cherchait le Vif d'Or sans le trouver. Un hurlement du côté des Serpentards signala que Montague venait de marquer un but. Hermione vit également un Cognard fuser en direction de Ginny, qui l'évita au dernier moment, piquant le Souaffle à Montague avant de marquer un but de justesse. La balle noire frappa Crabe, le batteur de Serpentard, qui lança à Ginny un regard noir. Quelques instants plus tard, Vaisey, le poursuiveur de Serpentard marquait un nouveau but pour Serpentard, mais Madame Bibine refusa le but. Durant la confusion qui s'ensuivit, Hermione entendit soudain Seamus à côté d'elle crier :

_ Ginny ! Attention !

Hermione reporta son attention sur la benjamine des Weasley. Crabbe avait pointé sa baguette sur elle. Des cris de protestation s'éleva de la tribune des Gryffondor, mais tout à coup, Goyle heurta son acolyte sans le vouloir alors que celui-ci lançait le sortilège. Un éclair rouge manqua Ginny d'un centimètre et vint frapper…

_ Non ! hurla la voix aigue de Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago Malefoy qui tombait de son balai comme dans un film au ralenti.

_ Aresto Momentum !

_ Cinquante points de moins pour Serpentard et une retenue pour Crabbe ! s'exclama Ginny. Finalement, même si le match est reporté, c'est une belle journée non !

_ Ce n'est pas drôle, dit Hermione. Malefoy aurait pu être gravement plus blessé.

_ Mais Crabbe a essayé de faire du mal à Ginny, protesta Harry avec colère.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien. Mais Hermione a raison, c'est vrai : j'ai l'impression que cette année Malefoy se retrouve à l'infirmerie beaucoup plus souvent que toi, dit joyeusement Ginny pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais Harry ne décolérait pas. Hermione préféra les laisser seuls, et sortit pour aller voir Hagrid. Avait-il déjà récupéré le dard de salamandre. Pendant un moment, elle fut tentée d'aller à l'infirmerie voir Drago Malefoy, mais après réflexion, c'était complètement idiot. D'abord, il n'était même pas amis, ensuite, il ne devait certainement pas avoir envie de recevoir la visite d'une Sang-De-Bourbe, et en plus Pansy Parkinson s'était sûrement enchaînée à sa table de chevet.

Eclatant d'un rire sans joie, elle descendit les grands escaliers du hall quand tout à coup, sa tête lui tourna. Nauséeuse, elle dut s'accrocher à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber, et eut soudainement l'impression que tout autour d'elle n'avait plus aucune couleur et…

_ Ah, Miss Granger, vous êtes là.

Le professeur Dumbledore arrivait par le couloir latéral, et Hermione fit de son mieux pour se redresser. Elle cligna des yeux, et la lueur des chandelles lui parut soudainement trop forte.

_ Vous sortez du château à cette heure… ?

_ Rassurez-vous, professeur, répondit-elle en faisant un effort pour le regarder, j'allais juste voir Hagrid pour qu'il me donne le dard de salamandre nécessaire à notre potion pour le Professeur Rogue.

_ Ah oui, en effet, maintenant que les élèves n'ont plus le droit d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite, c'est Hagrid qui s'en charge. Je suis simplement vous dire que vous avez réagi très rapidement au match de Quidditch.

Hermione se tordit nerveusement les mains, confuse, et dit :

_ Je n'ai fait que ce qui était juste de faire.

_ Et je vous en félicite. Maintenant, écoutez-moi, je vais vous dire une chose.

Il se pencha vers elle, un air mystérieux sur le visage. Hermione dut se pencher pour entendre ce qu'il disait :

_ Les Serpentards sont reconnus pour leur ambition sans égale, et ils usent de tous les moyens pour parvenir à leurs fins. C'est ce qui les qualifie le plus. Les Gryffondors sont réputés pour leur loyauté et leur courage à toute épreuve. Ils n'hésitent pas à aider leur prochain, sans se préoccuper des différences. Vous êtes une Gryffondor, Miss Granger, ne l'oubliez pas.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

_ Je sais cela, profe…

_ Professeur Dumbledore, un message urgent du ministère requiert votre attention ! dit le professeur McGonagall en apparaissant.

_Me voici Minerva. Bonne chance, Miss Granger.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et disparut à la suite du professeur McGonagall. Hermione rumina ses dernières paroles en marchant jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid d'un pas chancelant, mais elle fut heureuse de voir que l'air frais du soir dissipait son mal de tête. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, les aboiements de Crockdur retentirent, suivi des grognements de Hagrid.

_ Allez pousse toi de là, vieux molosse… Oui, qui est… Ah ! Hermione ! Je suppose que tu viens chercher les dards de salamandre. Vous avez de la chance, j'avais prévu un stock pour trente potions au moins, mais comme vous n'êtes plus que cinq… enfin… tiens, en voilà quelques uns… Ca ira ?

_ Oui Hagrid, mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps, sinon les élixirs d'Hystéria vont…

_ Je sais je sais, ils sont très dangereux, ces trucs-là, dit le demi-géant en lui tendant un paquet mal emballé. Je te conseille de mettre des gants, c'est dangereux.

_ Tout ira bien, merci Hagrid.

Il y avait 4 fioles : une pour elle, pour Lavande, pour Ron, une pour Harry, et…

« Malefoy est à l'infirmerie », pensa aussitôt Hermione, en faisant la moue. Il n'aura pas le temps de s'occuper de sa potion. Mais comment… ?

Soudain, les paroles de Dumbledore prirent tout leur sens.

« _Les Gryffondor sont réputés pour leur loyauté et leur courage à toute épreuve._ _Ils n'hésitent pas à aider leur prochain, sans se préoccuper des différences Vous êtes une Gryffondor, Miss Granger, ne l'oubliez pas. »_

C'est ça, Dumbledore lui demandait d'aider Malefoy. Hermione hésita. Le dîner était presque fini… et si un Serpentard la surprenait, elle aurait de gros ennuis.

Le courage…

Hermione consulta sa montre, puis se dépêcha de descendre aux cachots, serrant précieusement les fioles contre elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elles se cassent. Harry et Ron étaient déjà entrés dans la salle commune des Serpentards sous l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle, elle savait donc parfaitement où celle-ci était. La situation se corsa lorsque, devant le mur humide, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe. Ce ne pouvait être « Sang-Pur », qui avait servi il y a déjà plusieurs années.

_« Les Serpentards sont reconnus pour leur ambition sans égale, et ils usent de tous les moyens pour parvenir à leurs fins »_

_ Ambition ! tenta Hermione

A sa grande satisfaction, le mur s'ouvrit, lui donnant accès à une salle en pierre longue remplies de lampes verdâtres. Rien à voir avec l'ambiance chaleureuse de Gryffondor. L'odeur de rose monta au nez d'Hermione qui se dépêcha de trouver le chaudron. Il était là, dans un coin de la pièce, sur une petite table. La jeune Gryffondor ouvrit le livre de potions que Malefoy avait laissé à côté et tourna fébrilement les pages, tremblante à l'idée d'être découverte.

« Ajouter une fiole de dard de salamandre et laissez mijoter jusqu'à obtenir une mixture bleu marine avant d'ajouter immédiatement après trois épines de Plante à Pipaillon… »

_ Combien de temps va-t-il falloir pour qu'elle devienne bleue ? murmura Hermione en versant le contenu d'une des fioles.

La potion devint grise, mais plus Hermione attendait, plus il lui était difficile de déterminer le temps qu'il faudrait à la potion pour devenir bleue marine. Les nerfs à vif, elle attendit, mais la potion restait grise.

_ J'espère que je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs, murmura-t-elle.

Des voix se firent entendre derrière les pans du mur de la salle commune, réveillant en elle un sentiment de panique. Fourrant les fioles restantes dans la poche de sa robe, elle courut vers le mur, mais trop tard, celui-ci pivota. N'écoutant que son instinct, la Gryffondor disparut derrière un pan de rideau vert bouteille. La peur la rendit momentanément sourde, tant le sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles, et elle retint sa respiration sifflante. Des voix se firent entendre, mais Hermione était trop apeurée pour savoir si c'était des premières années, ou même la troupe de Malefoy. Il lui sembla dans la foulée entendre Pansy Parkinson.

« Elle aurait pu rester à l'infirmerie, celle-là », bougonna-t-elle.

Risquant un œil sur la salle commune, Hermione fut horrifié de la voir remplie. Les Gryffondors se couchaient généralement des heures après le dîner, le temps de faire leurs devoirs. En serait-il de même pour les Serpentards ? La Gryffondor songea que si elle ne retournait pas à temps dans sa salle commune, leurs chaudrons risqueraient d'exploser ! Et…

« Oh non ! » dit-elle en sentant une nausée l'envahir. Ce n'est pas le moment !

La pièce se mit à tourner, et elle eut tout juste le temps de se raccrocher à un pan du rideau. Toutefois, elle se plaqua au mur, certaine que cela avait attiré l'attention de quelqu'un. Elle attendit sa sentence, prête à affronter les dizaines d'élèves de Serpentard et surtout le Professeur Rogue. Les larmes aux yeux, elle voyait déjà l'air déçu du Professeur McGonagall ainsi que la tête de ses parents lorsqu'elle serait renvoyée de Poudlard et…

Un bras la saisit, et une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un lui passait une cape sur les épaules.

_ Qu'est ce que…

_ Ferme-là ! chuchota une voix traînante.

Malefoy rabattit la capuche de la robe sur sa tête et on la poussa sans ménagement vers l'entrée désormais déserte de la salle commune. Hermione n'en demanda pas plus, et marcha le plus rapidement possible vers le mur qui pivota, la laissant sortir. Elle ne regarda pas en arrière, se demandant s'il l'avait suivie. Elle n'eut la réponse que lorsqu'elle fut violemment plaquée contre le mur. Le Serpentard blond était dans un tel état de rage qu'elle crut qu'il allait la frapper.

_ Tu m'auras vraiment poussé à bout ! Je me demande ce qui me retient de te flanquer une gifle !

Hermione ne répondit pas. Dans l'action, elle n'y avait pas pensé, mais déjà la nausée revenait. Malefoy comprit qu'elle allait encore vomir et l'entraîna dans un placard à balais où il la poussa. Il referma la porte sur la pauvre Hermione qui s'était effondrée parmi les seaux et les balais, peu désireux d'assister à la scène.

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître la Gryffondor, pâle et défaite.

_ Tu as sali ma cape avec tes mains de…

Le regard fatigué d'Hermione l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. L'insulte lui resta en travers de la gorge, et il soupira. Elle ne semblait même pas comprendre ce qu'il disait, alors il préféra soulever un autre point.

_ Comment es-tu rentrée dans notre salle commune ?

_ En donnant un mot de passe…

_ Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, saleté de Granger ! siffla-t-il d'une voix menaçante en lui empoignant le bras. Comment connais-tu le mot de passe ?

Il la scrutait de ses yeux gris, et elle sut instantanément ce qu'il faisait. Harry lui avait déjà dit que Malefoy était un très bon occlumens. Elle n'avait jamais su comment fermer son esprit, aussi elle savait que lui mentir ne ferait que le rendre encore plus furieux.

_ Bien deviné, Granger, dit Malefoy en lisant dans ses pensées et en resserrant sa poigne, de sorte qu'elle laissa échapper un faible cri. Tu n'as donc pas intérêt à me mentir.

_ Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répliqua Hermione en le fixant dans les yeux, par souci de ne pas paraître vulnérable malgré sa maladie, c'est Dumbledore qui m'a donné le mot de passe.

Le Serpentard la regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à voir la moindre étincelle de mensonge, mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Au contraire, il la secoua violemment, et Hermione porta la main à sa tête, sentant la nausée revenir de nouveau.

_ Comment ça ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il aurait…

_ Il fallait que… je m'occupe de ta potion, tu étais incapable de le faire. J'ai juste… Les Gryffondor sont loyaux…

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ta fichue loyauté, grinça le jeune homme en la lâchant brusquement. Une…

Elle le regarda à nouveau, et il s'interrompit. Hermione s'adossa au mur, et se demanda pourquoi il hésitait tant à la traiter de Sang-De-Bourbe maintenant. Malefoy soupira, et appuya une main contre le local à balais qu'elle venait de quitter. La malade tourna la tête vers lui, et put constater que son masque de glace avait disparu, ne laissant maintenant qu'un jeune homme las et… autre chose ?

_ Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu me foutes la paix ?

_ Il semblerait que quoiqu'il arrive on soit destinés à être ensemble.

Malefoy tourna la tête vers elle, et Hermione s'empressa de préciser :

_ Enfin, c'est une logique indépendante à notre volonté, apparemment.

_ Je ne crois pas au destin, Granger, c'est nous qui le contrôlons.

_ Je n'ai pas demandé à être contaminée, que je sache.

_ C'est toi qui m'a poussé loin de cette bête.

Hermione soupira et retira son gant. L'état de sa main empirait, et elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à Dumbledore. Après tout, qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il ne connaissait pas cette maladie. Peut être que si elle approfondissait ses recherches à la bibliothèque.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, idiote.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Qui lui avait permis de lire ses pensées ? Le Serpentard la toisa d'un regard goguenard et répondit à sa question silencieuse.

_ Je fais ce que je veux, dit-il.

_ Et je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. C'est toi qui veut qu'on soit aussi séparé que possible que je sache ?

Il ne répondit pas, soutenant son regard marron chocolat, et elle regretta soudain de ne pas savoir pratiquer l'occlumancie. Mais rien qu'au sourire sadique qui illumina son visage, elle sut d'instinct qu'il savourait le fait de savoir qu'il excellait dans une discipline qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_ Je te hais, Malefoy…, murmura-t-elle.

_ Le contraire aurait été étonnant, Granger, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Des voix se firent entendre au bout du couloir, et ils se turent, peu n'ayant pas envie d'être surpris ensemble. Quand les voix furent presque éloignées, le jeune blond ne put s'empêcher de lâcher d'un air narquois :

_ Mais la victoire me sourit on dirait.

_ La victoire ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, et il lui montra la fiole vide qu'elle avait par mégarde laissé près de son chaudron. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, et elle se rappela que les potions des Gryffondors l'attendaient aussi.

_ Espèce de… ! s'écria-t-elle.

_ Chut ! ordonna-t-il, tu veux qu'on nous entende ?

Hermione se tut, les yeux flamboyants. Mais dès que le couloir fut à nouveau silencieux, elle le repoussa brutalement et s'enfuit dans le dédale de couloirs. Elle monta les escaliers, mais au détour d'un couloir, elle se heurta à Ginny qui s'effondra par terre.

_ Aie ! Désolée, Ginny !

_ Hermione ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Harry et Ron t'ont attendue pour les élixirs d'Hystéria !

_ O..oui, dit la Gryffondor, penaude, en se relevant, il faut que…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ginny, Hagrid avait tout un stock de dard de salamandre. Comme tu tardais à revenir, ils se sont inquiétés et sont partis en chercher. Evidemment, Malefoy n'a pas résisté à l'envie de faire son petit commentaire.

_ Attends, vous avez rencontré Malefoy ? demanda Hermione, perplexe.

_ Et bien, c'est lui qui a dit qu'une « saleté de Granger » a certainement dû oublier d'aller chercher les ingrédients. Comme le temps pressait, ils sont partis tous les deux chez Hagrid.

Hermione retint un grognement furieux. Malefoy l'avait énervée et retenue tout en sachant pertinemment qu'Harry et Ron s'occupaient de sa potion.

_ Quel idiot, hein ? dit Ginny en lâchant un sourire étrange.

_ Oui, c'est un idiot, dit distraitement Hermione.

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce que tu portes sa cape de Serpentard ?


	6. Affaires Nébuleuses

 

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, alors que la sœur de Ron la regardait, les sourcils haussés. Lentement elle baissa les yeux sur la cape que Malefoy lui avait enfilée pour qu'elle sorte sans être vue de la salle commune des Serpentard, où son nom était épinglé, et qui, en raison de la grande taille du jeune homme, dépassait largement les délicates chevilles de la Gryffondor. Désorientée, Hermione chercha une raison pour justifier sa tenue.

_ Et bien…. C'est… je crois que je…

_ Hermione, est ce que… par hasard…, commença Ginny. Toi et Malefoy vous…

_ Quoi ? Non ! s'écriant Hermione d'un ton tranchant.

D'un geste sec, elle enleva la cape du jeune blond, et la fourra sous son bras en prenant soin de cacher le blason de Serpentard et la capuche doublée couleur vert bouteille de la robe.

_ C'est une série de circonstances fâcheuses, c'est tout, tu penses bien qu'un Serpentard comme lui…

_ C'est lui qui t'a donné cette cape, n'est ce pas ? coupa Ginny. Tu ne peux pas dérober quelque chose à Malefoy comme ça, tu n'es pas une voleuse. Et oui, pourquoi un Serpentard comme lui prêterait un vêtement à une personne qu'il considère comme inférieure à lui ?

La question choqua Hermione, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse. En effet, rien n'avait obligé Malefoy à l'aider. Il aurait très bien pu la dénoncer, et en tirer tout le bénéfice, c'est-à-dire les points enlevés à Gryffondor, la retenue, voire même l'expulsion. Mais pour le moment, une seule chose importait.

_S'il te plaît, Ginny, il ne faut pas qu'on sache. Surtout pas Harry et Ron !

_ Je veux savoir ce qui se passe, insista la rouquine.

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire, je lui ai promis…

_ Tu fais des promesses à Drago Malefoy maintenant ? fit Ginny, de plus en plus perplexe.

_ Non, pas à Malefoy, à Dumbledore.

Le nom du directeur de l'école sembla faire hésiter la seule fille de la famille Weasley.

_ Ginny, je t'en supplie !

La rouquine hésita pendant un moment, cherchant manifestement à comprendre ce qui se passait, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de peser le pour et le contre bien longtemps. Car à ce moment là…

_ Hermione, on t'a cherché partout ! Où étais-tu passé ?

Ron surgit du couloir, aux côtés d'Harry. La jeune fille serra encore plus la cape contre sa poitrine, et balbutia un début d'explication qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore :

_ Je… J'étais…avec…

_ Moi, finit Ginny.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle. La sœur de Ron expliqua d'emblée :

_ Je l'ai trouvée à la bibliothèque, elle était endormie, et quand elle s'est réveillée, elle était très faible, je l'ai donc emmenée aux cuisines pour que les elfes lui servent quelque chose à manger.

_ Aux cuisines ?

Les deux jeunes filles retinrent leur souffle, jusqu'à ce que Ron s'écrie :

_ Tu es folle, Ginny, Hermione devient quasiment hystérique quand elle voit des elfes de maison en train de travailler.

Sa sœur eut le bon sens d'éclater de rire et Hermione lui lança un regard offusqué. Ils retournèrent tous à la salle commune, et, tandis qu'elles montaient les marches menant au dortoir, Ginny dit :

_ Tu ne peux donc pas me dire ce qu'il passe ? Je dois juste la fermer et faire comme ci je ne savais rien ?

_ Je suis désolée, Ginny, murmura Hermione. Je… C'est si compliqué.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel elles se regardèrent toutes les deux, Ginny avec un air de défi, manifestement agacée de ne pouvoir rien savoir, et Hermione d'un air suppliant et désolé.

_ C'est d'accord, mais fais attention. Tu sais que Malefoy déteste le sang qu'il considère comme « impur ». Ne t'attaches pas à lui, ou tu souffriras.

_ Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça, Ginny, dit Hermione d'une voix lasse.

La rouquine ne répondit pas et entra dans son dortoir. Hermione finit de monter dans son dortoir. Tout le monde dormait déjà, et la jeune fille sentit une joie intense l'envahir tandis qu'elle se glissait dans les draps. Avant de s'endormir, son regard tomba sur sa valise, dans laquelle était enfermée la robe de Malefoy.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle fit les gros titres :

 

_Le Monstre Disparaît_

_Selon la reportrice, Rita Skeeter, il semblerait que la bête monstrueuse échappée du centre de Recherches de Ste-Mangouste ne soit plus. En effet, la bête aurait été aperçue pour la dernière fois dans un parc de Londres, la nuit. Sous les yeux d'un Moldu, la bête se serait simplement volatilisée dans les airs, projetant « des morceaux de chairs un peu partout ». Bien évidemment, les Aurors, après avoir effacé la mémoire du Moldu, ont nettoyé le terrain avant d'envoyer un échantillon de la chair de la chose au département de recherche de Ste-Mangouste où le ministre de la Magie voit en cela une affaire « qui se termine bien » et …_

 

_ Quoi, c'est tout ? dit Hermionen, ulcérée qu'une histoire qui la tuait à petits feux finisse aussi rapidement.

_ Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à le croire.

_ C'est Rita Skeeter, Harry, ce n'est tout simplement pas crédible.

_ Mais dans ce cas, dit Ron, la bouche pleine, où est la bête ?

_ Si c'est vraiment ce qui s'est passé, je doute qu'il en sache plus que nous. Mais je dois absolument en savoir plus sur cette bête.

_ Tu sais bien que personne ne sait rien.

_ Ca, c'est ce qu'ils veulent nous faire croire. Je vais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour…

_Hermione, c'est une espèce récente…

_ Peu importe ! s'entêta-t-elle, il y a sûrement quelque chose ! Il suffit de chercher ! Une bête aussi imposante n'a pas pu disparaître dans la nature d'un claquement de doigts.

Personne ne songea à la contredire, sachant que c'était complètement inutile d'essayer de la raisonner. Hermione avait son cours de métamorphose, mais elle pourrait trouver un moment entre les cours d'Etude des Runes et d'Arithmancie. Ginny les suivit en gémissant :

_ Et moi, j'ai un cours de divination.

_ Bonne chance, railla Ron, la lecture des lignes de la main, c'est complètement bidon. Regarde, même Hermione a complètement abandonné la matière.

_ Je ne l'ai pas « abandonnée », rectifia Hermione, je pense que ce n'est pas une science exacte, c'est tout.

_ Oui, il ne doit pas y avoir grand-chose à lire dans ta main, de toute façon, dit Ron en lui attrapant doucement le bras.

Mais Hermione se dégagea brusquement, et faillit tirer sur son gant en peau de dragon. Tous la regardèrent d'un air perplexe devant son air paniqué.

_ Ne sois pas stupide, Ron…

_ Tiens, regardez qui est là, s'éleva une voix railleuse.

Tous firent volte-face, et virent la troupe des Serpentards qui les regardaient d'un air mauvais. Malefoy lança :

_ Prêt pour le match retour, Weasley ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on compte cotiser pour investir dans l'achat d'un balai pour enfant, comme ça tu pourras t'entraîner en commençant au ras du sol.

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte rouge vif, et il grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible. Hermione, elle, fut tellement soulagée qu'elle lâcha un soupir. Harry crut que c'était un soupir d'exaspération, et tira Ron par la manche en disant :

_ Laisse tomber, Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Les Serpentards les dépassèrent, Malefoy prenant soin de donner un coup d'épaule à Harry au passage.

_ Venez, on y va, dit Hermione.

Elle n'alla pas rejoindre les autres au déjeuner, mais resta cloitrée dans la bibliothèque, une pile de livres de chaque côté. Hermione adorait rester à cette petite table, à l'écart près de la fenêtre, bien qu'elle ne regardât dehors que de temps à autre. La bête lui rappelait quelque chose. En la voyant de près, sa peau était blanche comme de la craie, et surtout, une texture particulière qu'elle était sûre d'avoir déjà vu. Secouant la tête, elle se leva, et agita violemment sa baguette par inadvertance. Tous les livres des hautes étagères tombèrent, et elle dut faire un bond en arrière pour les éviter.

_ Assurdiato ! dit-elle aussitôt en pointant sa baguette vers le bureau de Madame Pince.

Un nuage de poussière la fit tousser, et elle se rendit compte de la pagaille qu'elle avait faite. Soupirant, elle leva lentement sa baguette, et les livres s'élevèrent un à un pour reprendre leur place initiale.

_ C'est à cause des calamités comme toi qu'on ne trouve rien dans cette fichue bibliothèque. Tout est mal rangé.

Drago Malefoy apparut en face d'elle, le visage impassible, un livre à la main. Il le jeta négligemment à terre, où il s'éleva dans les airs comme les autres.

Mécontente de la façon dont il traitait les livres, Hermione fit tournoyer sa baguette et les livres se rangèrent d'eux-mêmes. Le Serpentard voulut partir lorsqu'elle se rappela soudain de quelque chose :

_ Tu es méprisable. Dire que j'ai pris un risque pour m'occuper de ta potion !

La tête du Serpentard réapparut l'espace d'une seconde, et il dit d'une voix froide :

_ Je ne t'avais rien demandé que je sache. Et puis, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux

Et il disparut dans la Réserve Interdite. Bien décidée, mais ne sachant absolument pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Hermione le suivit, avant de se planter devant lui :

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu m'es un peu redevable ?

_ Redevable, s'esclaffa le garçon. Je ne te dois rien.

_ Bien sur que si, répliqua Hermione, les yeux flamboyants. Je t'ai sauvé la vie, et j'ai sauvé ta potion. Tu pourrais te rendre utile aussi. Par exemple en… M'apprenant l'occlumancie !

Les lèvres de Malefoy se tordirent en un sourire triomphant.

_ Tu détestes ça, n'est ce pas ?

_ De quoi ? lança Hermione en se mettant instinctivement sur la défensive.

_ Que je puisse exceller dans une discipline que tu ne comprends pas…

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança prouva qu'il avait entièrement raison.

_ Si tu veux apprendre l'occlumancie, il y a des tonnes de livres sur le sujet. Lis et apprends, c'est ta spécialité, rat de bibliothèque.

Il leva la main pour prendre un livre, mais Hermione leva sa baguette. Aussitôt, le livre que Malefoy avait saisi s'envola vers elle, entraînant celui qui l'avait pris dans l'élan. Le Serpentard se trouva nez-à-nez avec la Gryffondor, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

_ J'ai déjà beaucoup lu sur le sujet, et je suis sure que la théorie n'a rien à voir avec la pratique, et ce sujet est très intéressant. Apprends-moi comment faire.

_ Saleté de Granger, arrête de m'énerver et fiche moi la paix.

Pour la jeune fille, refuser qu'on lui enseigne quelque chose, c'était comme ci on la forçait à avaler un flacon d'Empestine. Ou bien Malefoy, avec son air suffisant, pensait qu'elle ne progresserait que très lentement, tant, elle avait pu le constater dans les livres, l'occlumancie était une matière plutôt abstraite. Il s'agissait en réalité, comme la divination, d'une science qui n'était pas exacte. Normalement, et justement pour cette raison, Hermione n'aurait pas aimé en apprendre plus sur cette matière. Mais le fait était que, contrairement à la divination, l'occlumancie a maintes fois fait ses preuves, et elle avait pu le constater. N'était-elle pas la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter ?

Se campant devant Malefoy, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, et chercha à entrer dans son esprit. Le contact visuel était la clé, disait le livre _Les Sciences Magiques Nébuleuses_ …

_ Tu es pitoyable, Granger, ricana le garçon. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me convaincre comme ça ?

Hermione cilla un moment, et sentit tout à coup un vent glacial en elle, tandis qu'une foule de souvenirs ressurgissait : son premier jour d'école, la fois où elle avait inondé la salle de classe sans même savoir comment elle avait fait, la première intervention de son père en tant que dentiste qu'elle avait vu… Ils étaient si rapides qu'elle en eut le vertige, et buta contre l'étagère, ce qui rompit le lien.

_ La vie des Moldus est vraiment ennuyeuse, dit Malefoy avec un air de dégoût.

Il n'avait pas l'air content, comme ci il se sentait souillé par de genre d'images. Hermione fut mal à l'aise aussi, elle était consciente qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs intimes. Elle fut certaine que Malefoy pensait la même chose. Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot, comme ci ils hésitaient de la conduite à suivre.

_ C'est bon, j'espère que tu as compris, sale…

Une fois de plus il s'interrompit. Hermione fronça les sourcils :

_ Sale quoi ?

_ …

_ Sale quoi ? insista-t-elle.

Mais il semblait incapable d'en dire plus. Il semblait déconcerté par la rage qui émanait d'Hermione, qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Finalement, elle s'approcha de lui, et dit à voix basse emplie d'un mépris incroyable :

_ Une Sang-De-Bourbe, Drago. Pour toi, je suis une Sang-De-Bourbe.

Malefoy eut un choc, non seulement parce qu'elle l'avait répété deux fois, mais aussi parce que, pour la première fois, elle l'avait appelée par son prénom, ce qui accentuait la portée de sa phrase. Les yeux brillants d'Hermione s'ancrèrent dans les siens l'espace d'une seconde qui lui parut une éternité, puis ce fut finalement lui qui s'écarta d'elle.

_ Maintenant que tu as compris, fous moi la paix, dit sèchement Drago pour se donner une contenance.

Et il tourna les talons pour sortir de la bibliothèque, son livre à la main.

 


	7. Révélations Inquiétantes

 

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Hermione et Malefoy s'évitèrent royalement. Ce dernier n'avait pas su comment prendre les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dit, mais ils avaient eu un tel impact que, lorsqu'il sortait de la bouche d'un Serpentard, il sentait son estomac se nouer. Il s'isolait donc souvent, et sentait grandir pour Granger une rage ardente. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le change comme ça ? Il était Drago Malefoy, un Sang-Pur, et tous les autres ne comptaient pas.

Quand à Hermione, elle s'était enfermée en un mutisme triste à voir. Passant son temps dans la bibliothèque, elle travaillait tellement pour oublier sa tristesse qu'Harry et Ron avaient à peine le temps de leur parler. Ginny avait bien compris que les deux adolescents s'évitaient, mais elle sentait qu'Hermione n'était pas encore prête à en parler. Mais le temps qu'elle passait à la bibliothèque eut tout de même du bon. Finalement, elle tomba sur la gravure d'un énorme serpent. La page avait été arrachée du livre, et rafistolée par la magie, cela se sentait. Hermione se souvint : c'était la page concernant le Basilic qu'on avait retrouvé sur elle lorsque, lors de sa deuxième année, elle avait été pétrifiée. Elle examina la page quand tout à coup, la lumière se fit en elle. Saisissant le livre, elle sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque, laissant en plan ses affaires, et courut au septième étage.

_ Fizwizbiz ?

La gargouille ne bougea pas. Le mot de passe avait changé.

_ Chocoballes ?

Aucun effet.

_ Nid de cafards ? Bulles Baveuses ? Gomme de Limaces ?

Après une nouvelle série de sucreries, ce n'est finalement qu'au son de « Gnome au Poivre » que la gargouille consentit à bouger enfin. Hermione monta les marches quatre à quatre, et ouvrit la porte en grand. Le professeur ne semblait pas être là. La jeune fille entra dans le bureau tout de même, résolue à l'attendre même si elle devait y passer la nuit. Le bruit d'un brasier ardent la fit sursauter, et elle réalisa soudain que c'était Fumseck qui s'enflammait pour mourir avant de revivre à nouveau.

_ Impressionnant ?

Elle fit volte-face, s'attendant à trouver Dumbledore, mais il n'y avait personne. Il lui fallut un bout de temps avant de réaliser que c'était le Choixpeau Magique qui avait parlé.

_ Pour ma part, je commence à trouver cela plutôt lassant.

Hermione s'avança vers lui, avant de dire :

_ J'aimerais vous poser une question : vous avez toujours dit que l'entente entre les maisons devaient être unies pour être plus forte. Pourtant, vous devez savoir que la maison Serpentard n'a jamais aimé la maison Gryffondor.

_ C'est une chose attristante, Miss Granger. J'ai vu cela depuis bien plus longtemps que vous, mais ni la maison Serpentard, ni la maison Gryffondor n'est à blâmer.

_ Vous êtes-vous déjà… trompé durant une Répartition ? tenta Hermione.

_ Jamais, je choisis toujours ce qui est le mieux pour l'élève.

Hermione baissait la tête.

_ Vous pensez que ce n'est pas vrai ? s'enquit le Choixpeau. Ne vous fiez pas à une seule expérience, Miss Granger. Je discerne en chaque personne des défauts, mais aussi des qualités. Et c'est par ces qualités que je les répartis parmi les autres maisons. Si vous apprenez à discerner celles de Mr Malefoy, alors vous pourrez voir au-delà du statut Gryffondor ou Serpentard.

_ Il a raison, vous savez, fit la voix de Dumbledore.

La jeune fille fit volte-face, et rougit. Le Choixpeau Magique savait lire les pensées, mais Dumbledore aussi.

_ Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, Miss Granger ?

_ Je voudrais vous parler de la créature qui m'a attaquée dans la forêt. Je suis sure qu'elle n'a pas « disparue » comme le dit la Gazette.

_ Je ne crois pas non plus, en effet, dit Dumbledore.

_ L'espèce que j'ai vu n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu voir avant, continua Hermione, mais j'étais certaine que, comme les Scroutt à Pétards, il était issu d'un croisement. Il a une peau de serpent : une peau de Basilic plus précisément.

Elle ouvrit le livre à la page du Basilic.

_ Je suis certaine qu'il s'agit de ce type de serpent, les écailles étaient vraiment très grandes.

Dumbledore se pencha sur la gravure, et ne dit rien. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione.

_ Et les effets de la substance ?

La jeune fille hésita, mais après tout, il serait le seul à l'aider. Lentement, elle retira son gant, laissant voir sa main pâle et striée de marques. Dumbledore se leva et tendit la main pour prendre celle de la Gryffondor. Elle hésita.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger, dit-il en souriant. J'ai également fait des recherches à ce sujet, et je peux vous informer d'une chose : vous n'êtes pas contagieuse.

Hermione le regarda avec surprise. Dumbledore prit sa main et l'examina :

_ Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

_ La bile serait une invention humaine, mais ô combien complexe. Les composants de la substance résultent de magie noire, et il est impossible d'obtenir un tel résultat sans une grande puissance.

_ Est-ce que vous pensez… à… Lord Voldemort ? demanda Hermione. La créature aurait disparu parce que…

_ J'envisage également cette hypothèse, dit Dumbledore. Il avait certainement besoin de la créature à des fins personnelles dont j'ignore encore la nature.

_ Mais, on a retrouvé la créature morte ! Les morceaux de chair étaient éparpillés.

_ Je pense que ce n'était pas la créature en elle-même qui était la plus importante, mais bel et bien cette substance qu'elle sécrétait en elle. Vous dépérissez petit à petit, Miss Granger, et même si le poison n'est pas contagieux, il tue. Si Lord Voldemort cherche à semer la terreur, il peut très bien faire usage de cette substance.

La main de la Gryffondor se mit à trembler. Dumbledore s'en aperçut, et lui adressa un regard rassurant.

_ Mais comment ? dit Hermione. Comment aurait-il pu connaître l'existence de la créature si elle était au département de Recherches de Ste-Mangouste ? Pensez-vous qu'il ait des complices ?

_ C'est tout à fait possible… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Il semblerait que les effets de ce poison soient minimes chez vous, aussi, cela prend plus de temps. Mais le temps nécessaire pour qu'on vous sauve.

_ Doit-on prévenir Harry ? fit Hermione, inquiète.

_ Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que ce soit moi qui le mette au courant. D'ici là, je voudrais que vous soyez très prudente. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous d'avoir à subir ce poison tous les jours.

_ Oh…euh… bien… Vous… vous pensez que je vais m'en sortir ?

Elle croisa le regard de Dumbledore. Celui-ci se redressa et dit :

_ Je ne le pense pas, Miss Granger, j'en suis certain.

_ Tu aurais dû me le dire, Hermione !

Harry la regardait avec colère, et Ron contemplait d'un air abasourdi la main d'Hermione. Cela avait été pour le Survivant un énorme choc d'apprendre qu'en réalité, son amie mourait à petits feux sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il était rentré en trombe dans la salle commune, faisant sursauter Ginny qui avait laissé tomber Pattenrond. Hermione avait, sous les yeux de ses amis choqués, retiré son gant et montré sa main.

_ Je voulais te le dire, Harry, implora Hermione, mais tu comprends, Dumbledore voulait que je me taise !

_ Donc, la substance qui te contamine serait utilisée par Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Ron, l'air inquiet.

_ Oui, et, d'après Dumbledore, celle qui m'a touchée était de moindre puissance. Il dit qu'il aura largement le temps de trouver un antidote avant que…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, et en voyant les têtes de ses amis, elle s'empressa de les rassurer :

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien ! Vraiment !

_ Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air en forme ces derniers temps, fit remarquer Ron.

La Gryffondor sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la potion qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, c'était surtout…

_ Je suis fatiguée ! coupa Ginny en s'étirant. Hermione, tu montes avec moi ? J'aimerais que tu m'aides pour mon devoir de potions.

Les deux filles montèrent après avoir salué les garçons, mais à la grande surprise, Ginny ne s'arrêta pas à son dortoir, et monta dans celui d'Hermione.

_ Euh… Ginny ? Ce n'est pas ton dortoir…

Mais la sœur de Ron avait déjà ouvert la porte, et marchait résolument vers le lit de son amie.

_ Quand tu m'as autorisée à utiliser ta plume et que je suis venue la chercher tout à l'heure, dit-elle, j'ai vu ça dépasser de ta valise.

Elle s'assura que personne ne les regardait et désigna la robe de sorcier de Malefoy. Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer, mais s'efforça de prendre un air impassible.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, reprit Ginny, mais maintenant qu'Harry et Ron savent au sujet de ta maladie, je me demande le rapport que tout cela a à avoir avec Malefoy.

Hermione ne répondit pas. En fait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait mêlé le jeune Serpentard à toute cette histoire qui ne le regardait pas. Il ne pouvait rien avoir entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard.

_ Tu as raison, Ginny, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Malefoy n'a rien à voir avec tout cela. Je lui rendrais sa robe plus tard, et s'il estime qu'elle est souillée par mes mains de Sang-De-Bourbe, alors je la jetterais.

Son air tranquille malgré le fait qu'elle ait prononcé le mot « Sang-De-Bourbe » choqua Ginny, qui comprit à quel point son amie se sentait mal. Conciliante, elle posa une main sur son épaule, et dit d'une voix conciliante :

_ Il te faut te changer les idées. Regarde, demain, il y aura la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Si tu veux, je peux…

_ Non, non, vas-y avec Harry, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Le changement d'air me permettra d'être au calme et de réfléchir plus posément. J'irais avec Ron.

Ginny lui tapota vaguement l'épaule, et sortit du dortoir. Hermione replia la robe de Malefoy et la rangea dans son sac. Elle la donnerait à quelqu'un qui la lui donnerait. Elle trouverait un moyen pour qu'ils n'aient pas à se rencontrer. Elle se sentit tout à coup très fatiguée, et sa tête lui tourna. Elle cracha à nouveau du sang, et n'eut même plus le souvenir de s'être changée, ni de s'être glissée dans les draps pour s'endormir.

 


	8. Pré-Au-Lard

 

Le lendemain, au déjeuner, Hermione se sentit de meilleure humeur à l'idée de sortir un peu de Poudlard. Elle déjeuna avec appétit, ce qui fit sourire Ginny, et n'accorda pas un regard à la table des Serpentards.

_ Et bien, pour un peu, tu ressemblais à Ron, dit Ginny tandis qu'elles sortaient ensemble de la Grande Salle.

_ Je me demande comment je dois prendre ça, dit Hermione en éclatant de rire.

Malefoy apparut dans leur champ de vision, mais Ginny l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor, pour se préparer. Hermione en profita pour relire pour la énième fois les instructions de sa potion. Il fallait qu'elle repose pendant plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir y insérer l'alihotsy. A ce stade, il lui sembla que les potions commençaient à nuancer. La sienne avait une jolie couleur violette, comme précisé dans le manuel, tandis que celle d'Harry était bleu marine. En revanche celle de Ron était orange, et celle de Lavande était noire. Grimaçant, elle se releva, et rejoignit Ginny qui l'attendait.

_ Comment ça se présente, pour les potions ? s'informa Ginny.

_ Nous avons fait les mêmes manœuvres, et pourtant je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous avons des mixtures aussi différentes.

Elle se demanda malgré elle comment Malefoy se débrouillait avec sa potion, mais chassa aussitôt cette pensée de sa tête. Hélas, lorsqu'elle descendit avec Ginny, elle le vit marcher accompagné de Pansy Parkinson. Dire qu'elle avait en plus de cela emmené sa cape pour la lui rendre…

_ A plus tard, glissa Ginny qui partit rejoindre Harry.

Hermione se mit en route, priant le ciel pour que Ron réussisse à lui faire passer une bonne après-midi, loin du problème de Drago Malefoy. En quelques minutes à peine, elle riait aux éclats, et Ron fut heureux de voir qu'elle était redevenue la Hermione qu'il avait toujours connue. Ils visitèrent Zonko, la boutique de farces et attrapes, passèrent par la poste, Hermione voulant envoyer une lettre à ses parents, et pour finir entrèrent chez Honeydukes, la confiserie magique.

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu fais pour manger une glace avec un froid pareil, dit Ron tandis qu'ils cheminaient vers la cabane Hurlante.

_ Mais non, Ron, regarde, elle est chaude en réalité !

Son ami remarqua, en effet, la vapeur qui se dégageait du cornet. Son regard s'attarda ensuite machinalement sur sa main. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus contagieuse, Hermione ne portait ses gants en peau de dragons pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur sa main, car à part eux, personne ne savait l'état véritable de sa main. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas mis son gant en peau de dragon, car jamais elle n'aurait pu enfiler ses moufles.

_ Tu veux qu'on s'assoit un peu ? demanda Ron en désignant un large rocher plat.

Ils prirent place, et Hermione mangea sa glace avant de dire :

_ Tu savais que…

_ La Cabane Hurlante est la maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne, oui je sais, dit Ron. Tu me le dis à chaque fois qu'on vient ici.

_ Ah… désolée, dit Hermione en finissant sa sucrerie.

_ Hermione, commença Ron. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on la regarde mais… je peux voir… ta main ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, et hésita, avant de finalement enlever son gant. Il lui semblait que sa main était morte, même si elle pouvait parfaitement bouger les doigts. Ron la saisit, et l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

_ Elles te font mal ?

_ Un peu, avoua Hermione, mais j'avoue que je n'y pense pas trop…

_ Mais Dumbledore va trouver un antidote rapidement n'est ce pas ?

_ Il m'a dit qu'il fait son possible, mais je ne m'inquiète pas.

_ Il faut qu'il fasse vite, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !

_ Ron…

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il y eut un long silence. Hermione eut l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui était en train de se passer chez Ron, mais…

_ Tiens, tiens, mais regardez qui est là !

Tous deux levèrent la tête et se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Hermione sentit son cœur rater un bond. Pansy Parkinson les toisait en croisant les bras, avec à ses côtés Malefoy qui la regardait avec des yeux froids. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que le paysage enneigé lui allait bien.

« Oh non ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas lu dans mes pensées ! » dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Mais Malefoy ne cherchait pas à nouer un contact visuel avec elle. Il se concentrait en réalité sur la main de la Gryffondor qui était largement recouverte dans celle de Ron.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Ron sur un ton de défi.

_ Pré-au-Lard ne t'appartient pas, Weasley, répliqua Pansy, tu n'aurais même pas de quoi te payer une boule de neige.

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et lâcha la main d'Hermione.

_ Laisse-nous tranquille, dit sèchement la jeune Gryffondor.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'adresser la parole ! vociféra Pansy Parkinson. Espèce…

Malefoy aurait presque voulu se boucher les oreilles, mais il entendit l'expression qu'il avait tant de fois utilisée lui-même.

_ … de sale Sang-De-Bourbe !

Les quatre adolescents se défièrent du regard pendant un long moment, puis Ron saisit de nouveau la main de son amie, et marmonna :

_ Viens, on s'en va.

_ Aie, dit Hermione en sentant l'ongle du rouquin effleurer une de ses marques.

_ Désolé, murmura Ron en relâchant sa prise.

Ils allaient partir quand tout à coup la voix de Malefoy s'éleva, pleine de défi :

_ Tu as raison, grand Roi Ouistiti. Si tu veux que Gryffondor gagne, il vaut mieux que tu sois cloué au lit avec la maladie contagieuse de la Granger.

Hermione fit brusquement volte-face et le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il n'avait pas osé ! Pansy elle-même regardait Malefoy avec surprise, avant de reporter son attention sur Ron qui avait froncé les sourcils.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu en sais Malefoy ? Arrête de…

_ J'en sais beaucoup plus que toi, Weasley, répondit calmement le jeune homme blond. Je me suis fait attaquer avec Granger, j'ai passé la nuit dans le lit de l'infirmerie à côté du sien, et j'étais là quand les sorciers du département de Recherches de Ste-Mangouste lui ont dit qu'elle devrait porter des gants.

Hermione aurait voulu disparaître sous terre, et sentit la main de Ron tremblait. Il était sous le choc, et il n'était pas le seul.

_ Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, Drago ! piailla Pansy Parkinson en sautillant sur place, émoustillée par ce nouveau ragot.

_ C'est parce que c'est faux, répliqua Hermione, tremblante de rage.

Mais tout à coup, Ron lui lâcha lentement la main. Attristée, elle se tourna vers lui.

_ Ron ! Je te jure que…

_ Il vaut mieux y aller. Viens, dit-il d'une voix blanche en évitant de la regarder.

_ Etre dans la même pièce que cet castor de Granger ! commenta Pansy Parkinson. Quelle horreur !

Sans attendre Hermione, Ron se mit en route. L'ambiance joyeuse du début d'après-midi semblait bien loin, à présent, et ils finirent par retrouver Harry et Ginny qui rentraient à Poudlard. Le retour se déroula dans un silence absolu, Ron ne disant rien, et Hermione tentant à grand-peine de retenir ses larmes. Sans comprendre, Harry et Ginny échangeaient des regards surpris. Ce ne fit que lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la salle commune que Ron fit volte-face, le regard flamboyant.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu veux nous tuer ?

_ Ron !

_ Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? dit aussitôt Harry en se mettant entre eux.

_ Elle est contagieuse ! lâcha Ron, furieux en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Hermione.

_ Quoi ? bredouilla Ginny.

_ C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle portait un gant en peau de dragons…

_ Mais… comment tu le sais ? s'enquit Harry en regardant Hermione.

_ C'est Drago Malefoy qui l'a dit.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione qui dit aussitôt :

_ Et c'est faux. Dumbledore me l'a dit, je ne suis pas contagieuse. On a cru que je l'étais lorsque j'étais attaquée, et à ce moment, je ne pouvais rien vous dire. J'ai su que je ne l'étais plus lorsque Dumbledore a informé Harry. S'il vous plaît, croyez-moi…

Son regard était plein de larmes, et Ron se calma un peu. Harry finit par s'approcher d'Hermione et dit d'une voix douce :

_ On te croit, Hermione.

_ Je pense qu'il… qu'il vaut mieux que tu ailles te coucher, dit Ginny.

Tous s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer, et la jeune fille en fut blessée. Ils la croyaient, mais ne voulaient pas la toucher. Refoulant ses larmes, elle monta les escaliers et s'effondra sur son lit en enfouissant la tête dans ses mains. Tout ça c'était la faute de Drago Malefoy. Il ne lui avait pas menti en partant de l'infirmerie.

« _Je me ferais un plaisir de raconter les pires horreurs sur toi par la suite, si tu ne me fous pas la paix en m'entraînant dans tes ennuis »_

Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ? Avait-elle cru qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien vis-à-vis d'elle ? Où qu'elle aille, il fallait toujours qu'il soit là pour lui rappeler son malheur. Renonçant à dîner, elle vérifia que l'élixir d'Hystéria allait bien, et se coucha. Mais elle mit longtemps à s'endormir.

 


	9. Les dernières phases

 

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était au courant qu'Hermione Granger avait une maladie contagieuse. En effet, Pansy Parkinson ne s'était pas gênée pour répandre cette rumeur aussitôt qu'elle était rentrée de Pré-au-Lard. Maintenant, dès que la Gryffondor entrait dans une salle où apparaissait au bout d'un couloir, les élèves se poussaient contre le mur et la laissait passer en la suivant du regard, de peur d'attraper sa maladie. Même dans la bibliothèque, elle remarquait qu'elle ne pouvait plus prendre aucun livre sans que tout le monde ne la regarde d'un air horrifié, comme ci maintenant le livre était contaminé. Exaspérée, Hermione jeta sa plume avec humeur sur le parchemin, et partit s'isoler dans les toilettes des filles.

Même dans la salle commune, les Gryffondor se tenaient à l'écart, malgré tous les efforts de Harry, Ron et Ginny pour les convaincre qu'elle n'était pas contagieuse. Cependant, eux-mêmes, bien qu'ils restaient ensemble, ne s'approchaient pas d'elle, et restait poliment en retrait. Hermione eut presque l'impression de ne plus avoir d'amis. De plus, on lui interdisait désormais d'approcher les élixirs d'Hystéria. Lavande Brown était même allée jusqu'à brandir sa baguette, et, malgré leurs protestations, n'avait pas surveillé sa potion qui avait éclatée, projetant partout des étincelles multicolores.

_ C'est de ta faute ! hurla-t-elle.

_ Non, c'est de la tienne, Lavande, répliqua Ginny d'un ton féroce. Hermione essayait simplement de t'aider.

Mais ce qui était vraiment insupportable pour Hermione, c'était les Serpentards, qui eux ne se privaient pas pour lui lancer d'insultantes remarques qui la rendaient de plus en plus furieuse. Ce ne fut finalement qu'à la énième réplique de Pansy Parkinson qu'elle réagit.

_ Alors, Granger ? Au moins, maintenant, tu sais enfin où les Sangs-De-Bourbe dans ton genre doivent se tenir.

C'en fut trop pour la Gryffondor qui fit volte-face et marcha résolument sur le groupe des Serpentards, qui s'écartèrent avec une mine de dégoût. Mais Hermione ne regarda même pas Pansy, qui avait fait un saut sur le côté avec un glapissement de dégoût, et fonça sur Drago Malefoy, qui lui contrairement aux autres, n'avait pas bougé. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

_ Dégueulasse ! s'écria Avery.

_ Eloigne-toi immédiatement de lui, espèce de sale…

_ Dis leur, coupa Hermione en regardant Malefoy droit dans les yeux.

Il ne répondit pas, et ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Hermione essaya machinalement d'entrer dans son esprit pour savoir à quoi il pensait. Elle avait lu des livres sur l'occlumancie, après le fiasco de son seul cours, et s'était même entraînée sur Harry à son insu. Toutefois, contrairement à l'Elu, Malefoy était un très bon occlumens.

_ N'y pense même pas, Granger, et dégage.

Elle savait qu'il arrivait à bloquer facilement ses pensées, et que la phrase qu'il avait prononcée avait un double sens qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Tout à coup, Hermione eut la sensation désagréable et sentit une foule de souvenirs l'envahir. Paniquée, elle chercha à fermer son esprit, mais sans se concentrer, c'était très difficile. Et Malefoy qui entrait dans sa tête, encore, encore. N'en pouvant plus, Hermione rassembla le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait, et ferma son esprit. Elle sentit qu'on essayait de forcer, et un mal de tête l'envahit, lui prouvant clairement que ses maigres tentatives ne suffiraient pas à venir à bout de Malefoy. Détournant la tête, elle rompit le contact.

_ Nous sommes presque au même niveau, Malefoy.

Il ne répondit pas, et la scruta une fois de plus. Hélas, Pansy intervint, n'ayant manifestement rien remarqué du petit manège.

_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu te crois au niveau de Drago, toi qui n'est qu'une affreuse Sang…

_ Ca suffit, coupa sèchement Malefoy.

Surpris, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Le jeune blond ne les regardait pas, et continuait de fixer la Granger. Puis il tourna les talons, et s'en alla, suivi de Pansy Parkinson qui jeta à Hermione un regard noir. Qu'est ce qui se passait à la fin ? Ce petit combat avait revigoré Hermione, et ce fut de meilleure humeur qu'elle se rendit à son cours d'arithmancie, en prenant soin de s'asseoir au fond de la classe pour ne pas alarmer les autres élèves. Elle ne revit Malefoy qu'au cours de potions. Rogue avait exigé qu'ils amènent l'élixir d'Hystéria.

_ Je vois que bon nombre d'entre vous ont cruellement besoin que je mette un T, à leur devoir, murmura-t-il en voyant que seul Harry, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy avaient réussi à faire durer leur potion jusque là.

Il se pencha vers la potion de Ron qui jetait des étincelles, et dit d'une voix glaciale :

_ Dites-moi, Weasley, savez-vous lire ?

Ron serra les poings sous la table.

_ Oui, Monsieur.

_ Dans ce cas, auriez-vous l'amabilité de lire la quarante-septième indication se trouvant dans votre livre ?

Ron tourna brusquement les pages de son manuel, puis lut d'une voix monocorde.

« Remuez la potion, attendre qu'elle soit bleue turquoise et rajouter un crin de licorne. »

_ Avez-vous fait tout ce qui est écrit ici ? s'enquit Rogue.

_ Oui, professeur, grogna Ron, qui ressemblait à une bouilloire prête à exploser.

_ Faux, Weasley, vous n'avez pas attendu que votre potion devienne bleue turquoise avant d'ajouter le crin de licorne, aussi cette mixture ne sert strictement à rien.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit disparaître le contenu du chaudron.

_ Et j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor pour votre incapacité à suivre les instructions d'un manuel.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent, tandis que Rogue poursuivait son examen. Il passa devant la potion d'Hermione qui était d'un beau violet, comme décrit dans le manuel à ce stade de la potion, et arriva enfin devant celle de Harry, qui quant à elle était bleue marine. Il eut un rictus.

_ Résultat toujours aussi décevant, Mr Potter.

Harry ne répondit pas, et se contenta de le regarder sans ciller, sachant que Rogue ferait tout pour le provoquer une fois de plus, mais cette fois, à la surprise générale, le maître des potions ne dit rien et s'en alla examiner la potion de Malefoy. Les Gryffondors serrèrent les dents en entendant Rogue attribuer 10 points à Serpentard.

_ Ce n'est…, commença Ron, mais Harry et Hermione l'incitèrent à se taire.

Pour une fois que Rogue ne s'était pas acharné sur eux, ce n'était pas la peine de le provoquer.

_ Evidemment, tous ceux qui n'ont plus de potion se verront attribuer un devoir supplémentaire, dit nonchalamment le professeur en retournant à son tableau. Maintenant, nous allons étudier la dernière phase de l'élixir d'Hystéria.

Il agita sa baguette et les pages des manuels des élèves se mirent à tourner toutes seules, jusqu'à arriver à la dernière page illustrant l'ultime phase de préparation de la potion.

_ L'élixir d'Hystéria prend toute sa force durant la dernière phase de préparation, dit Rogue en désignant un chaudron bouillonnant. Ce n'est qu'à partir d'un certain moment, suivant la façon dont vous avez entretenu le feu sous la potion, que vous pourrez ajouter l'alihotsy, le dernier ingrédient. Ce moment sera venu quand vous entendrez la potion émettre un léger sifflement continu…

Il s'interrompit soudain, et tout le monde leva la tête. Rogue ne regardait pas la classe, comme à son habitude, mais fixait la pendule accrochée à une des colonnes du cachot. Tout le monde en fit de même, et il passa dix secondes avant que Rogue ne murmure :

_ Maintenant…

Soudain, la potion se mit à émettre un son aigu très désagréable et à projeter des étincelles. Tout le monde se boucha les oreilles, mais Rogue continua, imperturbable, sa voix couvrant le bruit :

_ A partir de ce moment, vous rajoutez l'alihotsy, et ensuite…

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'ingrédient qui s'éleva dans les airs avant de finalement atterrir dans le chaudron. Tout à coup, la potion se mit à exploser, et à émettre d'énormes panaches de fumées d'où s'échappaient des étincelles alors que le sifflement devenait de plus en plus fort. Tout le monde plongea sous une table, tête baissée et oreilles bouchées, mais tout à coup :

_ Stop !

Tout s'arrêta. Rogue s'approcha du chaudron, soulevant les pans de sa robe. De sa baguette, il fit alors élever une sphère multicolore de la taille d'un Cognard. Tout le monde émergea du dessous des tables, et il expliqua :

_ A l'aide d'une branche d'aubépine, vous devez extraire le jus.

Il perça la balle d'où s'échappa un liquide semblable à du jus de pommes. Celui-ci tournoya doucement et tomba dans un flacon prévu à cet effet, tandis que la branche d'aubépine se désintégrait sous leurs yeux, comme-ci la potion était comme un acide puissant mangeant le bois. Tout le monde regarda, choqué, Rogue reboucher le flacon et dire d'une voix blanche :

_ Et voici un élixir d'Hystéria en bonne et dûe forme. Une seule goutte de cette potion saurait rendre l'un de vous totalement fou. Mais vu qu'il ne reste que trois d'entre vous ayant encore leur potion, les autres ayant lamentablement échoué, je demanderais à la classe de me faire un compte rendu de deux parchemins sur l'élixir d'Hystéria.

Des murmures de protestations s'élevèrent de toute part, jusqu'à ce que Rogue balaye la salle de son regard. Hermione soupira, et tourna les pages de son manuel. La fin du cours se termina dans un incessant grattement de plumes. A l'heure du déjeuner, tous étaient extrêmement abattus, et Hermione fit un tour dans les toilettes des filles. Alors qu'elle se lavait les mains elle sentit une présence glacée familière derrière elle.

_ J'entends beaucoup parler de toi ces temps-cis, Hermione Granger, dit Mimi Geignarde.

_ Bonjour Mimi, dit la concernée d'une voix lasse. Oui, je suis au courant.

_ Ils ne sont pas très gentils. Deux filles sont venues ici et t'ont insultée copieusement.

_ Je suppose qu'il y a eu pire, soupira Hermione en retenant ses larmes. Tout le monde me fuit et me déteste. Mais bon, j'aimerais mieux être morte qu'avoir à baisser la tête devant elle.

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles machinalement, et les regretta aussi en se mordant les lèvres. A chaque fois, elle oubliait à quel point Mimi pouvait être susceptible. Et ça ne manqua pas : sa voix perçante retentit dans les toilettes des filles :

_ Quel manque de tact ! Parler de mort devant moi ! Mais bien sur ! Personne ne se préoccupe de ce que peut ressentir Mimi, froissons-là, ça ne fait rien, de toute façon elle est déjà morte ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

_ Mais…, tenta Hermione.

Les lamentations de Mimi s'étouffèrent lorsqu'elle s'enfuit par un des robinets. Hermione retint un soupir. Même les toilettes des filles, dans lesquelles elle se réfugiait toujours pour pleurer, lui semblait tout à coup loin d'être accueillante. Mimi avait le don de mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise. Et puis, elle avait d'autres soucis en tête.

Ne sachant plus où aller, elle opta pour la cabane de Hagrid. Certainement, lui, la croirait-il. N'avait-elle pas d'ailleurs longuement aidé Hagrid lors de sa troisième année ? Mais soudain, au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa, seul, son sac à la main...

_ Toi…, gronda-t-elle.

Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de la fixer d'un air glacial. Hermione serra les poings pour s'empêcher de le gifler, et dut faire appel à tout son courage pour ne pas crier.

_ Au moins, tout le monde a compris qu'il ne fallait pas approcher quelqu'un… comme toi, dit nonchalamment Malefoy.

Il la vit prendre une profonde inspiration, mais sa voix menaçante et glaciale montrait qu'elle était prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment.

_ Contrairement aux Serpentards, ce n'est pas à cause de mon sang que l'on ne m'approche pas. Tu trouves ça drôle, je suppose ?

_ Ne prends pas la grosse tête, Granger, je n'ai pas à me justifier avec toi.

_ Ah oui, dit Hermione en éclatant d'un rire sans joie, c'est parce que je suis une…

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot de plus, Malefoy plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, et, dans l'élan, elle sentit son dos heurter douloureusement le mur. Surprise, elle ne put que se plonger dans ses yeux gris, et en eut le vertige. Le jeune homme murmura d'une voix cassante :

_ N'emploie plus jamais ce terme insultant devant moi.

 


	10. Pénultième rapprochement

 

Hermione ferma la porte de la cabine des toilettes des filles et vomit à nouveau. En ce moment, ses nausées devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, et elle avait du mal à tenir debout. En cours de métamorphose, elle avait bien failli s'évanouir. Mais elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait flancher maintenant que la rumeur de Pansy Parkinson sur sa prétendue contagion devenait de moins en moins crédible, grâce notamment à Ginny Weasley. Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire devant une assemblée complètement abasourdie qu'elle attrapa la main pâle d'Hermione dans la sienne. Lorsque les Gryffondor s'aperçurent que la sœur de Ron n'avait aucune séquelle, ils se montrèrent plus sympathiques avec Hermione, et bientôt suivirent les Poufsouffle, ainsi que les Serdaigle.

La jeune fille essayait de faire bonne figure, mais au fond, la maladie la rongeait encore plus. Cependant, elle se devait de faire abstraction de son mal, non seulement vis-à-vis de ses amis, mais aussi de l'élixir d'Hystéria. Il ne manquait plus que…

_ L'alihotsy, dit Harry en jouant avec ses œufs du bout de sa fourchette.

_ Oui, il faut que j'y aille dans la matinée, et j'espère qu'Hagrid va en trouver, dit Hermione. En cette période, c'est plutôt difficile. Ce n'est qu'au jour qu'on a plus de chances d'approcher les plants d'alihotsy.

Elle grimaça, et tapota de sa baguette la carafe de jus de fruits qui s'inclina toute seule pour remplir son verre.

_ Et Ron ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

_ Il semble… prêt pour le match retour, dit Ginny en mangeant ses céréales.

D'un mouvement, tous les trois se tournèrent vers Ron, seul à l'autre bout de la table, en face de Lavande Brown qui ne cessait de lui parlait d'une voix surexcitée.

_ Le pauvre, murmura Hermione.

_ Il sera plus heureux quand on gagnera, dit Ginny d'un ton confiant.

_ D'ici là, il va falloir qu'il reprenne confiance en lui pour bloquer les buts de Serpentards, dit Harry avec humeur.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ginny en lui tapotant le bras, comprenant pourquoi il était en colère, le professeur McGonagall a interdit à Crabbe de jouer. Je ne risque rien, n'oublie pas que je suis très rapide sur un balai…

Le jeune homme a la cicatrice ne répondit pas, continuant son petit déjeuner avec moins d'entrain qu'il ne l'avait commencé.

_ Les Serpentards sont toujours comme ça, se renfrogna-t-il. Toujours à se croire supérieur aux autres, à traiter les gens par leur sang.

Hermione eut un rictus, et leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder à la dérobée la table des Serpentards. Malefoy était avec son groupe, comme d'habitude, qui ricanait de tout et de n'importe quoi. Elle baissa les yeux avant qu'il n'ait pu remarquer quoi que ce soit, et pensa à leur dernière rencontre.

_« N'emploie plus jamais ce terme insultant devant moi »_

C'est ce qu'il avait dit, et c'était la phrase qui avait calmée sa colère, qui aurait pu persister encore si longtemps. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un Serpentard aurait pu trouver l'expression « Sang-De-Bourbe » insultante, eux qui l'employaient si souvent. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui, le parfait petit Serpentard, et…

_ Hermione ? Hermione, je te parle, tu m'écoutes ?

_ Quoi ? balbutia l'interpellée en sortant de sa rêverie.

_ J'allais te demander si tu serais là pour le match.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, marmonna Hermione. D'après Hagrid, les plants d'alihotsy sont plutôt éloignés, et il n'y en a plus dans les serres. Et comme Rogue a demandé à ce que ce soit nous qui allions chercher le… dernier ingrédient.

Elle frissonna à l'idée de retourner dans la Forêt Interdite. Maintenant que le monstre avait disparu, le ministère avait rappelé les Aurors. Hagrid ne s'était jamais fait attaqué malgré toutes les fois où il s'était rendu dans la Forêt, et il était assez robuste pour se défendre en cas de besoin, mais le souvenir de la bête était encore traumatisant.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, dit Harry. Si tu es avec Hagrid, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Tu as confiance en lui n'est ce pas ?

_ Bien sur, répondit la Gryffondor. C'est juste que… j'ai encore le souvenir de cette bête dans ma tête. Mais ça passera. Cette fois, Hagrid est avec moi, alors tout devrait bien aller. Je suis quand même embêtée d'avoir à manquer le match.

Ginny lui adressa un sourire contrit, et avança sa main pour prendre la sienne. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa vieille montre.

_ Il faut y aller, dit-il précipitamment. On est en retard.

Prenant la petite sœur de Ron par le poignet, il sortit de la Grande Salle, laissant Hermione seule finir son déjeuner. Quelques instants plus tard, les Serpentards en firent de même, mais elle préféra ne pas les regarder et garda résolument le nez plongé dans son livre.

Hagrid ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle et parvint à sa hauteur.

_ Tu es prête, Hermione ? dit-il, son arbalète à la main.

_ Ah… oui, dit la jeune fille en rangeant le livre dans son sac. Allons-y.

Ils sortirent en même temps que tous les autres élèves qui se dirigeaient sur le terrain. Hermione lança un regard désolé à la foule, en pensant qu'un autre moment aurait certainement été plus approprié pour aller chercher l'alihotsy.

_ Moi aussi j'aurais aimé assister au match, grogna Hagrid en prenant le chemin menant à la Forêt.

_ Il n'y aura pas de problèmes, Hagrid, n'est ce pas ? couina Hermione.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Je suis allé plusieurs fois dans la Forêt Interdite. Et puis, maintenant que la bête a disparu de là, tu peux être sure que je te protègerai des autres créatures.

Vaguement rassurée, mais se promettant de rester près d'Hagrid, et tous deux s'enfoncèrent dans la végétation. Par sécurité, Hermione sortit sa baguette magique, mais également le livre qu'elle lisait dans la Grande Salle.

_ Alors…, dit-elle en plissant les yeux. On dit que c'est une plante qu'on peut trouver à proximité des endroits plutôt humides. On peut les reconnaître parce qu'elles sursautent et…

_ Laisse, Hermione. Je sais exactement où elles sont, dit Hagrid. Mais ça fait une bonne demi-heure de marche tout de même.

_ Alors, allons-y, soupira la Gryffondor en rangeant son livre.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, quand le demi-géant dit :

_ On entend beaucoup parler de toi ces derniers temps, hein ?

_ Oui, malheureusement, soupira Hermione.

_ Je tenais à te dire, commença Hagrid. Que moi je te crois. Je n'ai jamais cru que tu étais contagieuse. Mais je m'en suis longtemps voulu de t'avoir infligé cette épreuve dans la Forêt.

Les craintes d'Hermione revinrent à la charge, et elle dut lutter pour conserver son calme :

_ Tout va bien, Hagrid, dit-elle avec un sourire. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, ce n'était pas de votre faute. Dumbledore ne vous en a pas voulu n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi serions-nous en colère?

Le garde-chasse parut un peu plus heureux et commença même à siffloter. Les cris qui retentissaient du stade de Quidditch s'était évanoui depuis déjà bien longtemps alors qu'ils marchaient. La Forêt devenait de plus en plus sombre, et, comme la fois où Hermione s'y était perdue en allant au Cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, humide, remplie d'une brume étrange. La jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus mal. Avec horreur, elle s'aperçut que ses nausées revenaient.

« Oh non, murmura-t-elle, pas maintenant. »

Prenant de grandes inspirations pour se calmer, elle fit mine de s'étirer tout en marchant, et resta volontairement derrière Hagrid.

_ Reste bien à côté de moi, dit le demi-géant, cette partie de la Forêt est pleine de creux, et de trous, et en plus de cela, elle est sombre. Je m'en voudrais si tu tombais.

Hermione dut obéir et se mit à respirer de plus en plus fort, réprimant sa nausée. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Hagrid avançait, son arbalète à la main, scrutant l'obscurité.

_ Les plants d'alihotsy devraient être tout près maintenant.

_ Lumos, dit Hermione en regrettant d'avoir autant mangé au petit déjeuner.

Elle s'avança volontairement pour éviter que le géant ne voie son visage aussi blanc que la craie, la baguette brandie.

_ Cette partie de la Forêt est pratiquement inaccessible, dit-elle. Hagrid, comment faites-vous pour marcher ici ? Il faut savoir pratiquement voler pour ne pas se coincer le pied dans un creux…

_ Je pense que c'est une question d'habitude, répondit celui-ci. Mais ce n'est pas très sur ici, alors il vaudrait mieux trouver l'alihotsy tout de suite.

_ Oui, vous avez raison.

La voix d'Hermione était faible, et elle haletait. C'était encore un miracle qu'elle tienne sur ses deux jambes. Trébuchant à chaque pas, elle avança encore un peu, ce qui contraignit Hagrid à avancer aussi pour ne pas la perdre de vue dans le brouillard qui s'épaississait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

_ Je crois… je crois que j'ai trouvé, dit Hermione en sortant son livre. Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit cette variété que demande Rogue. Je vais vérifier.

Tournant fébrilement la page, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait même plus lire, ni comparer le dessin de la plante de son livre à celles qui se trouvaient devant elle. Juste derrière, Hagrid se pencha, et étudia la plante qui hoquetait devant eux.

_ Oui, c'est bien elle. En tout cas ça y ressemble.

_ Ah ? dit Hermione en fermant précipitamment le livre. Dans ce cas… allons-y.

_ Fais très attention. Elles sont plutôt sensibles.

Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention de se salir les mains. Elle doutait même avoir assez de force pour en arracher les feuilles. Pointant sa baguette, elle coupa magiquement les feuilles de la plante qui se débattit en signe de protestation. Les enveloppant dans un papier kraft, la jeune fille les rangea soigneusement dans son sac.

Soudain, elle eut le vertige, et chancela. Son attitude étrange finit toutefois par inquiéter Hagrid qui se pencha vers elle.

_ Qu'est ce qui ne…

_ Tout va bien, dit-elle, j'ai juste un point de côté, je ne suis pas habitué à…

_ Hermione, attention !

Elle redressa brusquement la tête, et se rendit compte que la terre tremblait encore plus que d'habitude. C'en fut trop pour le Gryffondor qui murmura :

_ C'est le monstre…

_ Non ! Un troupeau de centaures ! rugit Hagrid. Nous sommes sur leur territoire, il faut se cacher. Va derrière cet arbre immédiatement !

Des cris sauvages leur annoncèrent que les centaures se trouvaient tout près d'eux. Hagrid disparut dans la brume, tandis qu'Hermione reculait pour se cacher derrière un tronc d'arbre comme il le lui avait dit. Mais son pied rencontra le vide, et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu le réaliser, elle s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres avec un cri strident qui fut couvert par le bruit des sabots. Sa tête se cogna contre quelque chose de dur, et elle sentit que tout devenait flou autour d'elle.

_ Hermione !

La voix d'Hagrid était lointaine, et elle sentait que les vibrations que provoquaient ses pas s'évanouissaient en même temps. Pourquoi ne restait-il pas ? Ah… il croyait certainement qu'elle avait été emportée par le troupeau de centaures. Elle aurait tant aimé crier pour lui dire de revenir. Mais ce n'était plus possible… tout devenait de plus en plus noir…

_ Non… murmura-t-elle. Spe…Spe…ro Patronum…

Mais elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer correctement, et ne réussit qu'à produire de minuscules volutes de fumées. Visualisant le premier visage qui lui venait à l'esprit, elle essaya à nouveau :

_ Spero… patronum…

Il lui sembla que quelque chose jaillissait de sa baguette. Elle n'était pas sure qu'il s'agissait de son Patronus en forme de loutre, ou encore quelque chose d'informe, parce qu'elle ne voyait plus très bien. Mais il fallait qu'elle lui dise où aller : voir le professeur McGonagall pour qu'il vienne la sauver.

_ Va… Va…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, elle s'évanouit.

_ On a gagné ! beugla Ron. On a vraiment gagné !

Il serrait la coupe contre lui, et s'en allait d'un pas victorieux vers le château, ses supporters sur les talons qui lui donnaient de vigoureuses tapes dans le dos. Harry étreignait Ginny contre lui, comme ci il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe, et eux aussi suivirent la marée rouge des Gryffondors.

C'était une toute autre ambiance qui régnait au sein du vestiaire des Serpentards, une ambiance morose et nerveuse.

_ Il était juste devant toi, dit Montague en grognant contre Malefoy, qui enlevait ses gants d'un geste rageur. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire tomber Potter ?

_ Et toi si tu étais plus compétent, tu aurais déjà envisagé une stratégie plus intelligente qu'essayer d'enflammer le balai de la fille Weasley, répliqua le jeune blond en lui lançant un regard noir.

_ Ces idiots de Gryffondor, marmonna Vaisey. Quand j'ai dit qu'on aurait dû demander à Rogue de nous réserver exclusivement le terrain.

Plus pour être seul et échapper à cette ambiance morose, Malefoy empoigna son balai et sortit des vestiaires. Vaisey avait raison quelque part : c'était à cause de ces idiots de Gryffondor que…

Une masse vers la Forêt Interdite attira son attention. C'était ce gros balourd de Hagrid, qui reprenait sa respiration, un poing sur la hanche.

_ Pfff, complètement inutile, marmonna Malefoy.

Dire qu'il était censé leur apporter l'alihotsy, et qu'il n'était pas fichu de faire son travail correctement. Il se demandait bien pourquoi Dumbledore s'obstinait à garder un tel boulet dans l'école. Un autre détail attira son attention : n'avait-il pas entendu Harry raconter à Ron qu'Hermione ne pourrait pas venir les voir parce qu'elle irait justement avec cet idiot dans la Forêt ?

Or, Hagrid était seul, et l'air inquiet qu'il arborait sur le visage lorsqu'il retourna dans la Forêt Interdite n'avait rien de rassurant.

_ Il n'aurait quand même pas perdu cette saleté de Granger dans la foulée ? railla-t-il pour lui-même.

N'importe quoi, dit aussitôt une voix dans sa tête. Cet idiot doit sûrement s'inquiéter pour ses petites créatures de la forêt. Son balai sur l'épaule, il tourna les talons, et se prépara à rentrer au château, quand cette fois-ci, une forme argentée attira son attention. Plissant les yeux, il se pencha, cherchant à voir ce que c'était.

Un Patronus, manifestement, pensa-t-il en s'approchant. Mais le propriétaire étant nulle part, c'était surement un Patronus messager. La forme argentée s'arrêta juste devant lui.

_ Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder, toi ? grogna-t-il en le regardant d'un air de défi.

C'était une loutre, à première vue. Il y avait quelqu'un au château, pensa-t-il soudain, qui avait un Patronus en forme de loutre. Mais qui ? Quelqu'un de très expérimenté, de toute évidence, car produire un Patronus messager était très difficile. Un professeur peut être ou…

« Une Miss-Parfaite-Je-Sais-Tout… » pensa-t-il amèrement.

Comme ci il devinait ses pensées, le Patronus se dirigea vers la Forêt.

_ Alors ça… tu vas me le payer, saleté de Granger, marmonna-t-il en enfourchant son balai.

Comme le Patronus allait bientôt échapper à sa vue, il donna un vigoureux coup de talon et fonça entre les arbres.

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi tout autour d'elle était noir, et pourquoi avait-elle mal au dos comme ci elle avait dormi sur le sol ?

Doucement, elle se redressa, et essaya de rassembler ses idées. La mémoire lui revint après avoir senti l'odeur de la terre humide, et en avoir déduit qu'elle se trouvait dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle avait accompagné Hagrid pour l'alihotsy, et ensuite, un troupeau de centaure avait fait son apparition. Elle s'était caché derrière un arbre, mais au lieu de cela… elle était tombée dans un trou et s'était évanouie. Et après…

_ Le Patronus, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette, mais elle ne la trouva nulle part. Sur quoi était-elle tombée ? Et qu'est ce que c'était que ces racines gluantes sur lesquels elle était tombée ? Au toucher, cette plante semblait vaguement familière. Elle avait déjà eu affaire à cela… en première année, lorsqu'Harry, Ron et elle avaient emprunté la trappe, et était tombé dessus. Le Filet du Diable ! reconnut-elle avec horreur en se levant d'un bond.

« Oh non ! dit-elle, maintenant que j'ai bougé, elle va me… »

Mais étrangement, le Filet Du Diable ne réagit pas. Hermione se pencha, perplexe, et toucha à nouveau la plante d'une main hésitante. Aucune réaction. Pourtant, elle aurait juré que…

« J'ai compris ! se dit-elle. Ce n'était pas un Filet Du Diable, mais un buisson de Voltiflor. Ils sont donc inoffensifs. »

Soulagée, elle se remit à la recherche de sa baguette, mais au fond d'un trou, c'était quasiment impossible à trouver. Dans ce cas, il n'y avait plus qu'une solution : grimper. Là encore, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il n'y avait aucune prise, rien que des souches d'arbres dont elle ignorait la solidité. Hermione soupira, et empoigna ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, avant d'entamer son escalade. Les souches d'arbres étaient extrêmement glissantes, et elle dérapa plusieurs fois. Si jamais elle tombait, elle se casserait certainement le dos, et ne pourrait jamais sortir, sans baguette.

Elle put malheureusement constater que plus elle progressait vers le sommet, plus les souches devenaient fragiles. Ce qu'elle redoutait arriva plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensa : un craquement retentit, et elle dégringola en s'écorchant les mains. Ses gants étaient en lambeaux, et elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à une autre souche qui craqua elle aussi. S'aidant de ses pieds, elle essaya à nouveau de grimper, mais ne put aller bien loin. La boue l'empêchait de grimper correctement. Une lumière au dessus d'elle la fit lever la tête : c'était son Patronus.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

_ J'allais te poser la même question, Granger, dit une voix traînante.

Son patronus s'évanouit, et le visage de Drago Malefoy apparut.

_ C'est toi que mon Patronus est allé chercher ? s'enquit Hermione, surprise. Mais pourquoi ?

_ Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton exaspéré.

La branche menaçant de céder, Hermione lui dit :

_ Aide moi à monter, s'il te plaît.

Malefoy aurait aimé dire non, mais cela aurait été une perte de temps.

_ T'es vraiment une plaie pour tomber dans un trou sans pouvoir t'en sortir toute seule, dit-il en empoignant son avant-bras pour l'aider à grimper.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il réussit à la faire parvenir hors du trou, et la prit par la taille pour l'extraire complètement. Hermione l'agrippait par les bras, complètement épuisée, et faillit s'effondrer sur lui.

_ Merci, haleta-t-elle, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais toute seule.

_ Tu me dois une tenue de Quidditch, marmonna Malefoy, baissant les yeux sur sa tenue pleine de boue.

Il esquissa un mouvement pour se relever, mais Hermione l'attrapa par le bras.

_ Attends !

Par réflexe, il baissa les yeux vers son bras, et se dégagea.

_ Il faut que tu récupères ma baguette, dit la Gryffondor. Elle est tombée mais je n'ai pas pu la retrouver.

Soupirant et pestant, Malefoy sortit sa baguette et agita d'un bref mouvement. La baguette d'Hermione jaillit du trou et sa propriétaire l'attrapa.

_ Maintenant, on peut y aller ? railla le Serpentard. Tu m'as assez apporté d'ennuis comme ça.

_ Je ne sais pas par où passer, à vrai dire, murmura Hermione.

_ Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? On y va par la voie des airs ! Tsss, ces idiots de…

Il s'interrompit, et Hermione se tourna vers lui.

_ A l'époque, tu ne trouvais pas cela insultant. Tu éprouvais même un certain plaisir à le dire.

_ Au lieu de faire des réflexions stupides, et grimpe.

La jeune fille grimaça : elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les balais, mais elle ne dit rien et monta derrière Malefoy. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'accrocher à lui, elle se retint : est ce qu'il l'accepterait ? Il tourna la tête et la toisa de ses yeux gris.

_ Tu préfères tomber du balai ? Je crois qu'être restée dans ce fichu trou t'a enlevé des neurones. Tu devrais songer à les récupérer.

_ Oh, ferme là, Malefoy ! marmonna Hermione.

Ils décollèrent à une vitesse surprenante, et il s'éleva à une vitesse surprenante au dessus des arbres.

_ Ah ! dit Hermione en s'accrochant à lui. Tu ne pourrais pas ralentir s'il te plaît, je…

Il tourna la tête, et la regarda d'un air cruel. Elle réalisa trop tard qu'elle venait de lui donner une occasion en or de l'embêter une fois de plus.

_ Non, non, noooooon !

Mais Malefoy donna toute la puissance de son balai, alors qu'Hermione poussait un cri de frayeur. Ils foncèrent à une allure impressionnante vers le château, mais Malefoy descendit avant, et se posa à l'entrée de la Forêt. Hermione descendit aussitôt que ses pieds touchèrent terre, le teint pâle.

_ Je ne monterais plus JAMAIS avec toi sur un balai ! vociféra-t-elle, furieuse.

_ Tant mieux, je ne comptais pas t'emmener pour un second voyage, répliqua Malefoy. Ce gros balourd de Hagrid te cherche dans les parages.

_ Hagrid n'est pas un gros balourd ! protesta Hermione.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et se prépara de nouveau à décoller, mais Hermione lui dit de nouveau :

_ Attends.

Elle fouilla dans son sac, et en retira un petit paquet qu'elle mit dans sa main.

_ L'alihotsy. Fais attention avec ça.

_ Je ne suis pas stupide, Granger, répliqua Malefoy.

_ Vraiment ? ironisa Hermione. J'aurais cru pourtant.

Elle allait partir, quand elle sentit les doigts glacés de Malefoy se refermer tout à coup sur son poignet. Figée, elle regarda ses iris gris où semblait se dérouler une tempête, et chercha à comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot, jusqu'à ce que…

_ C'est Crockdur qui aboie, murmura Hermione en se retournant.

Malefoy lui lâcha la main, et marmonna :

_ T'as pas intérêt à m'impliquer là-dedans, Granger.

Et il décolla et disparut en quelques secondes, laissant Hermione désorientée, et confuse. La Gryffondor resta pendant un bon moment à regarder l'endroit par lequel il était parti, avant de secouer lentement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Drago Malefoy était vraiment un idiot.

Crockdur apparut dans son champ de vision, et aboya de plus belle. Quelques minutes plus tard, son maître apparut, essoufflé.

_ Hermione ! s'écria-t-il, soulagé. Est-ce que… est ce que tu vas bien ? Je suis tellement désolé, je m'en veux terriblement, je… croyais…

_ Hagrid, tout va bien, dit Hermione.

_ Non, non, dit le demi-géant en secouant la tête. J'étais censé te protéger, être responsable de toi. Tu avais… Je suis lamentable.

La Gryffondor franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et tapota la coude du garde-chasse.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, Hagrid. Grâce à vous, on aura certainement avec Harry un Optimal à ce qui représente notre plus gros devoir de cette année. Vous m'avez protégé en me disant de me cacher. Sans vous, les centaures m'auraient piétinée.

Hagrid semblait inconsolable malgré le fait que la jeune fille faisait tout pour le rassurer. Il finit par la serrer brièvement dans ses bras, manquant presque de lui briser les os. Tous deux furent d'accord pour ne rien dire aux professeurs, au risque d'infliger au demi-géant encore plus de problèmes. Hermione craignit pendant une seconde que Malefoy ne parle, mais c'était, au final, complètement ridicule. Il ne parlerait pas, elle en était sure… parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

Machinalement, elle regarda la main qu'il avait attrapée juste avant de s'en aller en volant, et se sentit toute étrange. Secouant la tête, elle n'y pensa plus, et retourna au château. 

 


	11. Une aide précieuse

 

_ Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Rogue ait vidé le chaudron de Ron, comme ça, d'un coup ! dit Ginny, furieuse. Après tout ses efforts !

_ Apparemment, la potion avait été mal préparée, soupira Hermione.

Il était tard, et Ginny et Hermione étaient assises auprès du feu dans la salle commune, seules. Les chaudrons d'Harry et d'Hermione avaient été installés dans un coin, émettaient d'étranges bulles qui éclataient une fois à la surface. Pattenrond était sur les genoux de Ginny et ronronnait bruyamment.

_ Alors il ne reste plus que toi et Harry…

_ Et Malefoy, oui. Qui l'aurait cru ?

La jeune Weasley hésita, puis demanda :

_ Tu lui a parlé ?

Elle vit que son amie elle aussi hésitait.

_ Je sais que Ron et Harry ne portent pas Malefoy dans leur cœur, même si pour toi ça semble différent. Alors tu peux être sure que je ne leur en parlerai pas.

Hermione savait que Ginny avait toujours été une oreille attentive pour elle, et que c'était réciproque. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à comprendre réellement le cas Drago Malefoy. Finalement, elle lui relata leur dernière rencontre.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Ginny.

_ Et bien, pourtant, c'est ce qui s'est passé, dit Hermione, mal à l'aise devant sa réaction.

_ Tu es en train de me dire que Drago Malefoy, le Serpentard qui n'hésitait pas à te traiter de Sang-De-Bourbe, n'arrive plus à le faire, et qu'il a touché quelqu'un qu'il considère comme étant à un rang inférieur à lui ?

Pattenrond sauta de ses genoux et vint se frotter contre les mollets d'Hermione, qui répondit d'une voix évasive :

_ C'est vrai que… vu de cet angle, c'est assez étrange.

_ Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? s'enquit Ginny.

La question était claire, mais elle troubla Hermione, qui pourtant réagit au quart de tour.

_ Non, dit-elle d'un ton sec, je le hais ! Il a répandu une fausse rumeur sur moi ! Qu'il ait l'air différent maintenant ne change pas tout ce qu'il a fait auparavant !

Elle regarda la sœur de Ron avec un air de défi, comme ci elle s'attendait à ce que celle-ci la contredise. Mais la rouquine sourit doucement, puis avança la main pour prendre celle pâle d'Hermione.

Un sifflement l'interrompit, et toutes deux tournèrent brusquement la tête. Le chaudron d'Hermione crachait des étincelles.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Maintenant ? Mais pourquoi la potion d'Harry n'est-elle pas prête ? Et… je ne peux pas rajouter l'alihotsy maintenant ! La salle commune va exploser si je…

_ Sors de la salle commune, dit aussitôt Ginny qui s'était brusquement levée, oubliant Pattenrond. Pars dans la tour d'astronomie, il n'y a personne à cette heure, personne ne t'entendra, le couvre-feu a déjà sonné !

_ Si je sors avec ça, je vais immédiatement me faire repérer ! s'écria Hermione en désignant le chaudron.

Ginny leva sa baguette et tenta :

_ Silencio !

Aucun son ne sortit plus du chaudron, mais elle continuait à émettre d'étranges étincelles.

_ Comment tu savais qu'il fallait faire ça ? demanda Hermione, les yeux ronds.

_ Je n'en savais rien, à vrai dire, avoua Ginny, je l'avais essayé une fois, sur une autre potion, alors… mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, alors dépêche toi !

Hermione pointa à son tour sa baguette sur le chaudron qui se mit à rétrécir jusqu'à faire la taille d'une balle de tennis. Elle put le prendre dans le creux de sa main, la chaleur magique sous le chaudron ayant également été réduite et paraissait maintenant parfaitement supportable. Saisissant l'alihotsy, elle se précipita hors de la salle commune.

_ Bonne chance ! eut tout juste le temps de crier Ginny avant que le portrait ne se referme sur la grosse dame.

La jeune Gryffondor se retrouva dans le noir absolu, et dut marche lentement pour ne pas renverser sa potion. Le sortilège « Lumos » ne fut même pas utile, tant les étincelles de l'élixir d'Hystéria étaient intenses. Mais cela s'avérait dangereux, et Hermione avait peur que son chaudron n'explose dans sa main. Fort heureusement, elle ne croisa personne, et commença à croire que c'était une chance, alors qu'elle montait les marches qui menaient en haut de la tour. Etrangement, elle entendit un sifflement qui venait du haut de la tour, identique à celui qu'émettait son propre chaudron.

_ Qu'est ce que…, dit-elle en sentant la brise du soir caresser ses cheveux.

Elle se figea et faillit lâcher sa potion. Il fit volte-face et la regarda, sans doute surpris, mais n'en laissant rien paraître.

_ C'est une blague, je suppose ? fit-il d'une voix sèche en regardant son chaudron miniature.

_ J'allais me poser la même question, répliqua Hermione.

_ Ne traîne pas dans mes pattes, Granger.

_ Je ne suis pas venue pour toi.

Soucieuse de ne pas paraître complètement désarmée, Hermione résolut à faire comme-ci il n'existait pas et installa sa potion sur le sol. Pendant qu'elle s'assurait que le chaudron tiendrait parfaitement, elle risqua un regard en direction du jeune Serpentard. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci lui avait également jeté un coup d'œil. Pris tous les deux sur le fait, ils détournèrent vivement la tête, et s'affairèrent devant leur potion. Hermione prit sa baguette magique.

_ Reducio.

Le chaudron reprit sa taille normale, et aussitôt se mit à siffler. Aussitôt, elle prit l'alihotsy, l'éleva à l'aide de sa baguette. De son côté, Malefoy avait fait la même chose, et tous deux reculèrent, jusqu'à se trouver côte à côte. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et d'un même mouvement, ils abaissèrent leurs baguettes, plongeant l'ultime ingrédient dans leurs chaudrons respectifs. Aussitôt, le spectacle du cours de potions se répéta. Mais cette fois, il y avait deux potions, et Hermione fut choquée que de si petits chaudrons puissent produire autant de fumée, d'étincelles, et avec les sifflements stridents, multipliés par deux, elle eut peur que tout le château soit réveillé par ce vacarme. Malefoy lui prit le bras, et l'entraîna vivement à l'intérieur où ils restèrent plaqués contre le mur, tandis que le bruit continuait, et que les étincelles magiques entraient jusque dans la salle de classe, au risque de faire danser les cartes et les télescopes.

Puis, brusquement, tout cessa, et les deux adolescents se tordirent le coup pour tenter d'apercevoir leur potion, ou au moins ce qui en restait. Mais les deux chaudrons étaient aussi intacts qu'avant. Prudemment, ils s'avancèrent chacun vers eux, et Hermione se pencha sur sa potion qui ne bouillait plus, ne fumait plus. Il y avait plus qu'une masse sombre. Du coin de l'œil elle devina Malefoy faire quelques mouvements, et fouilla dans sa besace à la recherche…

_ Oh non, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

La branche d'aubépine. Elle l'avait complètement oubliée ! Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide… ? Pas maintenant ! Pas comme ça ! Une branche d'aubépine qui devait de désintégrer par la suite ! Choquée et dégoûtée, Hermione serra le poing, et pesta contre sa propre stupidité. Mais étrangement, il n'y avait pas de colère en elle, comme cela arrivait habituellement. En fait, elle regardait le chaudron sans vraiment le voir, et ne tourna la tête que quand Malefoy reboucha le flacon contenant sa potion. Il la regarda, mais elle n'eut pas envie de croiser son regard pour y voir la lueur cruelle d'avoir enfin triomphé d'elle. Elle leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le chaudron, tremblante de déception :

_ Evanes…

Brusquement, sa baguette lui échappa des mains et atterrit plusieurs mètres au loin. La jeune fille se tourna vers Malefoy, qui avait pointé sa propre baguette sur elle. Un regard flamboyant brillait au fond des prunelles brunes d'Hermione qui vociféra :

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais, Malefoy, à la fin ? Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez humilié de gens pour aujourd'hui ?

_ L'insupportable Je-Sais-Tout n'est pas aussi parfaite, railla-t-il, pour oublier un élément aussi capital.

_ Ferme là, et dégage.

Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle esquissa un mouvement pour se lever et s'en aller, tremblante de rage et de déception, quand elle vit une baguette apparaître dans son champ de vision, tenue par une main blanche. Elle se tourna vers Malefoy qui lui tendait sa propre baguette.

_ Utilise ça pour perforer magiquement la balle.

Il semblait très sérieux, mais Hermione se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de se moquer d'elle.

_ Ma baguette est en bois d'aubépine, insista Malefoy. Ca peut marcher.

Serrant les dents, elle marmonna :

_ Ta baguette refusera de m'obéir, et de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Un air suffisant sur le visage, elle voulut prendre congé, mais le Serpentard ne semblait pas disposé à la laisser partir. Il prit sa main, et la posa sur sa baguette.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit…, commença Hermione, mais elle s'interrompit, surprise en constatant que lui-même refermait ses doigts sur sa main, comme un parent qui guidait tous les mouvements d'un enfant en bas âge.

Trop choquée par l'attitude déroutante du Serpentard, Hermione le regarda, cherchant à croiser son regard pour comprendre, mais il fixait résolument son chaudron, ce qui l'obligea à en faire de même.

_ Ca ne marchera pas, dit-elle, le livre ne dit pas…

_ Le livre ne disait pas « essence de rose » non plus…

Elle baissa les yeux. C'est vrai… Malefoy avait utilisé l'essence de rose alors que rien ne l'obligeait à le faire. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il avait eu confiance en elle, et aujourd'hui, il lui demandait de faire la même chose. En temps normal, Hermione aurait dit que faire confiance à un Serpentard pouvait s'avérer dangereux, mais depuis un mois, elle avait l'impression que Malefoy n'était plus du tout celui qu'elle avait connu. Guidant sa main, le jeune homme agita doucement la baguette. La boule multicolore s'éleva dans les airs, et tous deux murmurèrent simultanément la formule :

_ Diffindo…

La boule se déchira, et Hermione se hâta de récupérer le précieux liquide dans un flacon qu'elle reboucha. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire : il y a quelques minutes encore, elle croyait tout perdu, et tout à coup… elle tenait l'élixir d'Hystéria dans ses mains. Un sourire fendit son visage, et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas crier de joie. Heureuse, elle se tourna vers Malefoy, et son nez toucha le sien. Aussitôt elle se figea.

Il était près, trop près. Pourquoi ne s'éloignait-il pas avec répugnance ? Et pourquoi elle ne s'éloignait pas non plus ? Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de Malefoy, sans comprendre. Est-ce que… c'était son imagination ? Non, c'était vrai. Il s'était rapproché un peu plus, le regard fixé sur ses lèvres un bref instant, avant de la croiser de nouveau, comme s'il cherchait son accord… Hypnotisée, la Gryffondor fit la seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire, sa raison complètement embrumée. Elle s'approcha elle aussi, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour la première fois.

Un vertige l'envahit à un point tel qu'elle prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux écarquillés, regardant Malefoy qui la regardait. En fait, cela n'avait pas grand-chose de romantique, parce qu'ils semblaient se surveiller, comme s'ils avaient peur que l'autre ne lui plante le couteau dans le dos. La Gryffondor comprit que c'était le fossé qui le séparait qui faisait ça. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien tout arrêter, et qu'ils redeviennent comme avant. Mais…

Doucement, elle ferma les yeux et renversa la tête en arrière. Il ne l'avait pas trahie pour la potion, alors elle lui faisait confiance. Aussitôt, elle sut qu'elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, où se trouvaient tous ses secrets, et qu'il s'y était plongé sans hésitation. Et de son côté, c'était la même chose. Elle plongea dans son cœur, et étrangement, sentit que jamais personne avant elle n'aurait pu découvrir ce genre de choses. Elle apprit notamment qu'il avait expressément répandu sa prétendue contagion afin… que personne ne puisse la toucher… sauf lui, qu'il l'avait aidée parce qu'il ne voulait pas se sentir redevable, mais que par la suite, il avait simplement voulu la voir. Comme-ci l'avoir dans les pattes et s'énerver à cause d'elle avait quelque chose de… réconfortant pour lui. Elle vit tout : son enfance, sa première rentrée à Poudlard, son père qui le mettait une pression considérable, tout, tout…

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Ils se séparèrent et Hermione baissa la tête. Elle tremblait et voyait ses doigts émettre des petits soubresauts. Une fois de plus, elle croisa le regard de Malefoy, et sembla incapable de parler. La magie autour d'eux s'estompa brusquement.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? dit une voix qui montait les escaliers.

Aussitôt, ils se séparèrent et Hermione glissa le flacon dans sa besace avant de l'enfiler en travers de son épaule avant de faire volte-face. Rusard, le concierge, venait de faire interruption dans la salle d'astronomie, et les aperçut dehors, ainsi que le désordre causé par l'élixir d'Hystéria.

_ Elèves hors des dortoirs ! grogna-t-il. Saccage de salle de classe !

_ Que se passe-t-il, Rusard, à la fin ? fit la voix du professeur McGonagall.

_ Oh non, murmura Hermione en esquivant un mouvement pour reculer, une main serrant la bride de sa sacoche.

Mais c'était bel et bien la directrice des Gryffondor qui avait atteint le haut des marches. Ses lèvres se pincèrent à la vue des deux adolescents, encore complètement abasourdis.

_ Laissez-moi vous dire, Miss Granger, que vous me décevez énormément. C'est la deuxième fois que vous vous retrouvez dans une situation méritant une sanction, et en compagnie de Mr Malefoy, de surcroît. Descendez immédiatement. Vous, Rusard, conduisez Mr Malefoy dans le bureau du professeur Rogue.

Et elle descendit les marches en premier, allant certainement dans son bureau où elle attendait Hermione. La Gryffondor n'osa pas échanger un regard à Malefoy et partit tête baissée la première.

 


	12. L'éloignement

 

Si on pouvait se référer à une personne lorsqu'on employait l'expression « élève modèle », c'était bien évidemment Hermione Granger. Mais lorsque l'élève modèle commettait une faute… Le professeur McGonagall était furieuse.

_ Le professeur Rogue vous a donné ce devoir, c'est un fait, mais jamais il n'a demandé à ce que vous enfreignez le règlement de Poudlard ! avait-elle dit d'un ton sec. Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, et vous aurez une retenue !

Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, n'avait pas enlevé de points à Serpentard, mais avait infligé également une retenue à Malefoy. Fort heureusement, aucun d'eux n'avait ébruité l'histoire, et les adolescents n'en avaient pas parlé non plus. Malefoy était certain que Pansy ne se gênerait pas pour le raconter à tout le monde. Hermione, quant à elle, avait seulement informé Ginny, qui avait assuré qu'elle la couvrirait dans le pire des cas. Finalement, tous deux rendirent leur élixir d'Hystéria à Rogue, et Harry, qui n'avait pu extraire le jus que très tôt le matin, fit la grimace en s'apercevant que celui-ci n'avait pas la belle couleur jus de pomme d'Hermione.

Depuis, Malefoy et Hermione s'évitaient encore plus. Cette fois-ci, aucun ne cherchait à s'attirer des ennuis, ne se regardaient même pas. La haine que vouait Serpentard aux Sangs-De-Bourbes, et les Gryffondors n'appréciant guère Malefoy non plus n'arrangeaient pas les choses, et Hermione se mit à penser que face à tous ces obstacles, le jeune homme ne tarderait pas à classer le baiser de la tour d'astronomie comme « une énorme erreur vis-à-vis une Sang-De-Bourbe. » C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle prévoyait, et décida donc d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Fort heureusement, elle n'en avait pas parlé à Ginny, il lui serait donc plus facile d'arrêter d'y penser, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Trois jours plus tard, Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle, et s'assit en prenant bien soin de tourner le dos aux Serpentards. Comme tous les matins, les hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et Hermione déposa une Noise dans la bourse accrochée à la patte de la chouette qui lui apporta la Gazette du Sorcier. Aussitôt, les gros titres lui causèrent un choc.

_ Regardez ! dit-elle.

Tous se penchèrent sur l'article.

 

_Les cadavres blancs de Ste Mangouste_

_Ste Mangouste fait décidemment couler beaucoup d'encre. Suite à l'évasion d'une créature du Département de Recherches, voici que le monde des sorciers est frappé par d'étranges évènements. En effet, des cadavres ont été retrouvés près du ministère, ayant tous la même particularité, une peau blanche cadavérique. Les circonstances de la mort n'ont pu être déterminées, mais le Ministre de la Magie a dépêché les Aurors afin d'ouvrir une enquête. Il a pu être constaté que la peau blanche des cadavres était similaire à celle de la créature récemment disparue dans un parc de Londres…_

 

_ Oh mon dieu, dit Hermione.

Elle échangea un regard avec Ron et Harry. Tous les trois savaient que Dumbledore se doutait que quelqu'un du ministère était derrière tout cela.

_ Comment ont-ils été tués ? Ce serait la substance ? s'enquit Ron.

_ Impossible, chuchota Hermione, les personnes attaquées étaient tous des Moldus. Ce serait catastrophique si quelqu'un se trouvait en possession de cela dans ce cas !

_ Ils disent que le département des Mystères sont sur le point de trouver un antidote, lut Harry, si c'est le cas, alors tu pourras guérir et… Aie !

Il baissa les yeux, et s'aperçut qu'Hedwige lui avait mordu le doigt. Surpris, il vit qu'il avait reçu une lettre.

_ C'est Hagrid ! dit-il en la décachetant. Il nous demande de venir le voir au plus vite lorsque nous aurons le temps.

_ Tu crois que c'est grave ? demanda Hermione.

_ Il a peut être simplement envie de nous voir, suggéra Ron. Avec l'élixir d'Hystéria, on n'a pas eu le temps de le voir souvent. Sans parler de tout ce qui s'est passé récemment.

Son regard vrilla sur Hermione et il lui adressa un sourire contrit. Harry prit soin de regarder ailleurs, et la Gryffondor baissa les yeux.

_ On est tous plutôt occupés aujourd'hui, mais on a une heure de libre avant les cours. Je voulais en profiter pour revoir mes notes en histoire de la magie mais…

_ Hermione, tu connais ton cours sur le bout des doigts, marmonna Ron. Allons y.

Tous trois se levèrent, et marchèrent le longs des tables. En jetant un regard en biais, Hermione vit Pansy attraper le bras de Malefoy à la table des Serpentards. Serrant les poings, elle ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle plus brusquement qu'elle l'aurait voulu, et faillit dans son élan heurter Colin Crivey. Ron et Harry parlèrent pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Hagrid alors qu'Hermione s'était renfermée sur elle-même.

_ M'attendais pas à vous voir de sitôt, dit Hagrid d'un ton bourru, assis sur les marches de sa cabane, occupé à nettoyer son arbalète.

_ C'est parce que notre emploi du temps est surchargé, justifia Ron. On a juste un petit moment avant les cours.

_ Tout va bien, Hagrid ? demanda Harry d'un ton inquiet. Votre lettre nous a plutôt inquiétés.

Le professeur hésita, et leva un regard en direction d'Hermione.

_ Je voulais juste… prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione.

Il leur sembla à tous qu'il cachait tout de même quelque chose, mais la jeune fille répondit tout de même :

_ Je vais très bien, Hagrid. Est-ce que c'est à cause de cet article paru ce matin dans la Gazette du Sorcier ?

_ Horrible, tout simplement horrible, marmonna le garde-chasse. Comment peut-on être capable de faire ça… ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était évident que Hagrid semblait hésiter à leur dire quelque chose.

_ Hagrid…, commença-t-il, qu'est ce que vous ne dites pas ?

_ … Lucius Malefoy, répondit celui-ci au bout d'un moment.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? grogna Ron, alors qu'Hermione retenait sa respiration.

_ Il a demandé à Dumbledore d'envoyer Hermione au département de Recherches de Ste-Mangouste pour des expériences.

_ Quoi ? s'écrièrent Harry et Ron.

_ Oui…, d'après lui, ce serait plus facile afin d'accélérer les recherches pour trouver un antidote… Bien évidemment, Dumbledore a refusé… mais le ministère risque d'atteindre Hermione bientôt. J'ai préféré vous prévenir avant.

Hermione était sous le choc. Sans même en prendre conscience, elle tourna les talons, et regagna le château, les yeux écarquillés. Lucius Malefoy… le père de Drago Malefoy...

_« Il a demandé à Dumbledore d'envoyer Hermione au département de Recherches de Ste-Mangouste pour des expériences._ »

_ Eh ! Hermione ! Attends !

Les voix de Harry et de Ron étaient proches, et paraissaient essoufflées, montrant qu'ils avaient couru pour arriver à sa hauteur. Elle ouvrit les portes du château et vit l'objet de ses pensées descendre les escaliers en compagnie du professeur Dumbledore.

_ Je reviendrais, Albus Dumbledore, disait Lucius Malefoy. Et croyez moi j'ai le ministère derrière moi. Il est temps que vous vous rendiez compte de la gravité de la situation.

Il s'arrêta en apercevant Hermione Granger. Aussitôt, Harry et Ron se mirent à côté d'elle, dans une attitude de protection. Et ce n'était pas tout, le petit déjeuner étant terminé, tout le monde sortait déjà de la Grande Salle, et s'immobilisa devant le spectacle. Les Serpentards poussèrent tout le monde pour être devant et voir ce qui se passait. Hermione vit du coin de l'œil Drago qui semblait surpris de voir son père à Poudlard, mais qui aussitôt fronça les sourcils. Mais tout ce monde ne sembla pas déstabiliser Lucius le moins du monde qui lança :

_ Pour le bien de tous, des sacrifices doivent être faits, et ceux qui sont aussi futiles ne méritent même pas qu'on ouvre un débat.

Il lança un regard de profonde haine à Hermione, qui soutint son regard. Elle sentit quelque chose se brisait en elle. Drago était le portrait craché de son père, et elle savait qu'il lui portait beaucoup de considération. Les Sang-De-Bourbe n'auraient jamais leur place dans l'estime de la famille Malefoy. Le père de Drago descendit les marches, dépassa Hermione et sortit du château.

_ Circulez, ordonna le professeur McGonagall d'une voix forte, les cours vont bientôt commencer.

Peu à peu, la foule s'estompa, et Hermione regarda le professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air calme qui la fit soupirer. Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette maladie ?

_ Allez, viens, Hermione, dit Harry en la tirant par la manche de sa robe de sorcier. On retourne dans la…

Mais la jeune fille préféra s'en aller dans les toilettes des filles. Désemparé, Herry voulut la suivre, mais la main de Ron sur son épaule le retint.

_ Laisse-là, dit-il, elle a besoin d'être seule.

_ Mais…

_ Tu connais Hermione, dit Ron, il vaut mieux qu'on en parle lorsqu'elle aura digéré.

_ Tu as raison…, dit lentement Harry

Hermione avait couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée des toilettes des filles, mais tout à coup, le monde s'était mis à tourner. Elle revit tout en noir et blanc, et vacilla. Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler et elle tomba à la renverse. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant que ce ne soit le noir complet fut le cri perçant de Mimi Geignarde.

_ Je suis inquiète, Albus, dit le professeur McGonagall. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait plus sage pour Miss Granger de partir au département de Recherches de Ste-Mangouste pour qu'ils puissent trouver un antidote au plus vite ?

_ Non, Minerva, et de plus, le fait que Lucius Malefoy soit à la tête de cette affaire ne présage rien de bon.

_ Dieu du ciel, mais il va bien falloir trouver un antidote.

Les paroles de Dumbledore et du professeur McGonagall parvenaient à Hermione de très loin. La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux. C'était la deuxième fois de l'année qu'elle se retrouvait à l'infirmerie.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous Miss Granger ? s'enquit Madame Pomfresh en se penchant vers elle.

_ Très bien, mentit Hermione.

_ Pouvez-vous nous laisser, Pompom ? demanda tranquillement Dumbledore. Minerva, auriez-vous l'obligeance d'aller chercher Mr Potter et Mr Weasley ?

Les deux sorcières acquiescèrent et les laissèrent seules.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss Granger ?

_ Je… avez-vous des informations concernant l'antidote ?

_ Il me semble que ce poison soit un composant très puissant pour Lord Voldemort, qui ne peut faire ses preuves qu'en tuant. Il a sans doute trouvé plus sage de le tester sur des Moldus. Il lui a été facile d'accéder au poison, je suppose également.

_ Comment ?

_ En soumettant quelqu'un au sortilège de l'Impérium. Ou alors je ne serais pas surpris que quelqu'un s'en soit chargé à sa place.

_ Mais qui pourrait bien…

Le reste de la phrase resta bloqué dans la gorge d'Hermione, qui se figea. Le nom du Mangemort Lucius Malefoy apparut dans son esprit.

_ Non… pas lui…

_ Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, Miss Granger, dit calmement Dumbledore.

_ Hermione !

Ron venait de faire interruption dans la pièce, suivi de près par Harry qui fut aussitôt à son chevet.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

La Gryffondor plissa soudain les yeux.

_ Je… n'arrive plus à voir les couleurs.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je vois tout en gris.

Et c'était vrai. A part le blanc, le noir, et les innombrables nuances de gris, Hermione ne voyait plus rien, et avait l'impression de se trouver dans un vieux film. De plus, elle se sentait extrêmement bizarre, comme ci… prise d'un doute soudain, elle saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur la bouteille que Madame Pomfresh avait posée sur la table de chevet en face d'elle.

_ Accio !

Aucun effet. Hermione essaya divers sorts, mais il semblait que c'était clair.

_ Elle n'a plus de magie, dit Ron. Comment ça se fait ?

_ Encore un effet du poison, sans doute, dit Dumbledore.

_ Vous étiez censé trouver l'antidote! dit Harry en regardant le directeur.

Il était furieux. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver son amie.

_ Pour trouver un antidote, il faut connaître toutes les particularités de ce poison. Il semblerait qu'il soit le composant d'une puissante potion destructrice. Le professeur Rogue a commencé l'élaboration d'un prototype pouvant servir d'antidote, mais il est beaucoup trop tôt pour l'administrer à Miss Granger, ce qui pourrait être dangereux. De plus, il semble que Lord Voldemort ne s'attaque qu'aux Moldus.

_ Mes parents ! s'écria Hermione en se redressant.

Aussitôt, un mal de tête l'envahit, et elle dut se rasseoir. Etrangement, elle eut l'impression qu'elle se trouvait dans la nature, et que la pièce s'évaporait.

_ Je… Pourquoi la salle de l'infirmerie s'efface ? s'enquit-elle en secouant la tête de tous côtés, comme cherchant des repères. Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger, dit calmement Dumbledore. Cependant, votre état confirme que vous ne pourrez plus étudier à Poudlard dans ces conditions.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

_ Un jour vous devriez lire L'histoire de Poudlard, dit Hermione en se massant les tempes. Pour les Moldus, le château n'est qu'une ruine abandonnée, avec une pancarte « Défense d'entrer ». Je perds mes pouvoirs, alors peu à peu, je n'arrive plus à voir le château, et tout ce qui est magique.

_ Je vais écrire immédiatement à vos parents pour leur faire part de votre retour, dit le directeur.

Il fit mine de partir, mais tout à coup, se retourna et dit :

_ Faites très attention, Miss Granger. Une fois hors de Poudlard, vous serez encore plus vulnérable.

La malade hocha la tête, puis ferma les yeux avant de se laisser aller sur les oreillers. Dumbledore laissa les trois amis ensemble qui entamèrent une sérieuse discussion.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? dit Harry. Qui a bien pu aider Voldemort à…

_ Vous croyez que Lucius Malefoy ait quelque chose à voir avec ça ? demanda Ron. Après tout, il est bienfaiteur à Ste-Mangouste.

_ On a bien cru que Malefoy avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets aussi, répliqua Hermione un peu trop durement. Pourtant, c'était Ginny qui l'avait fait.

_ Elle était sous le contrôle de Tu-Sais-Qui ! protesta Ron.

_ De toute façon, coupa précipitamment Harry, celui qui a aidé Voldemort est forcément un Mangemort, donc cela aurait très bien pu être Lucius Malefoy. Après tout, il a toujours été fidèle à son maître…

_ Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit lui dans ce cas, tenta Hermione.

_ Et si c'était Drago Malefoy ? renchérit Ron. Après tout, il est assez grand pour être un Mangemort ! Harry, c'est même toi qui a dit qu'il avait forcément la marque des Ténèbres !

_ Mais c'est tellement… tellement invraisemblable ! protesta Hermione. Il ne peut pas être un Mangemort !

_ Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? s'écria Ron. J'ai entendu Rogue dire au Professeur McGonagall qu'il lui avait donné une retenue pour l'avoir trouvé en pleine nuit hors de sa salle commune. Qui sait s'il n'était pas en train de chercher un moyen pour faire entrer Voldemort dans le château…

_ Ce n'était pas du tout pour ça ! dit précipitamment Hermione.

_ Comment tu le sais ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Parce que…, commença Hermione.

Le moment d'avouer semblait venu, mais la jeune fille doutait que cette révélation soit très bien accueillie. Fermant les yeux, elle lâcha :

_ Parce que moi aussi j'ai eu une retenue. Nous étions tous les deux au sommet de la tour d'astronomie ce soir-là.

Un silence pesant suivit sa confession, et Hermione rouvrit les yeux pour voir ses amis la regarder d'un air mélangeant écœurement et stupéfaction.

_ Quoi ? s'écrièrent-ils.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais en pleine nuit avec Malefoy ? demanda Ron en la regardant d'un air révolté.

_ C'était le seul moyen, se hâta d'expliquer Hermione. Les élixirs d'Hystéria ont été prêts en même temps, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence si nous…

_ Hermione, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? demanda Harry. Depuis quand tu nous cache ce genre de choses ? Tu nous as donc menti quand tu nous as dit que tu avais lancé un sortilège d'Assurdiato vers les escaliers menant au dortoir.

_ Oui, pourquoi ? renchérit Ron. On aurait compris que tu ailles en haut et…

Il s'interrompit en voyant la jeune fille se mordre la lèvre.

_ Attends, dit lentement le rouquin, tu voulais nous cacher le fait que tu te trouvais avec Malefoy ou quoi ?

Hermione ne savait plus quoi répondre. Pour la première fois, elle se trouvait totalement désemparée face à tant de questions, elle qui avait depuis toujours su comment discuter, répondre et argumenter avec n'importe qui.

_ Hermione, dit lentement Harry. Pourquoi tu veux… ?

La jeune fille resta muette, ce qui blessa ses deux amis. Ron était rouge comme une tomate. Il se leva, et regarda son amie, un air meurtri sur le visage :

_ Je croyais qu'on était amis, commença-t-il.

_ Ron ! dit Hermione.

Mais le jeune homme était déjà sorti de l'infirmerie, laissant Harry qui lui ne savait plus quoi dire.

_ Harry, commença Hermione.

Il resta silencieux.

_ S'il te plaît…

_ Tu es notre amie, Hermione, nous t'avons confié des choses, et nous t'avons fait confiance, commença Harry. Pourquoi as-tu cru qu'il n'en serait pas de même pour nous ?

_ Parce que…, balbutia la malade.

_ Parce que c'était Malefoy ? termina Harry à sa place.

Cette phrase fit comprendre à la Gryffondor à quel point elle avait été stupide. Même s'ils n'avaient pas toujours été d'accord avec elle, Harry et Ron connaissait qu'elle était une fille bien, et même si cela aurait été quasiment impossible qu'ils deviennent amis, ils auraient certainement toléré avec le temps qu'elle fréquente Malefoy.

Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

_ Tiens, dit tout à coup Harry en sortant une fiole de sa poche qu'il mit dans sa main. C'est l'élixir d'Hystéria. Tu as eu un Optimal, comme toujours. Félicitations… Maintenant, tu devrais te reposer, nous viendrons te voir demain. Bonne nuit.

Et il sortit de l'infirmerie.

 


	13. La fuite

 

Narcissa Malefoy regardait par la fenêtre de son manoir, mais ne pouvait plus voir grand-chose. Il faisait noir dehors, autant qu'à l'intérieur de la propriété. Mais étrangement, elle aimait cette sensation, qui lui donnait, elle ne savait pourquoi, un sentiment de sécurité. Mais les Mangemorts étaient bien loin d'être en sécurité, car un Mangemort n'accorde sa confiance à personne, ni à ses alliés, ni à son maître. Il n'y avait que la famille. Narcissa vouait une confiance et une tendresse absolue à son mari et à son fils unique. Lucius avait toujours tout fait pour les protéger, et Drago faisait de son mieux pour rendre ses parents fiers.

_ Ah, Cissy, arrête de rêvasser. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a déjà changé ses plans. Notre gloire sera pour bientôt.

Bellatrix Lestrange caressa négligemment sa baguette tout en s 'avançant vers elle.

_ Et pourquoi est ce qu'il ne m'en a pas fait part en premier ? dit-elle soudain. Je suis tout de même le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et lui suis entièrement dévouée, contrairement à Lucius qui l'a laissé tomber lorsqu'il n'était plus rien.

_ L'heure n'est pas aux plaintes, répliqua Narcissa. Nous devons partir immédiatement pour le Chemin de Traverse.

_ Pardon ?

Bellatrix avait l'air très surprise.

_ Et pourquoi donc ?

_ Nous devons rejoindre quelqu'un là-bas… Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi nous aurions besoin de lui, dit Narcissa d'une voix soudain inquiète. Après tout, pourquoi l'impliquer dans cette histoire ? Je ne pense pas qu'il sera réellement utile au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Je suis de ton avis, mais tu connais les ordres, répliqua Bellatrix. De plus, les journaux de demain feront tourner automatiquement les soupçons vers nous. Nous allons donc devoir tous nous rassembler. Mais il n'est certainement pas digne de faire partie de cette mission si importante, ni même de porter la Marque des Ténèbres.

Narcissa ne répondit pas, mais avait les lèvres pincées.

_ Doit-on vraiment impliquer tout le monde ? Je doute qu'il soit d'une quelconque utilité au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne serait qu'un fardeau, à mon avis.

_ Non, répondit l'interpellée, tu as entendu Lucius. Le ministère soupçonne déjà l'impliquation des Mangemorts, et les soupçons se tourneront automatiquement vers nous.

Narcissa soupira, puis regarda l'horloge accrochée à la cheminée.

_ La mission n'est donc que reportée, n'est ce pas ?

_ Exactement. J'ai hâte qu'elle prenne forme. Une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera devenu plus fort et pourra semer la terreur en tuant ces saletés de Sang-De-Bourbes, et enfin détruire Albus Dumbledore. Et je me ferais un plaisir de voir le petit bébé Potter rejoindre son idiot de parrain.

Narcissa ne réagit pas face à Bellatrix qui déversait sa haine. Elle prit sa cape de voyage, dépassa la Mangemort et dit simplement :

_ Je pars. Attends-moi ici.

_ Ron ! Attends !

Harry courut pour arriver à la hauteur de son meilleur ami qui marchait à grands pas vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, l'air furieux. Il finit par lui faire face, avant de le regarder :

_ Ron, commença Harry, tu connais qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais fréquenté de mauvaises personnes…

_ De mauvaises personnes ? répéta le rouquin. Harry, il s'agit de Drago Malefoy, ce lâche idiot qui nous fait vivre un enfer depuis qu'on le connaît.

_ Je sais…

_ Et tu sais ce que Malefoy pense des Moldus. Il est comme son père, et il le restera toujours.

Ron donna un coup de poing furieux dans la cadre d'un portrait avant de reprendre sa route, sans même écouter les protestations du vieil homme qu'il avait dérangé. L'Elu soupira, avant de le poursuivre à nouveau :

_ Réfléchis, Ron. Malefoy déteste peut être Hermione, mais regarde, il semblerait que leurs rencontres ne soient que le… fruit du hasard ?

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous l'aurait-elle caché ? répliqua Ron. Pourquoi est-elle allée jusqu'à mentir pour couvrir ces rencontres avec Malefoy ?

_ Elle sait qu'on ne l'aime pas, elle l'a sûrement fait pour éviter de nous ennuyer, suggéra Harry.

_ Tu lui cherches des excuses ! Elle « fraternise avec l'ennemi » !

_ Non, mais c'est mon amie, et je peux bien la défendre. Je ne peux pas croire qu'Hermione soit…

Il s'interrompit soudain, se répétant les paroles de Ron. « Fraterniser avec l'ennemi »… La dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé cette expression, c'était au bal de Noel, lorsqu'Hermione avait été la cavalière par Viktor Krum, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch alors étudiant à l'école de sorciers Durmstrang. Il l'avait dit par jalousie à cette époque.

_ Tu es amoureux d'elle, c'est ça ? murmura Harry.

Ron le regarda sans répondre, mais même s'il ne répondait pas, son silence valait mieux que mille mots. Harry poussa un grand soupir, et dit :

_ Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux de Malefoy.

_ Je n'en serais pas sure que toi, dit une petite voix.

Les deux amis firent volte-face, et virent Ginny qui s'avançait vers eux. Apparemment, elle avait tout entendu de leur petite conversation. Son parfum de fleur envahit le couloir, et elle fit face à son frère et à Harry.

_ Que veux-tu dire, Ginny ? demanda ce dernier.

La petite sœur de Ron ne savait pas si c'était réellement approprié de le dire à son frère qui soupirait après son amie, mais à la réflexion, mieux valait ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Mais Hermione elle-même pour le moment ne comprenait pas encore la nature de ses sentiments. Qu'en était-il de Malefoy ? Sûrement était-il dans la même situation.

_ Et bien, commença prudemment Ginny, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire à props d'Hermione et de Malefoy.

Les couvertures remontées sous son menton, Hermione avait les yeux grands ouverts. Les lumières avaient été éteintes, mais il aurait été tout de même facile de voir dans le noir avec les bougies que Madame Pomfresh avaient laissées allumés. Cependant la pauvre Gryffondor ne les voyait pas. Elle ne voyait qu'en noir, ou en gris, et les bougies n'étaient pour elle que de minuscules sphères blanches perçant la nuit obscure où elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Les paroles de ses amis la hantaient. S'ils pensaient ça, il était exclu qu'elle leur révèle tout ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Malefoy. D'ailleurs, que faisait-il en ce moment ? Etait-il en train de se vanter d'avoir embobiné la «minable Granger » auprès de ses amis Serpentards ? Non, le Malefoy qu'elle connaissait n'était pas comme ça. Mais… même s'il était odieux quand Parkinson était dans le coin, il était différent avec elle. Dans quel cas jouait-il l'hypocrite ?

Se pouvait-il que Ron ait raison, et qu'il ne puisse jamais changer ?

Un bruit de pas dans l'escalier la fit tourner la tête. Mais malgré les maigres chandelles, elle ne voyait rien. Inutile de prendre sa baguette, car elle savait qu'elle ne réussirait à rien. C'était étrange d'être aveugle tout à coup, car elle ne pouvait compter que sur son ouïe. Elle se mit à penser à toutes ces fois où, petite, elle avait peur du noir. Ca n'allait tout de même pas recommencer, si ? Se redressant lentement, Hermione se demanda si c'était Madame Pomfresh. Mais n'aurait-elle pas signalé sa présence si cela avait été le cas ?

_ Qui est là ? tenta Hermione.

Il lui semblait que l'inconnu entrait dans l'infirmerie, et lui distinguait parfaitement la salle. Il marchait dans l'infirmerie… se rapprochait.

_ Qui est là ? demanda Hermione de nouveau en haussant la voix.

_ Ferme-là, Granger, j'ai pas envie d'écoper d'une nouvelle retenue par ta faute.

Malefoy. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra, et elle essaya de le distinguer, mais il faisait décidemment trop sombre.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? C'est interdit de traîner dans les couloirs après le…

_ Tu penses vraiment que tu peux me donner des leçons ?

Il paraissait agité, plus agacé que d'habitude. Hermione chercha quelque chose à dire pour le réconforter, mais elle savait qu'il s'entêtait toujours à paraître supérieur à tout le monde. La seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire c'est :

_ Je… ne te vois pas. Je ne vois plus qu'en noir et blanc, et je ne peux plus faire de magie.

Un silence lui répondit, et elle crut qu'il était parti. Puis, soudain, une lueur apparut au bout d'une baguette, et le visage blafard du jeune Serpentard lui apparut. Il semblait totalement impassible, mais Hermione vit dans ses yeux une anxiété grandissante. Inquiète, elle leva une main vers le visage du garçon, mais hésita. Une petite voix lui disait qu'il ne l'accepterait pas. C'était le fils de Lucius Malefoy tout de même. Il remarqua son hésitation, mais ne fit rien pour l'aider. La Gryffondor laissa sa main retomber, et dit pour masquer sa confusion :

_ Eteins ta baguette, ou Madame Pomfresh va venir voir ce qui se passe.

Elle vit Drago la regarder, puis s'approcher d'elle et s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit. Hermione crispa les mains sur les draps, mais déjà tous deux se retrouvaient dans le noir.

_ Que veux-tu ?

_ Je veux savoir ce que mon père te voulait.

Etait-ce une bonne idée de le lui dire ?

_ Tu connais ton père, répondit-elle évasivement.

_ Ne commence pas, et réponds.

Elle fut surprise par la rudesse de sa voix, dénuée de son ironie habituelle, et ne put que répondre :

_ Il voulait que j'aille au département de Recherches de Ste-Mangouste, pour qu'on me soumette à des expériences, et ainsi trouver un moyen de contrer les possibles agressions.

Elle ne vit pas Malefoy serrer les poings, et dit timidement :

_ Est-ce que… tout va bien ?

Là encore, elle n'eut aucune réponse.

_ Euh… Je sais, tenta-t-elle, que tu lui portes beaucoup d'estime. Pour ton propre bien, tu devrais peut être…

_ Est-ce que tu peux me voir, Granger ?

La question avait fusé, et transperça Hermione comme une lame glaciale.

_ Non, répondit-elle sincèrement.

_ Et là ?

Elle sentait qu'il s'était légèrement rapproché. Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, Hermione dit :

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas te voir, il fait bien trop sombre, et je vois tout en noir. Je ne distingue rien.

Il s'était encore rapproché, et, cette fois, elle sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres, et son nez qui frôlait le sien, son front glacé contre le sien. Il s'était manifestement assis sur le rebord du lit. Doucement, ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, mais elle finit par baisser la tête. La main glaciale de Malefoy lui attrapa les cheveux, mais sans lui faire mal. Elle devinait le regard acéré qu'il lui lançait.

_ Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu que ce soit toi, saleté de Granger ? Je pourrais te tuer pour m'avoir fait ça.

Elle resta silencieuse, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

_ Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu que ce soit toi ? murmura-t-elle en retour.

Son front brûlant toucha à nouveau au sien, qui lui était glacé. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était comme ça, dans cet état d'agitation, et aurait aimé le réconforter, mais il n'aurait pas pu supporter d'être faible face à elle. Les principes qu'on lui avait inculqués étaient encore là, et il oscillait dangereusement entre ces deux extrêmes. Comment lui en vouloir ? Hermione avait cru que cela serait possible, l'espace d'un instant, en haut de cette tour d'astronomie, mais tout s'était brisé avec Lucius Malefoy. Elle ne pouvait que respecter le désir de Drago de rendre son père fier de lui. Luttant contre son cœur qui protestait, elle soupira.

_ Tu ne peux pas, et tu le sais, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tremblait, face à lui, comme la fois où ils s'étaient embrassés. C'était trop fort, trop effrayant.

_ Je ne serais jamais rien pour les gens de ton ascendance, continua-t-elle. Et les Gryffondor ne te portent guère dans leur cœur non plus.

Il collait son front au sien, mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle mourrait d'envie de prendre sa main, mais serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfonçent dans sa chair. Il lui fallait continuer…

_ Et puis, il y a Pansy…

A ses mots, elle sentit Malefoy relever brusquement la tête et la regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle continua tout de même :

_ Tu sais que ton père…

_ Arrête de te préoccuper de ce que pense mon père Granger, dit-il sèchement. Tu ne sais pas qui il est, et ce qu'il pense

_ Mais toi, tu le connais, tu te soucies de son avis, répondit Hermione. C'est pareil. Tu sais que ce qui s'est passé… ne sera jamais cautionné par qui que ce soit.

Il lui semblait que des larmes montaient, et elle cligna des yeux pour les refouler. Elle pria pour que Malefoy n'ait rien remarqué.

_ Il vaut mieux que tu partes, dit-elle doucement, mais sa voix avait changée.

Malefoy allait lui lancer une réplique cinglante, quand tout à coup, il sentit une douleur au niveau de son avant-bras gauche. Il s'écarta et massa son avant-bras. Hermione sentit qu'il s'éloignait. Ne sachant pas s'il partait par contrariété, ou simplement parce qu'il se disait qu'il avait eu tort d'embrasser une Sang-De-Bourbe.

_ Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il devait partir, il le savait, s'éloigner d'elle. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était venu, la voir une dernière fois pour cela. Mais maintenant, il allait falloir couper de gré ou de force ce lien. Au prix d'un énorme effort, il s'écarta d'elle et se leva.

_ Dors, se contenta-t-il se dire en sortant de l'infirmerie, laissant la jeune fille dans le noir le plus total.

_ Attends, entendit-il.

Il faillit s'arrêter à la voix faible d'Hermione, mais il fit un effort sur lui-même pour rester immobile. Se retournant, il marmonna :

_ Merci pour tout…

Il se força par la suite à sortir. Ignorant la douleur qui l'assaillait, il s'adossa au mur, près d'un flambeau, et tira lentement de sa poche un minuscule morceau de parchemin. Une écriture soigneuse très familière lui sauta aux yeux, et il relut pour la énième fois les quelques mots que son père lui avait envoyé via l'Armoire à Disparaître :

_Abandonne la mission et quitte Poudlard._

Relevant lentement la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcier, il contempla la Marque Des Ténèbres, encore plus nette qu'auparavant. S'il devait quitter Poudlard, rien ne lui disait qu'il y reviendrait. Alors il avait senti qu'il devait venir la voir. Quel idiot, tomber amoureux d'une fille comme elle, qui n'était même pas de sang pur. Mais, quelque soit son ascendance, elle avait réussi à la cerner en un temps record, chose que même son père, qu'il aimait beaucoup, n'avait jamais su faire. Elle avait éveillé en lui une nouvelle personne, qu'il savait meilleure, certainement pour les autres, mais pas pour les Sang-Pur.

Secouant la tête, Malefoy reprit sa route vers la Salle sur Demande, là où se trouvait l'Armoire à Disparaître. Sa mère l'attendait, ainsi que tous les autres Mangemorts. Mais l'heure n'était pas encore à l'attaque de Pourdlard, ni au meurtre de Dumbledore.

Adieu Poudlard… et adieu… Granger… non, Adieu Hermione.

 


	14. La première phase du plan

 

Harry et Ron étaient assis dans la Grande Salle, à prendre leur petit déjeuner, mais leur fourchettes jouaient avec la nourriture. Ils pensaient plutôt à tout ce que Ginny leur avait dit. Hier soir, ils avaient découvert une nouvelle facette de la personnalité d'Hermione, et n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que…, commença Ron.

Harry leva les yeux vers le rouquin, qui laissa finalement retomber sa fourchette. Il n'était plus en colère, ou triste, mais complètement abasourdi.

_ Non mais tu te rends compte ? Hermione et Malefoy ! C'est complètement…complètement…

_ Innattendu ? complèta l'Elu. Oui, c'est vrai.

Il tordit le cou pour scruter la table des Serpentards, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne vit pas la tête blonde de Malefoy à côté de celle de Pansy Parkinson. D'ailleurs, il semblait que la Serpentard ne savait pas non plus où il était, car elle levait la tête à chaque fois que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient.

_ D'ailleurs, interrogea Harry. Où est ce qu'il est ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, avoua Ron en se retournant à son tour. Tu crois qu'il est parti la voir ?

Harry voulut répondre, mais à cet instant, les hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle dans un vacarme. Patient, il ne répondit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit la chouette qui avait l'habitude de donner le journal à Hermione se poser devant eux. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard sur la démarche à suivre, et finalement, Harry déposa une Noise dans la bourse en cuir attachée à la patte de l'hibou tandis que Ron détacher le journal. Il le déplia et étouffa un juron.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda aussitôt Harry, inquiet.

_ Regarde !

Ron tourna le journal, et se pencha sur l'article.

 

_Disparitions massives : Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'apprête-t-il à frapper ?_

 

_Selon notre reportrice Rita Skeeter, la prison d'Azkaban ne serait pas aussi renforcée que l'a fait supposer le Ministre de la Magie. Suite à la récente évasion massive de Mangemorts de la prison, les personnes acquittées seraient elles aussi déclarées disparues. Le Ministre de la Magie a dépêché plusieurs équipes d'Aurors dans le Monde des Moldus mais ne cesse en aucun cas de vanter les forces de son armée afin de rassurer le monde des sorciers, et a chargé…_

 

_ Tu crois que…, commença Ron

_ J'en suis presque certain, murmura précipitamment Harry, ils ne le disent pas dans l'article, mais c'est pour ça que Malefoy a disparu. Il est parti le rejoindre…

Il écumait de rage.

_ Tu exagères, murmura Ron, Malefoy est peut être… malade. C'est peut être uniquement pour ça que Parkinson s'inquiète.

_ Vraiment ? Je suis sur que Lucius Malefoy a aussi disparu de la circulation !

Harry se redressa brusquement en soupirant, les poings serrés. Il pensait à Hermione, elle qui croyait que Malefoy était un type bien…

_ Je pense qu'elle a raison, tu sais, tenta Ron, n'oublie pas qu'à la base, les Mangemorts détestent les… les gens comme Hermione. Malefoy lui est différent.

_ Ca ne justifie pas le fait qu'il soit du mauvais côté, répliqua Harry.

_ Harry, tu réfléchis trop, je suis sur que Malefoy est encore dans le château...

_ Il faut le dire à Hermione, décida le brun en se levant aussitôt.

Et avant même que Ron n'ait eu le temps de protester, il avait déjà gagné les portes de la Grande Salle, et montait les escaliers quatre à quatre. Derrière lui, son meilleur ami peinait à suivre son rythme. Ils regagnèrent finalement l'infirmerie, où Hermione était assise sur son lit, toute habillée, le regard vide.

_ Hermione ! dit Harry d'une voix brusque, il faut que tu voie ça.

Il lui brandit le journal sous le nez, et elle plissa les yeux.

_ Mrs Potter et Weasley, dit sévèrement Madame Pomfresh, si vous continuez comme ça, je serais obligée de vous renvoyer de l'infirmerie. Quant à lire, Miss Granger a de plus en plus de mal à distinguer le monde magique, aussi ne le peut-elle plus.

_ Désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus, assura Ron.

_ Ron ? Tu es là aussi ?

Hermione avait une voix timide, et le rouquin fut tout à coup très mal à l'aise.

_ Euh… oui… salut…

_ Hermione, les Mangemorts ont disparu, révéla Harry d'un ton furieux. Je suis certain que Malefoy est sorti de Poudlard lui aussi, pour aller les rejoindre…

L'air livide d'Hermione lui fit aussitôt regretter d'avoir été aussi brusque. Machinalement, il regarda Ron qui, lui croisait les bras et lui lança un regard ayant l'air de dire « Bravo ! Tu es fier de toi, j'espère ? »

_ Euh… Hermione, je suis désolé, essaya-t-il maladroitement de rattraper.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je le savais déjà, répondit faiblement la malade.

_ Quoi ? Comment ça ?

_ Parce qu'il est venu me dire au revoir, murmura Hermione d'une voix confuse.

Oui, elle avait très bien compris que le remerciement de Malefoy constituait un adieu. Ses lèvres avaient esquissé les mots « Ne pars pas », mais il ne les avait pas entendues, pas plus qu'il n'avait vu les larmes silencieuses qui avaient coulé sur les joues d'Hermione. Elle en était heureuse, car elle n'aurait pas supporté perdre la face devant lui.

_ Il est venu te dire… au revoir ? répéta Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

Derrière lui, il voyait Ron se tortiller avec nervosité, et comprenait qu'il aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à entendre cela.

_ Vous avez…, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire Ron.

_ Cela n'a aucune importance, coupa soudain la jeune fille. Mes parents sont des Moldus, vous l'avez oublié ?

Aucun des deux garçons ne put dire un mot. Ils avaient saisi le message. Malefoy était un Serpentard, et jamais les siens n'auraient pu accepter Hermione.

_ Est-ce que vous me voyez, Miss Granger ? demanda Madame Pomfresh, qui avait terminé ses petites affaires.

Sa voix était de plus en plus lointaine, et il semblait même à Hermione que la salle de l'infirmerie paraissait complètement iréelle. Elle voyait de plus en plus nettement un terrain à l'abandon.

_ C'est plutôt… étrange,dit-elle en clignant des yeux.

_ Le professeur Dumbledore ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant. Il a envoyé un courrier à vos parents pour leur annoncer votre maladie et votre retour. Pensez-vous pouvoir vous lever ?

_ Je ne pense pas pouvoir y arriver, répondit faiblement Hermione, je…

Elle baissa soudainement les yeux sur son bras. Les marques recouvraient tout son avant-bras. Relevant lentement sa manche, elle les étudia de plus près. Alors un détail la frappa : jusqu'alors, elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais maintenant qu'elle voyait tout en noir et blanc, elle pouvait déchiffrer ces marques plus aisément, et voyait des choses qu'une personne à la vision normale ne pourrait voir.

_ Ah, Miss Granger, vous êtes là, nous devons faire vite.

La voix du directeur lui fit tourner la tête, mais elle avait du mal à le voir. Esquissant un mouvement pour sortir du lit, elle hésita, ne voyant même plus le sol. C'était comme être suspendue dans le vide, en réalité. A peine eut-elle osé faire deux pas qu'une main aidante la guida, jusqu'à une autre main, celle de Dumbledore.

_ Pour plus de sécurité, nous emprunterons un Portoloin.

_ Mais… attendez ! Harry et Ron, je dois…

Le reste de la phrase resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Etaient-ils toujours en colère contre elle ?

_ Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas de temps. Messieurs Potter et Weasley peuvent vous accompagner jusqu'à votre demeure. Je vous avertis seulement que nous n'y resterons que brièvement.

Il leva sa baguette et fit apparaître un vieux vase qui brillait d'une étrange lueur. Ron s'avança et prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne pour la guider vers le Portoloin.

_ Ron… murmura faiblement Hermione.

Le rouquin la regarda, avec un mélange de tristesse et d'espoir. Mais à quoi cela servait-il d'espérer qu'une fille qui en aimait manifestement un autre vous dise ce que vous voulez vraiment entendre ?

_ Je suis tellement désolée.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il avec un rire bien trop haut. Rentre chez toi et repose-toi bien. Je pense que je vais… je vais… finir ce devoir de potion qu'on avait à faire pour… peu importe.

Il lâcha la main d'Hermione et tourna les talons pour sortir de l'infirmerie. La malade avait les larmes aux yeux, et se tourna vers Harry, qu'elle avait du mal à distinguer. Celui-ci, ne sachant que dire, lui prit la main et la serra avec amitié. Dumbledore s'était tenu respectueusement en retrait devant cette scène, et dit simplement :

_ Alors allons-y… Un… Deux… Trois…

Ils collèrent leur main au vase, et eurent l'impression qu'un crochet les soulevait par le nombril et les entraînait dans un tourbillon. Hermione serrait si fort la main d'Harry qu'elle lui faisait mal. Ils finirent par heurter un bitume humide.

_ Ca va ? lui demanda Harry en l'aidant à se relever.

Même en noir et blanc, Hermione fut soulagée de voir le quartier qu'elle connaissait. Fort heureusement, ils avaient atteri derrière une haie, et n'avaient pas attirés l'attention des Moldus.

_ Je crois que vous voyez mieux, maintenant, Miss Granger, dit Dumbledore.

_ Oui, je…

La voix d'Hermione se bloqua soudain, et ils se retournèrent vers elle. Une affreuse grimace de douleur s'était peinte sur son visage et elle se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer le cri de douleur qui faillit s'échapper.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

Pour toute réponse, elle releva sa manche, et regarda les marques qui avaient encore gagnées de la marge. En fait, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais maintenant qu'elle avait la vision similaire à une daltonnienne elle voyait un horrible dessin se peindre sur son avant-bras gauche, aussi insupportable que le mal de tête qui l'envahit tout à coup.

_ C'est… C'est la Marque des Ténèbres, murmura-t-elle, affolée.

Et elle s'évanouit dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Le dernier bruit qu'elle entendit fut le cri de sa mère.

* * *

_ Oh mon dieu !

Mrs Granger était dans les bras de son mari et sanglotait devant sa fille inconsciente allongée dans son lit. Harry regarda la chambre d'Hermione. Elle était sensiblement de la même taille que la sienne, et était coquettement décorée. Des photos de vacances étaient accrochées à côté de tableaux représentant des paysages, ou coincés dans les cadres de la coiffeuse où reposait une brosse à cheveux, et un flacon de parfum.

Dumbledore ne s'interessait pas au décor de la chambre d'Hermione, mais plus des marques qu'elle avait sur sa main.

_ Vous pensez qu'Hermione est envahie par la magie noire, professeur ?

_ C'est certainement un effet innatendu du poison, mais que j'aurais dû prévoir. Il y a énormément de magie noire dans cette substance, et le corps de Miss Granger est fragile, aucunement préparé pour subir ce genre de magie. L'heure est grave, à présent. J'imagine que tu as lu les journaux de ce matin, Harry.

_ Euh… oui… marmonna Harry.

Toutes ses interrogations sur Malefoy revinrent à la charge.

_ Professeur, osa-t-il demander, est ce que vous croyez que… Malefoy soit impliqué ?

_ Et bien, il semblerait que Mr Malefoy soit introuvable, effectivement, répondit Dumbledore.

Harry baissa la tête, et il y eut un long silence ponctué par les sanglots de Mrs Granger. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

_ Il va falloir localiser Voldemort et cette potion au plus vite dans ce cas. Le professeur Rogue semble d'ailleurs être le plus apte à nous donner des informations.

Le Survivant ferma les yeux, et regarda sa meilleure amie, pâle, inconsciente. Il se sentait navré pour les parents, qui n'avaient eux non plus jamais voulu récupérer leur fille unique dans cet état.

Le professeur Dumbledore se tourna vers les parents d'Hermione.

_ Laissez-moi vous dire d'abord à quel point je suis navré.

_ S'il vous plaît, dit Mr Granger, sa femme ne pouvant décidément pas parler, soignez-la.

_ Nous ferons tout notre possible, dit aussitôt Dumbledore. D'ici là, je posterai un Patronus près d'elle au cas où elle se réveille. Votre maison sera également entourée d'un charme de Protection pour votre sécurité.

_ Et bien… comme vous le savez, nous ne sommes pas sorciers, dit Mr Granger d'un ton gêné. Qu'est ce qu'un…

_ Oh, c'est simplement une manière pour moi de veiller sur votre fille, répondit Dumbledore.

Il leva sa baguette et un phénix argenté s'échappa, voletant sous les yeux ébahis des deux Moldus. Cela sembla faire revenir la mère d'Hermione sur Terre qui s'avança et tira les rideaux de la chambre de sa fille pour soustraire ce phénix pour le moins insolite à la vue des voisins. Elle finit par se tourner vers Hermione, une main sur le cœur.

_ Je pense que nous sommes attendus ailleurs, dit finalement Dumbledore pour finir.

Harry se leva lentement, regardant Hermione pour la dernière fois avant de se détourner.

 


	15. L'appel des ténèbres

 

Elle renforçait l'impression d'irréalité, et se répandait dans toute la pièce. Sans odeur, la fumée donnait l'impression que la salle était envahie d'un épais brouillard. Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'ouvrait la fenêtre pour rendre l'atmosphère moins étouffante ? Harry cligna des yeux. Une longue masse noire se tortillait sur le sol. Il la reconnaissait… Il l'avait vu pleins de fois dans ses précédents rêves. Nagini. Le reptile serpenta jusqu'à une silhouette svelte vêtue d'une cape noire qui contrastait fortement avec sa peau d'une pâleur cadavérique. Lord Voldemort marcha lentement jusqu'à un petit homme trapu, recroquevillé devant un énorme chaudron. La potion, pensa Harry.

_ Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre, Queudver…, disait Voldemort. Je vais enfin devenir plus fort…

_ Mais Maître…. La potion… elle n'est pas encore prête.

Un cri de douleur s'éleva dans la pièce. Harry devina que Voldemort avait frappé son serviteur. Des ombres bougèrent dans la pièce.

_ Idiot ! On devrait te tuer pour ta stupidité ! cracha Bellatrix Lestrange. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est bien trop indulgent avec toi.

_ Patience, Bellatrix, murmura Voldemort. Bientôt, je serais plus fort, et je n'aurais plus besoin d'être indulgent pour que l'on me respecte.

_ Dois-je appeler les autres, Maître ? demanda son bras droit en baissant la tête en signe de respect.

Voldemort tourna autour du chaudron, passant sa main pâle à travers les vapeurs, comme ci il voulait les attraper. Il finit par s'arrêter près de Queudver, qui rampait toujours par terre en couinant.

_ Pas encore, dit-il. La potion ne sera prête que dans quelques heures. Attendons le retour de la famille Malefoy, elle seule a le pouvoir de maintenir le charme autour de son propre manoir. Il le faudra bien lorsque je les appellerais tous, et ils ne seront pas trop de trois.

_ Mais que fait-elle ? s'exaspéra Bellatrix.

_ Mr Malefoy…, commença Queudver, se cache dans un endroit lointain.

_ Ne m'adresse pas la parole, espèce d'idiot ! cracha la jeune femme.

Aussitôt, le petit homme s'inclina en poussant un couinement de frayeur. Les vapeurs avaient une apparence enivrante, il semblait que des images se formaient dans la fumée, des images de danger, des images de mort… Harry avait la tête qui tournait. Il voyait le serpent qui se tortillait au pied de Voldemort, et leva ses yeux…

_ Harry ?

Il ouvrit ses yeux, et vit le regard de Ron penché sur lui. Son meilleur ami avait l'air très inquiet.

_ Je vais bien, dit-il en se redressant. Je crois que j'ai fait… un mauvais rêve… Quidditch…

_ Ne me raconte pas de salades, répondit son meilleur ami en remplissant un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit, je t'ai entendu prononcer le nom de Queudver dans ton sommeil.

Le dortoir de Gryffondor semblait vide, malgré le fait que Neville, Dean et Seamus dormaient profondément, chacun dans leur lit à baldaquin. Après être revenus des Granger, le professeur Dumbledore et Harry avaient chacun repris leurs occupations habituelles, si ce n'est que le directeur était descendu voir Rogue, qui examinait toujours la recette de la potion que Volemort préparait.

_ Voldemort…, grommela Harry en essuyant sa bouche du revers de sa manche, Ron… Voldemort, il est chez les Malefoys…

_ Quoi ? Tu en es sur ? dit précipitamment le rouquin. Mais, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix, ça veut donc bien dire que… les Malefoys sont impliqués ?

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, et un silence envahit le dortoir. Malefoy était donc réellement un ignoble Mangemort au service de Voldemort.

_ Et…comment va Hermione ? demanda Ron d'une voix mal assurée.

_ Bien, j'imagine, répondit Harry d'une voix étranglée. Dumbledore a laissé un Patronus pour surveiller la maison des Granger. Elle ne risque rien, mais…

Le visage en larmes de la mère d'Hermione lui revint en mémoire, et il se mordit la lèvre. C'était un crime d'infliger une telle torture.

_ Je n'en reviens pas que Malefoy ait pu partir comme ça, dit Ron avec colère.

_ Il faut que je dise à Dumbledore que Voldemort es chez les Malefoys, dit Harry en rejetant ses couvertures avant de sortir du lit.

_ Attends Harry ! dit la voix de Ron.

Mais trop tard, le Survivant s'était habillé à la hâte dévalait déjà l'escalier en colimaçon, et franchissait le trou du portrait. Les lumières étaient éteintes, mais il courut à perdre haleine, tant il avait déjà parcouru ces couloirs la nuit. Il faillit écraser la queue de Miss Teigne, et le fait de savoir que Rusard n'était pas loin l'encouragea à courir encore plus vite. Il arriva enfin à la gargouille, et essaya une bonne dizaine de sucreries avant que la gargouille ne daigne s'écarter de son chemin. Son impatience renforcée par le fait qu'Hermione s'affaiblissait de plus en plus le fit monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée.

_ Professeur, je sais où sont…

Il s'interrompit. Le directeur n'était pas seul, le professeur Rogue était également là, et le regardait d'un air glacial.

_ Il semblerait une fois de plus que Potter pense que sa célébrité passe au-dessus du règlement de l'école.

_ Pas ma célébrité professeur, répliqua Harry, il s'agit plutôt de la vie de ma meilleure amie.

_ Ça ira, Severus, dit Dumbledore en voyant que le maître des potions s'apprêtait à répondre. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Harry ?

_ Je sais où est Voldemort, professeur.

_ Comment ? demanda Rogue d'une voix sèche. Vous êtes encore entré dans sa tête, alors que vous êtes censé pratiquer l'occlumancie…Vous êtes bien comme votre père, fainéant, imprudent…

_ Ca suffit comme ça, Severus, dit à nouveau Dumbledore. Continue, Harry.

_ Il est dans le manoir des Malefoys. C'est également là que sont les autres Mangemorts, et le chaudron.

Brièvement, il raconta le rêve qu'il avait fait.

_ Bien, bien, dit Dumbledore en croisant ses mains. Severus était justement venu m'annoncer qu'il avait de nouveaux renseignements quant à la potion que fabrique Voldemort.

Manifestement, le maître des potions ne semblait pas content d'avoir à parler de cela devant son élève tant détesté.

_ Vous pouvez parler devant Harry, Severus, l'encouragea Dumbledore.

_ Très bien, répondit le maître des potions, les lèvres serrées, comme si on le forçait à avaler quelque chose qu'il détestait. Il semblerait que la potion entre tout à fait dans les cordes des désirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et, en particulier, son égo surdimensionné voudra que tous les Mangemorts soient là lorsque l'heure d'y plonger le dernier ingrédient viendra.

_ Le dernier ingrédient ? répéta Harry.

_ On ne vend pas son âme au diable sans en payer le prix, dit le directeur en se levant et en contournant son bureau pour caresser le plumage de Fumseck. Et le prix, c'est un sacrifice.

_ Un sacrifice ? Quoi donc ? répéta Harry.

_ A quoi donc pensez-vous, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore.

_ Il s'agit d'un sacrifice humain d'une personne de toute évidence totalement dévouée à son maître, répondit Rogue.

_ Alors, il va le demander à Queudver ? dit Harry, c'est lui son serviteur dévoué…

_ Ou à un jeune homme dont l'âme n'est pas encore assez noire pour tuer, répondit Dumbledore en le regardant dans les yeux.

L'image de Drago Malefoy s'imposa à l'esprit d'Harry qui recula, horrifié.

_ Non… C'est cruel…

Il n'avait jamais aimé Malefoy, certes, mais pas au point de souhaiter sa mort. Rien que le fait de le voir concerné dans cette histoire aussi noire le peinait. Serrant les poings, il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais le directeur de Poudlard le coupa :

_ Severus, ayez l'obligeance de prévenir les membres de l'Ordre. Dites-leur de se tenir prêt à proximité du manoir des Malefoy. Il est évident que lorsque les Mangemorts atterriront tous dans le manoir, le charme de Fidelitas sera, en l'espace de quelques instants, fragilisé. Nous allons devoir les mettre à profit pour infiltrer le manoir.

Rogue hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand Harry s'écria :

_ Attendez ! Est-ce que vous avez trouvé un antidote ?

Le sorcier se tourna vers lui, et répliqua :

_ Une potion aussi complexe que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut révéler tous ses secrets aussi rapidement, Potter. De plus, si le poison est si compliqué à préparer, l'antidote peut l'être tout autant. Ne vous attendez pas à avoir tout servi sur un plateau, même pour une élève, qui, quoique brillante, a du sang Moldu dans les veines.

_ Comment osez-vous ! vociféra Harry en serrant les poings. Vous n'avez pas le droit de…

_ Calmez votre jugement, Severus. Je n'autoriserai personne à émettre ce genre de critique. Sachez à quel point cela vous a été fatal dans le passé.

Les yeux de Dumbledore exprimaient une froideur inhabituelle qui incitait au respect. Le professeur de potions tressaillit et s'en alla en coup de vent, tandis qu'Harry regardait successivement le directeur et Rogue sans comprendre.

* * *

Hermione gémit et cligna des yeux. Tout était sombre autour d'elle, et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était. Elle se tortilla nerveusement pour reposer les couvertures remontées sur son manteau, et entendit aussitôt une voix familière à son chevet :

_ Hermione ? Ma chérie, tu es réveillée ?

_ Maman ?

Mrs Granger alluma la lampe de chevet de sa fille et se pencha vers elle, l'air inquiet. Ses traits tirés et ses cernes trahissaient tout le tracas qu'elle subissait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Elle caressa les cheveux de sa fille et murmura :

_ Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Très bien, qu'est ce qui… qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Le professeur Dumbledore, et Harry Potter t'ont emmenée ici. Ils ont laissé un… quelque chose, pour te surveiller.

Hermione tourna la tête et vit, en haut de son armoire, un Patronus en forme de phénix qui scintillait.

_ Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?

_ Non, merci, maman, tout va bien, dit doucement Hermione en souriant.

* * *

_ Il faut que nous y allions, professeur, dit précipitamment Harry. Je…

Mais il fut interrompu par un cri aigu de Fumseck, et leva les yeux. Une forme argentée venait de faire interruption dans la pièce. C'était le Patronus de Dumbledore, celui-là même qu'il avait laissé à la maison des Granger afin de veiller sur Hermione.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry aussitôt. Est-ce qu'Hermione va bien… ?

Le phénix se changea en boule argentée, et montra tout à coup ce qui se passait. Tous deux virent Hermione, assise sur son lit, sa mère à son chevet, ouvrant des yeux exorbités. De la fumée noire envahissait le corps de la jeune fille, tandis que Mrs Granger criait à son mari de faire quelque chose. Et puis, tout à coup, la fumée noire envahit le corps d'Hermione tout entière avant de foncer vers la fenêtre de la chambre qui explosa en mille morceaux.

_ Est-ce que ce serait…

_ La Marque des Ténèbres, répondit Dumbledore en se levant. Cela signifie que Voldemort a touché sa marque, et a appelé les autres Mangemorts. J'espère que l'Ordre a eu le temps d'arriver sur les lieux. Quoiqu'il en soit, mettons-nous en route nous aussi.

Il tendit son bras à Harry qui l'attrapa, et tous deux transplanèrent.

 


	16. Le sacrifice

 

_ Nous voici, Maître.

Lucius Malefoy s'inclina devant Lord Voldemort, tandis que Narcissa restait en retrait avec Drago. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres répondit d'un bref hochement de tête et regarda chacun des Mangemorts cagoulés qui se tenaient en retrait, juste devant les colonnes en marbre noir de la pièce. Tout le monde était là… vraiment tout le monde, et même son dernier ingrédient. Le sacrifice. Lentement, il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Lucius, et étudia Drago. La main de Narcissa se crispa sur celle de son fils qui lui resta immobile.

_ Ah, Drago, j'espère que le changement de plan ne t'a pas… troublé ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

_ Un Mangemort se doit d'obéir à vos ordres, maître, dit Lucius, gêné que Voldemort prête attention à son fils.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. S'écartant de Lucius, il se rapprocha de Drago, et plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux gris du Serpentard. Il y vit la crainte d'être ainsi l'objet de mire, et sourit. Il aimait qu'on le craigne, cela le faisait sentir encore plus puissant.

_ M'es-tu dévoué, Drago ?

_ Oui, Maître, répondit l'interpellé au bout d'un moment.

Il retint à temps la grimace alors que sa mère serrait sa main avec de plus en plus de force. Il pensa vaguement qu'Hermione avait fait exactement la même chose lorsqu'ils avaient été tous les deux face au monstre dans la Forêt Interdite. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était en danger ? Etait-ce pour cela que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tenu à le faire sortir de Poudlard ? Après tout, que savait-il réellement de cette potion ? Il avait cherché longuement dans la bibliothèque, mais avait d'une manière ou d'une autre toujours été interrompue par Granger. Etait-ce réellement de sa faute à elle, de toute manière, ou avait-il inconsciemment cherché à la voir plus fréquemment ?

_ Est-ce que tu te sacrifierais pour moi, Drago ? reprit Voldemort.

Un sacrifice. Un mouvement attira l'attention de Malefoy derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était Queudver qui s'était relevé doucement, et qui souriait à son maître, les lèvres étirées en un horrible sourire.

_ Oh Maître… merci, merci…de me laisser la vie sauve…

_ Tais toi ! hurla Voldemort, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Il se retourna vers Drago, mais Lucius intervint :

_ Maître, Drago pourrait nous être utile, c'est un élève de Poudlard. Pour le sacrifice, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de…

_ Contesterais-tu mon autorité, Lucius ?

Le père dévoué ne répondit pas, et baissa la tête. Narcissa prit alors la parole :

_ Mais… ce n'est qu'un enfant…

_ Un enfant qui m'a juré fidélité le jour où il est lui-même devenu un Mangemort. Le sacrifice nécessite quelqu'un de jeune, un serviteur Mangemort, et non une mauviette comme Queudver. Il semblerait que toute personne possédant la Marque des Ténèbres soit soumise à mon autorité.

Fenrir Greyback leva soudain le nez, et huma l'air de la pièce. Il se mit en mouvement, et dit d'une voix douce et menaçante :

_ Il serait possible… je pense… d'épargner Malefoy, et choisir une autre personne pour ce sacrifice.

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait son choix, ne le conteste pas ! hurla Bellatrix, qui détestait toute forme de résistance.

_ Non… je pense à quelqu'un de plus…innocent, tout aussi jeune, et surtout qui se cache dans cette pièce, murmura Greyback.

Tous les Mangemorts échangèrent un regard et tournèrent la tête de tous côtés, cherchant du regard ce que le loup-garou pouvait sentir. Et soudain, Greyback bondit vers Queudver qui poussa un cri et se coucha par terre. Mais le loup-garou ne cherchait pas à l'attraper. Il visait plutôt une ombre juste à côté d'une des imposantes colonnes de la pièce. D'un grognement, il la traîna à la vue de tous. Drago ouvrit de grands yeux, et lâcha la main de sa mère.

Elle était évanouie, pâle comme la lune, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux clos, le souffle faible et légèrement haletant.

_ C'est la Sang-De-Bourbe qui traîne avec Potter ! cria Bellatrix en s'avançant pour la prendre par les cheveux.

_ Comment est-elle arrivée jusqu'ici ? demanda un Mangemort cagoulé.

_ Je n'en sais rien, répondit Greyback, mais j'ai hâte de savoir quel goût elle a.

Il se lécha les babines et se pencha sur Hermione dans l'intention de planter ses crocs dans la chair tendre de son cou. Drago esquissa un léger mouvement pour prendre sa baguette magique dans la poche de sa cape, mais il se retint en voyant sa mère se tourner d'un air perplexe vers lui. Fort heureusement, elle était la seule qui avait remarqué son léger mouvement. Et avant que Greyback n'ait pu mordre la malade, Voldemort ordonna :

_ Attends.

Il s'avança lentement vers la Gryffondor, se préoccupant à peine de Queudver qui s'empressa de sortir de son chemin. Voldemort regarda la manche relevée d'Hermione, où se trouvait les marques. Il y eut un long silence, puis…

_ C'est la signature que j'ai apposé sur le monstre, murmura-t-il. Elle porte la Marque des Ténèbres.

_ Le manoir des Malefoys est ouvert aux Mangemorts, compléta Narcissa. Voilà comment elle est entrée.

_ Depuis combien de temps est-elle contaminée sur ce poison qui la tue ? demanda Voldemort.

La mère de Malefoy s'avança, et elle s'agenouilla, obligeant Greyback à se reculer. Le loup-garou était manifestement mécontent de ne pas pouvoir savourer son repas. Drago ne pouvait esquisser un mouvement, mais, gardait sa main dans sa poche, refermée sur le manche en bois de sa baguette magique. Il sentit tout à coup quelque chose buter contre ses doigts. C'était une fiole minuscule manifestement en cristal. Il avait complètement oublié : juste avant son départ, Rogue lui avait rendu son échantillon d'Hystéria en lui annonçant qu'il avait obtenu un O. Une idée complètement saugrenue germa dans son esprit et il se raidit.

_ Il semblerait qu'elle soit empoisonnée depuis la fuite de la créature, environ, annonça Narcissa.

Bien sûr, maman, pensa Drago. J'étais avec elle lorsque le monstre a attaqué. C'est elle qui m'a sauvé la vie en me poussant et en recevant le poison à ma place. Discrètement, il fit un pas en avant.

_ Réveille-la, ordonna Voldemort.

Bellatrix s'avança, et expédia un coup de pied bien placé dans le ventre d'Hermione. Elle toussa et du sang s'échappa de sa bouche. D'infimes gouttelettes atterrirent sur la botte de la Mangemort qui fit un bond en arrière, dégoûtée.

_ Sale Sang-De-Bourbe ! hurla-t-elle. Tu m'as souillé avec ton sang pollué !

Elle sortit sa baguette, et la pointa sur Hermione qui s'était redressée légèrement.

_ Endol…

_ Attends !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Drago. Celui-ci s'avança lentement, le cœur battant. Il avait du mal à voir Hermione à travers les vapeurs qui émanaient du chaudron, mais il put deviner qu'elle relevait la tête, et ouvrait de grands yeux en l'apercevant.

_ Ne te mêle pas de ça, Drago, dit Bellatrix. Depuis quand protèges-tu les Sangs-De-Bourbe ?

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin d'un… d'un sacrifice fort, justifia maladroitement Malefoy. Il n'y a pas besoin de… l'affaiblir davantage.

_ Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Qu'est ce qui te prend à prendre le parti de cette…

_ Ça suffit, coupa Malefoy.

Il détestait ce terme autant qu'il ne voulait plus voir cette fichue Granger souffrir devant lui. Cependant, sa raison lui disait qu'il venait de commettre une énorme erreur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tolérait pas la pitié, et que cela pouvait être sévèrement puni. Il attendit sa sentence, mais, une violente explosion les fit tous tressauter.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda aussitôt Voldemort en se tournant vers Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

_ Hominum Revelio ! s'écria le père de Drago.

Chaque Mangemort sortit sa baguette et attendit le verdict.

_ C'est cette bande travaillant pour Dumbledore, dit Lucius. Mais comment ont-ils fait pour entrer ?

_ La Sang-De-Bourbe a dû affaiblir le charme Fidelitas, grogna Bellatrix. Dépêchons ! Il faut les bloquer avant qu'ils n'arrivent jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tous sortirent, sauf Drago, Voldemort, et Pettigrow qui releva Hermione.

_ Qui allez-vous choisir, Maître ? demanda le serviteur d'un ton empressant.

Voldemort marcha lentement jusqu'à Hermione, et dit d'une voix blanche :

_ Tu es mon serviteur, jeune fille. La Marque des Ténèbres prouve mon emprise sur toi.

Ses longs doigts blancs se refermèrent sur l'avant-bras gauche d'Hermione qui poussa un cri d'horreur et de douleur. Drago serra les poings, et sentit du sang couler de ses lèvres qu'il mordait cruellement. Il voulut contourner le chaudron pour rejoindre Hermione, mais brusquement Voldemort la lâcha, et secoua sa main comme ci il avait touché une chose particulièrement dégoûtante.

_ Mets-la dans le chaudron Queudver.

_ Non, non, je vous en prie, murmura faiblement Hermione, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Mais Peter Pettigrow l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna vers la potion. Il se pencha et ramassa un vieux manuel de potions qu'il soutint d'une main. Ses petits yeux parcoururent les lignes, et il dit d'une voix éraillée.

_ C'est le sang du serviteur mourant pour vous qui entamera la première phase.

Lord Voldemort se pencha au-dessus du chaudron et étendit les bras, un sourire mauvais sur son visage.

_ Enfin… je vais devenir invincible, et même Albus Dumbledore ne pourra pas venir à bout de moi.

Pettigrow leva son couteau en argent et s'apprêta à frapper Hermione qui trébuchait, quand tout à coup un phénomène étrange se produisit. La potion s'était mise à bouillonner furieusement. Elle passa du noir au gris, puis du gris au bleu, puis du bleu à l'orange.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus. Le serviteur de Voldemort plongea dans un coin de la pièce, et Drago attrapa Hermione pour la jeter derrière une colonne où il se cacha aussi. Une explosion assourdissante fit trembler le manoir, et un cri les alerta que Voldemort n'avait pu échapper à la douleur qu'avait provoqué cette explosion.

Hermione leva la tête vers Drago qui la tenait par les épaules et regardait les dégâts derrière.

_ Baisse-toi, ordonna le jeune homme.

_ Mais pourquoi le chaudron a-t-il…, commença-t-elle.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant un flacon glisser des doigts de Malefoy sans que le jeune Serpentard n'en prenne conscience. Elle ne souvenait de ce flacon, car elle avait vu le même un certain soir en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

_ Hystéria, murmura Hermione.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Malefoy avait risqué sa vie face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il risquait de le payer très cher à l'avenir. Hermione n'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand les cris en bas les firent revenir à la réalité.

_ Il faut que tu partes, dit aussitôt Hermione en faisant un effort pour se relever. Va retrouver tes parents, ils doivent être en danger.

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air surpris. Tous deux venaient manifestement d'échapper à la mort, et la première chose à laquelle Hermione se préoccupait, c'était de ses parents à lui, qui pourtant n'auraient pas hésité à la sacrifier dans la potion pour voir leur maître devenir plus fort. Il se rendit compte qu'Hermione ne disait cela que pour l'inciter à se préoccuper avant tout des personnes à qui il tenait le plus. Et depuis toujours, il avait montré à quel point il tenait à ses parents. Mais maintenant… il tenait aussi à elle.

_ Va te mettre à l'abri, dit-il d'un ton pressant.

_ Queudver, espèce de traître !

La voix de Voldemort leur hérissa le poil, et tous deux se levèrent pour courir vers la porte d'entrée. Au moins, pensaient-ils, Voldemort seraient affaibli par cette attaque directe. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers et coururent dans le grand couloir. Mais à tout à coup :

_ Tu devrais avoir honte de nous trahir pour cette Sang-De-Bourbe.

Hermione et Malefoy firent volte-face. Fenrir Greyback montrait ses crocs, et était prêt à charger. Il s'élança sur les deux adolescents, et Drago poussa Hermione. Le loup-garou atterrit sur lui, et leva sa patte griffue pour lui déchiqueter le cou.

_ Stupéfix ! hurla le Serpentard.

Greyback fut projeté contre l'immense fenêtre qui se fracassa sous le choc, et retomba. Hermione se précipita vers Malefoy pour l'aider à se relever, mais déjà le Mangemort chargeait à nouveau sur eux.

Hermione brandit sa baguette mais se rendit tout à coup compte qu'elle ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Le poison avait annihilé tous ses pouvoirs. Avisant un chandelier en argent massif qui trônait sur une commode du couloir, elle le saisit et le lança de toutes ses forces sur le Mangemort qui le reçut en pleine tête.

Malefoy en profita aussitôt pour lui expédier un charme de Stupéfixion qui fut si puissant qu'il expulsa le Mangemort hors du manoir. Haletante, la Grffondor se releva péniblement, et aida Malefoy.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, répondit celui-ci. Je vois que tu sais te rendre utile même sans pouvoir.

_ Nous, les Moldus avons beaucoup plus de ressources que tu ne l'imagines, objecta Hermione avec un demi-sourire. Allons-y !

Ils finirent par atteindre le hall d'entrée, situé en bas. Le couloir pour y parvenir se divisait en deux : l'un partait à droite, l'autre à gauche. En bas, il y avait d'un côté les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, à savoir les Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Harry, Albus Dumbledore, et d'autres qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à distinguer. De l'autre, Bellatrix, Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, et tant de meurtriers dans les recoins sombres du hall des Malefoy, qui ne cessaient de lancer des sortilèges mortels.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard. Ils n'étaient pas du même côté, et donc ils se devaient de se séparer.

_ Si tu vas par-là, tu vas mourir, dit la jeune fille d'une voix faible.

_ Je pourrais en dire autant, répondit Malefoy machinalement.

_ Est-ce que ton chemin est réellement le bon ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle se doutait bien qu'il savait qu'il allait dans le mauvais camp. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle ne sut si c'était réellement approprié. Non, pourquoi le dire après tout, il devait certainement déjà le savoir. Le prenant par le bras, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui ouvrit son esprit. Etrangement, pour la première fois, la Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Drago la fixa si intensément qu'elle retint sa respiration, elle sentait son souffle sur son visage. Hermione chercha dans ses yeux une réponse, mais étrangement, n'en trouva aucune. Comme elle l'avait déjà fait elle tenta d'entrer dans son esprit, mais se heurta plus ou moins violemment à un mur noir. Cela la blessa.

« Reste en vie », pensa-t-elle avec force, certaine qu'il l'avait entendue.

Elle le vit lever la main vers son visage, mais à ce moment précis, un sortilège de Stupéfixion frappa la rambarde à quelques centimètres d'eux. Hermione recula, et continua à regarder Malefoy, un air triste sur le visage et disparut à l'angle du couloir. Le Serpentard la regarda partir, ne sachant que dire, mais il attendit qu'elle ait disparu pour tourner les talons et descendre dans le hall à son tour.

 


	17. La dernière bataille

 

Hermione descendit un escalier, quand une main l'attrapa, lui arrachant un cri de frayeur.

_ Hermione, c'est moi ! s'écria Harry. Viens !

Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna en bas, juste derrière la rampe de l'escalier. De là où elle était, Hermione pouvait voir clairement la bataille sans pour autant être exposée aux sortilèges.

_ Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda son ami avec précipitation.

_ Je… Oui, ça va, murmura Hermione. Attends, où est…

_ Il faut que tu sortes, tout de suite, dit l'Elu. On peut peut-être créer une brèche pour que tu sortes par une des fenêtres.

_ Pas question, répondit Hermione. Je… je peux aider, je me sens bien.

Mais elle ne savait pas comment, étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire de magie. Toutefois, sortir du manoir alors que tout le monde se battait était hors de question. De plus, les membres de l'Ordre étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que les Mangemorts. Harry pensait justement à son état de santé et s'apprêtait à répliquer fermement quand Dumbledore apparut dans leur champ de vision. Tous trois se baissèrent pour éviter un sortilège envoyé par Nott.

_ Ils sont nombreux, dit le directeur, Miss Granger, est ce que tout va bien ?

_ Je vais bien, professeur, haleta Hermione. Je peux aider. Voldemort est en… il est en haut, on s'est échappés.

Le professeur Dumbledore regarda vers le couloir en haut, et dit :

_ Je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter sa manœuvre.

Il tourna aussitôt les talons, et Harry se retourna vers Hermione, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose. Mais celle-ci fut plus rapide :

_ Vas-y. Je te remplace. Nous allons en venir à bout, j'en suis sûre.

_ Hors de question que je te laisse ici.

_ Harry…, tout va bien aller.

Rien n'était moins sûr, à vrai dire, mais si Dumbledore arrivait à venir à bout de Voldemort, peut être que cela mettrait les Mangemorts en déroute. Plongeant la main dans sa poche, elle sentit ses doigts toucher quelque chose de froid. Elle l'attrapa, et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de de l'élixir d'Hystéria qu'Harry lui avait donné lorsqu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Machinalement, elle l'avait glissé dans sa poche en se préparant.

_ Attention !

La Gryffondor revint à la réalité, et se baissa à nouveau. Sortant de derrière la rambarde, elle se plaça derrière Tonks qui lançait plusieurs sortilèges de Stupéfixion sur les Mangemorts. Plusieurs d'entre d'eux touchèrent deux Mangemorts cagoulés qui s'effondrèrent.

_ Remus ! s'écria la voix de Tonks.

Le loup-garou se détourna de Goyle et vit Lucius Malefoy lancer un sortilège dans sa direction. Aussitôt, Lupin profita de cette diversion :

_ _Stupéfix_ !

Mais son sortilège rencontra le charme du Bouclier de Drago. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, et lui-même la regarda.

_ Tout ça c'est à cause de cette Sang-De-Bourbe ne nous aura apporté que des ennuis ! s'écria Bellatrix. Qu'ils meurent tous ! _Avada Kedavra_ !

_ _Expelliarmus_ ! s'écria Harry.

_ _Stupéfix_! s'écria tout l'Ordre.

Bellatrix para aisément. Harry se précipita devant Hermione et lança :

_ _Protego_ !

_ _Protego_ !

La jeune fille regarda à sa gauche. Drago avait fait la même chose, son charme du Bouclier dressé contre lui et l'Ordre, tandis que celui d'Harry se dressait contre les Mangemorts. Ils échangèrent un regard de défi.

_ Drago ! Tue-la ! cria Bellatrix. Tue-les tous les deux !

Mais personne n'avait envie de tuer personne. Hermione regarda Malefoy dans les yeux, et le sentit tout à coup entrer dans son esprit. Même dans un moment où ils étaient officiellement ennemis, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui fermer son cœur.

Au contraire, ne dit-on pas que c'est dans l'adversité que l'on découvre quelle personne compte vraiment à nos yeux ? La Gryffondor chercha à entrer dans son esprit, et se sentit prise dans un tourbillon. C'était comme… la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés tous les deux. Ils étaient complètement perdus, partagés entre ce sentiment qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à contrôler et le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas du même parti. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à choisir entre ces deux extrêmes.

_ La guerre est finie.

La voix calme de Dumbledore dominait la salle, et Hermione se demanda s'il n'avait pas utilisé un Sonorus. Mais non, il se tenait à l'endroit même où Malefoy et elle s'étaient séparés pour rejoindre chacun leur camp.

_ Le Ministère est déjà en route, et Voldemort est affaibli. Vous n'avez plus aucune chance.

_ Parle pour toi ! grogna Bellatrix. Avery !

Un Mangemort lança un sortilège en direction du directeur, que celui-ci dévia d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

_ Hermione, Harry ! Attention ! s'écria Lupin.

L'Elu s'était à peine rendu compte qu'il avait par mégarde désactivé son charme de Bouclier. Empoignant Hermione, Harry se retourna, et vit Bellatrix lever sa baguette vers eux.

_ _Avada_ …!

_ _Protego_ !

L'éclair vert aurait pu traverser son bouclier si celui-ci n'avait pas été renforcé par Tonks qui surgit derrière elle. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique soit, Bellatrix se dématérialisa dans un tourbillon noir et reprit son aspect humain juste derrière Hermione. Le temps que l'adolescente ne comprenne, la Mangemort l'avait prise par les cheveux et l'attirer à l'écart, au beau milieu du champ de bataille.

_ Tu es un idiot, Drago, marmonna-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as autant de réticence à te débarrasser de cette saleté de Potter, et de son acolyte Sang-De-Bourbe. Tu n'as pas l'âme assez noire, voilà pourquoi tu es pitoyable au point de servir d'ingrédient à une simple potion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

_ Bella, ça suffit ! s'écria Narcissa.

Lupin voulut s'avancer mais Bellatrix tira son poignard d'argent qu'elle appliqua sous la gorge d'Hermione.

_ Attention Remus, siffla-t-elle. Un mouvement et elle est morte. Prends leurs baguettes, Drago.

Le Serpentard hésita une fraction de seconde, et dès qu'il eut toutes les baguettes en main, les Mangemorts pointèrent tous les leurs sur Dumbledore. Hermione ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle plongea lentement la main dans sa poche et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le flacon d'Hystéria.

_ Et maintenant, Albus, tu vas mourir pitoyablement. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous offrira la gloire éternelle. Drago, accomplis ta mission.

Hermione leva les yeux vers le Serpentard et sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. C'était donc vrai ? Il avait pour mission de tuer Dumbledore. Sa main sortit lentement de la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Mais Malefoy ne semblait pas très emballé à l'idée de tuer le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

_ Allez, Drago ! Maintenant ! s'écria Bellatrix.

_ Il ne le fera pas, murmura Hermione.

_ Elle a dit quelque chose, la Miss Sang-De-Bourbe ? murmura la Mangemort d'une voix menaçante.

_ Vous l'avez dit vous-même, continua Hermione. Il n'a pas l'âme assez noire pour faire cela.

Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il y lut de la tendresse qui le figea. Il détestait quand on lisait en lui dans un livre ouvert. Bellatrix regarda son neveu, tout à coup, et secoua violemment son otage :

_ Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! La marque des Ténèbres lui a été apposée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Il est digne d'un Mangemort, comme son père. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, sale Sang-De-Bourbe. Tu devrais avoir honte de me tendre le bâton pour te battre. Je vais te tuer !

Hermione regardait celui qu'elle aimait, les larmes de douleur aux yeux alors que Bellatrix accentuait la pression sur sa gorge. Mais elle eut un mince sourire en le voyant tressaillir au terme « Sang-De-Bourbe ».

_ Alors dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, murmura-t-elle.

Et elle leva la main et fracassa le flacon d'Hystéria à ses pieds. Le bruit du verre brisé attira l'attention de tout le monde, mais avant que quiconque n'ai eu le temps de dire un mot, l'élixir explosa tel une Corne d'Eruptif. Tout le monde fut projeté en arrière, et Bellatrix lâcha son otage non sans pour autant lui infliger une douleur sérieuse à la veine jugulaire. Un faible cri lui échappa tandis qu'elle s'écrasait contre le mur.

Aussitôt, Dumbledore leva sa baguette et toutes les baguettes s'échappèrent de la main de Drago, rendu à moitié inconscient par l'explosion, pour retourner à leur propriétaire. Fort heureusement, l'Ordre profita de la confusion causée par l'élixir d'Hystéria. Une bonne partie des Mangemorts fut stupéfixé. Narcissa attira son mari à l'écart pour ne pas qu'il soit touché par les sortilèges, mais elle fut frappée à son tour et s'effondra sur le sol.

_ Tu vas le payer ! s'écria le Mangemort en pointant sa baguette vers les Weasley.

_ _Expelliarmus_ !

Harry était apparu dans le hall, la baguette levé. Il se précipita vers Hermione, qui gisait par terre en émettant de légers spasmes, le sang coulant toujours à flots de sa gorge.

_ Hermione ! hurla-t-il à la vue du sang qui coulait.

Lucius Malefoy attrapa le bras de son fils pour l'attirer à l'écart, et seulement alors, Drago eut la vision cauchemardesque d'Hermione Granger baignant dans une flaque de sang qui se répandait autour. Il voulut s'arrêter, mais son père l'entraîna vers la grande porte

_ Laisse-moi ! s'écria le Serpentard.

_ Je ne peux pas ! répliqua Lucius. Ne comprends-tu pas ? Le charme Fidelitas est rompu, Dumbledore a alerté le Ministère. Il nous faut fuir ! Nous sommes des Mangemorts !

Drago le regarda effaré se baisser et prendre délicatement sa femme dans ses bras avant de la soulever. Il se remémora alors la dernière phrase d'Hermione avant qu'ils ne se séparent dans le couloir.

_« Est-ce que ton chemin est vraiment le bon ? »_ avait-elle demandé.

Aujourd'hui, il savait enfin la réponse… mais il était trop tard. Il était un Mangemort, et aujourd'hui il en payait les frais. Si Hermione l'avait accepté, et l'avait aimé même en sachant cela, personne d'autre n'éprouverait envers lui autant de tolérance qu'elle. Serait-ce là une qualité qu'il lui découvrait… trop tard, une fois encore ? Mais tout à coup, la grande porte du manoir des Malefoys s'ouvrit à la volée. Plusieurs craquements se firent entendre, et des voix familière s'élevèrent de toute part :

_ Kingsley ! Vous en avez attrapé un ? Bloquez les issues, si jamais il y en a un qui s'échappe… Rendez-vous ! Vous n'avez aucune chance !

_ Jamais ! s'écria Bellatrix en se dématérialisant.

Elle se métamorphosa en fumée, et fracassa la grande fenêtre. D'autres Mangemorts la suivirent, et Lucius s'apprêtait à en faire de même quand tout à coup, lui et Drago furent paralysés, et s'effondrèrent par terre, sombrant tout à coup dans l'inconscience. Lucius lâcha Narcissa qui rejoignit le sol, et lui-même tourna la tête vers Dumbledore qui avait tourné le regard vers eux sans même lever sa baguette.

« Sale vieillard » grogna-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

Drago, lui voyait le monde devenir de plus en plus flou. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione, qui était entourée par l'Ordre, les yeux mi-clos, la tête tournée vers lui également. Ils n'eurent que le temps d'échanger un regard avant de sombrer tous les deux dans l'inconscience.

Rufus Scrimegour s'avança, et cinq Aurors entrèrent au même instant. Le ministre de la Magie se tourna vers la famille Malefoy évanouie.

_ Des Mangemorts ! Attrapez-les ! Mon Dieu, en avez-vous d'autres ?

_ Ici, monsieur le Ministre, dit l'Auror Kingsley, il s'agit de Fenrir Greyback. Nous avons aussi attrapé Avery et Nott. Et les Malefoys, bien évidemment.

_ Si je peux me le permettre, Monsieur, dit Dumbledore.

Il s'était relevé après avoir d'une main refermé la blessure d'Hermione. Elle était très pâle, et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Harry était près d'elle, les traits tirés, tout comme les autres membres de l'Ordre. Lupin avait une énorme balafre sur le bras et Tonks un bleu sur le front. Le directeur de Poudlard lui ne semblait pas être blessé le moins du monde. Il avait le même air aimable que tout le monde lui connaissait.

_ Je pense pouvoir affirmer que les Malefoys sont on ne peut plus innocents dans cette affaire.

Tout le monde le regarda, abasourdi. Qui Dumbledore croyait tromper, devant ces preuves irréfutables ? Rufus Scrimegour éclata d'un rire mauvais, obligeant les Aurors à ricaner sans grande conviction à leur tour.

_ C'est ça. Et je pense que c'est donc un parfait hasard si les Mangemorts ont été trouvés par hasard chez eux, n'est-ce pas ? Si nous faisons une perquisition en plus de ça, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera d'autres preuves. Je crois que la vieillesse commence drôlement à se faire sentir, Albus !

_ C'est probable, répondit Dumbledore, j'ai beaucoup moins d'énergie que dans ma tendre jeunesse. Cependant, mon cerveau lui, est intact. Et en tant que témoin, je peux vous affirmer qu'ils ont fait office d'otages de Lord Voldemort.

Le ministre grimaça à ce nom, et reprit :

_ Otages ?

_ Je pense que…, commença Lupin.

_ Il va de soi, évidemment, coupa le directeur, que les autres témoins pourront confirmer la thèse que Narcissa et Drago Malefoy ont été manipulés par le sortilège de l'Impérium et assommés par les Mangemorts en fuite.

_ Vraiment ? ricana Rufus. Et que faites-vous des antécédents de Lucius Malefoy ?

_ Que je sache, à l'époque, celui-ci a été reconnu innocent. De plus, Lord Voldemort (Rufus prit une grande inspiration pour se maîtriser) a trouvé beaucoup plus ingénieux de se servir du passé des Malefoys pour en faire le bouc émissaire. Après tout, la justice doit condamner quelqu'un pour rassurer le monde des sorciers, n'est-ce pas ?

Rufus Scrimegour ne dit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules, l'air dédaigneux.

_ Emmenez les Malefoys à Ste-Mangouste, et placez-les sous haute surveillance, Shacklebolt. Quant à vous, Kingsley, vous emmènerez les Mangemorts à Azkaban immédiatement. Je m'en vais à mon tour au département de la Justice Magique. Tous les autres, restez ici, et fouillez ce manoir de fond en comble.

Dans un éclair, tous disparurent.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que…, commença Tonks.

_ Je crois, dit à nouveau Dumbledore, que nous ferions mieux de retourner au château. Madame Pomfresh saura s'occuper bien mieux que moi de Miss Granger, et je pense que Severus a confectionné un prototype d'antidote pour elle, avec la participation des guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste. Du moins, je l'espère.

_ Un instant, dit le Ministre de la Magie, vous ne pensez tout de même pas vous en tirez comme ça !

_ Eh bien, disons que j'ai la chance d'avoir cette heureuse capacité qui est de faire la part des choses. Il semblerait d'ailleurs que le cas de Miss Granger soit plus urgent à traiter qu'une simple déposition au ministère. J'ose espérer que vous seriez d'accord avec moi, Rufus.

_ Que… je…, balbutia l'homme en clignant des yeux comme ci il venait de se réveiller, oui oui, bien sûr. Dans ce cas… Je serais à Poudlard dans une heure.

_ Et je vous y attends avec impatience, répondit Dumbledore.

Mais, la froideur de son ton n'allait pas avec ses paroles.

 


	18. La dernière révérence

 

_Quelques jours plus tard_

 

 

Les Malefoys étaient assis bien droit sur leur chaise, attendant le verdict. Les jurés s'étaient isolé pour délibérer depuis maintenant de longues minutes qui contribuaient à rendre l'atmosphère encore plus pesante. Rien dans l'attitude ou dans le maintien de la famille accusée ne montrait une quelconque crainte.

Les yeux de Lucius Malefoy brillaient, Narcissa, serrait la main de son fils dans une attitude protectrice, comme elle le faisait toujours. Il était rare qu'une personne aussi jeune que Drago Malefoy soit jugé. La dernière fois qu'un mineur avait été à la barre, il s'agissait de l'Elu, Harry Potter. Machinalement, le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à son rival.

Quelques rangées derrière lui, il était assis à côté de Ron Weasley, et tourna la tête vers l'accusé en se sentant observé.

Drago hocha la tête. Il avait entendu que c'était à cause de lui qu'Harry avait incité Dumbledore à représenter l'avocat de la défense pour la famille Malefoy. Il ignorait si le directeur de Poudlard l'aurait fait de son propre gré, mais il savait que Potter ne pensait pas à lui, mais surtout à Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie. Elle n'était pas venue, apparemment, il ne l'apercevait pas dans la salle.

_ C'aurait certainement été le meilleur moyen de te montrer sa faiblesse, murmura une voix à côté de lui.

Il tourna la tête, et vit le directeur de Poudlard le regarder. Dans une attitude de mauvaise foi, il tourna le dos à l'assistance, et se tint droit, le menton relevé. Mais c'était comme-ci on ne pouvait rien cacher à Albus Dumbledore. Drago s'aperçut bien vite que ses émotions et ses sentiments les plus infimes qu'il s'efforçait de cacher aux autres et à lui-même n'échappait pas au vieil homme.

_ Elle a été transportée à l'infirmerie, où Madame Pomfresh lui a prodigué des soins, l'informa-t-il. Fort heureusement, l'antidote du professeur Rogue s'est avéré efficace, dans la mesure où elle a pu retrouver ses pouvoirs, et une vue normale. La seule chose qu'on pourrait reprocher à ce prototype est certainement qu'il n'a pas pu effacer les dégâts de sa main.

_ Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ? marmonna Drago.

_ Les Sang-Pur ne s'intéressent pas au sort des Sang-De-Bourbe, répliqua sèchement Narcissa Malefoy.

Le Serpentard tressaillit face à ce mot, et sa mère le sentit. Elle se tourna vers son fils, étonnée, et son visage passa par toutes les couleurs avant de le fixer d'un air stupéfait, comprenant enfin les véritables sentiments de son enfant.

_ Drago, tu…, murmura-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête, comme ci il avait honte. Mais bien que le bonheur et le souci d'être au plus près de sa famille et de ne pas les décevoir ne suffisait pas à faire taire ce qu'il ressentait.

_ C'est certainement une des choses les plus belles au monde, dit Dumbledore à voix basse. Il ne faudrait pas le gâcher. Etre jeune et connaître les maux qu'Amour inflige…

Un vieux sorcier minuscule se leva. Personne ne le remarqua, tant cela ne faisait guère de différence, de sorte que lorsqu'il parla, tout le monde sursauta :

_ Levez-vous pour l'entrée du Magenmagot annonçant le verdict.

Un raclement des chaises et des bancs de bois provoqua un vacarme assourdissant alors qu'une dizaine de sorciers entraient d'un pas majestueux dans la salle. Ils prirent place, et seuls les accusés restèrent debout dans l'attente du verdict. Un sorcier prit la parole d'une voix fluette :

_ L'accusé Lucius Malefoy, marié à Narcissa Malefoy, père de Drago Malefoy, est condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, pour services rendus à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et tentatives d'homicides.

Le nouveau condamné ne dit pas un mot, ne chercha même pas à protester. Avec Dumbledore ou non, il n'avait pas douté de son sort. La main de sa femme dans la sienne, il la serra tendrement, comme pour lui donner du courage.

_ Narcissa Malefoy, fille de Cygnus Black III et Druella Rosier, mariée à Lucius Malefoy, fils d'Abraxas Malefoy, ainsi que son fils, Drago Malefoy, sont acquittés, mais seront placés sous surveillance pendant une durée encore indéterminée.

Un silence religieux répondit cette annonce, et finalement, la cour annonça la fin du procès, avant de prendre congé. Des Aurors s'avançèrent vers Lucius Malefoy pour l'emmener vers Azkaban. Celui-ci se tourna vers sa femme et lui murmura :

_ Prends soin de Drago et de la famille, Narcissa.

_ Lucius…, eut tout juste le temps de murmurer Narcissa.

_ Quant à toi, reprit Lucius en regardant son fils, j'espère que tu prendras le temps de changer ce à quoi tu penses. Tu es dans le mauvais camp.

Deux Aurors le saisirent par les épaules et le séparèrent de sa famille. Narcissa eut tout juste le temps de saisir une dernière fois la main de son mari, les yeux pleins de larmes, avant qu'ils ne soient séparés.

Deux autres Aurors les reconduisirent au-dehors, mais Drago Malefoy traîna derrière, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il rencontra sur son chemin Ronald Weasley, qui lui bloqua le passage. Par-dessus son épaule, le Serpentard pouvait voir sa mère patienter, entourée de deux Aurors.

_ Alors c'est tout ? demanda le rouquin.

_ Un problème, grand roi Ouistiti ? répliqua Malefoy.

Les yeux de Ron le fusillèrent, et ils s'affrontèrent ainsi silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, et finalement, le Gryffondor finit par soupirer :

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien te trouver ?

_ A vrai dire, c'est un mystère, coupa Harry qui arrivait derrière. Mais laisse-le, Ron. N'oublie pas qu'on doit être à Poudlard dans l'heure, et notre Portoloin va partir sans nous.

Ron passa devant Malefoy, et ce dernier le suivit du regard tout comme Harry.

_ J'espère que tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle tu es, dit l'Elu. Et fait attention, si tu joues avec elle, tu le paieras cher.

_ Drago, viens, dit sa mère.

Le Serpentard ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Après tout, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Rejoignant sa mère, il resta silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise entre ses dents :

_ Tu vas oublier cette fille immédiatement. Personne dans notre entourage ne tolèrera une union de la sorte. Souviens-toi de ton ascendance et de ton rang.

Drago ne répondit pas, et resta le regard vide. Il répondit au bout d'un moment :

_ Tu as raison, maman…

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, les ragots allaient de bon train. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle avaient désertés leurs tables respectives pour rejoindre celle des Gryffondor. Des extraits de la Gazette du Sorcier montraient les photos de la famille Malefoy, et également d'Azkaban. On ne mentionnait aucune information concrète sur Hermione Granger, cependant.

_ Dumbledore doit sûrement la protéger, dit Harry en buvant son jus de citrouille.

_ Il a dit qu'elle reviendrait à Poudlard lorsqu'elle serait complètement guérie, renchérit Ron. Afin de passer ses examens à son tour.

_ Et pour Malefoy ? demanda Neville en jetant un coup d'œil à la photo du Serpentard dans le journal.

_ Apparemment, les charges contre lui et sa mère ont été abandonnées, et il passera les examens après les autres, lorsque les Aurors auront vérifiés que la sécurité à Poudlard soit aux normes.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Ron. Je croyais que les charges contre lui avaient été abandonnées.

_ Mais le ministère le garde quand même sous surveillance pour une durée encore indéterminée, dit lentement Harry.

_ Tout de même c'est bien la première fois que je vois quelque chose de semblable entre une Gryffondor et…

Machinalement, tous se retournèrent vers la table des Serpentards, où tous les élèves mangeaient en chuchotant, les yeux rivés sur la Gazette du Sorcier. Certainement n'en revenaient-ils pas de ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Tous pouvaient voir Pansy Parkinson piailler d'une voix aigüe.

_ En fait, Hermione a raison, dit nonchalamment Harry, les Serpentards ont un bon fond en fait.

_ Ils n'hésiteront surtout pas à bannir Malefoy, dit Ginny. Les Serpentards détestent les sorciers issus de parents Moldus et les sorciers de Sang-Pur qu'ils appellent plus communément les « traîtres à leur sang »…

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, et soupirèrent. Elle n'avait pas tort. Le rouquin finit par se lever, pour sortir de la Grande Salle, tête basse. L'Elu le suivit.

_ Eh ! Ron ! Attends…

_ Il vaut mieux que je remonte, pour finir ma valise, marmonna son ami.

Mais Harry était toujours sur ses talons, et il finit par s'arrêter près d'une grande fenêtre. Son ami à la cicatrice lui dit :

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, Ron.

_ J'imagine que c'est dans l'ordre des choses… Mais sincèrement, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut lui trouver ? Il n'a pas arrêté de l'insulter depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard !

_ Je suis aussi stupéfait que toi. Mais d'après Ginny, Hermione elle-même ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Ron ne répondit pas.

_ Allez, dit Harry en lui donnant un coup de coude amical, il y a pleins d'autres filles sur Terre, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ouais… Sans doute…

Il faudrait certainement un peu de temps avant que Ron ne se remette de cela.

* * *

_Et le temps est… écoulé, dit le professeur Flitwick de sa voix fluette. Posez vos plumes

Hermione et Malefoy osèrent à peine échanger un regard tandis que le professeur de sortilèges agitait sa baguette. Les deux parchemins s'envolèrent des pupitres des deux élèves et atterrirent sur le bureau. C'était le dernier examen qu'ils devaient passer.

Contrairement aux autres, Malefoy pour son procès, Hermione pour sa maladie, ils n'avaient pas pu passer leurs examens en même temps que les autres.

_ Vous pouvez y aller, dit le professeur.

Les deux adolescents se levèrent et quittèrent la salle ensemble sans dire un mot. Leur relation s'était encore plus tendue depuis la fin du procès. Ils ne savaient pas que dire. Hermione n'était pas complètement guérie, mais arrivait encore à lire et à voir Poudlard. Aussi lorsqu'Harry lui avait montré l'article de presse, elle avait tressailli. Malefoy était très attaché à son père, qui lui-même détestait les Sang-De-Bourbe.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à celui qui marchait à côté d'elle. Se sentant observé, il la regarda à son tour et Hermione détourna aussitôt la tête.

Malefoy l'enviait, d'une certaine façon. Au moins, pour elle, cela n'allait pas être aussi difficile que pour lui.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_ Drago ! Il faut que je te parle !

L'interpellé tourna la tête et s'arrêta à la vue de Pansy Parkinson, prête à partir pour le Pourdlard Express. Il eut une affreuse grimace, et aurait aimé disparaître trente pieds sous terre

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu traînes avec cette Sang-De-Bourbe ! s'écria Pansy en s'approchant de lui. Tu te rends compte que tu es en train d'humilier toute ta famille ?

_ Ma famille est déjà humiliée à cause de mon père en prison, répondit Malefoy d'un ton glacial.

_ C'est une raison pour en rajouter une couche et fréquenter cette saleté de castor ? Je doute que ton père approuverait que…

_ Ca suffit maintenant, coupa Malefoy en la fixant d'un air mauvais.

La puissance de son regard et la sécheresse de son ton figea Pansy instantanément. Mais l'instant d'après, elle s'approcha de lui, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ N'oublie pas où est ta place. Crois-tu réellement que tu sacrifierais ta famille, tes amis, et même ton mode de vie pour une seule personne ?

Elle le regardait d'un air désolé, comme pour l'inviter à se réveiller et surtout redevenir celui qu'il était.

_ Je pars, j'ai encore des examens, coupa Malefoy en tournant les talons.

_ Réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais, fit la voix désormais lointaine de Pansy, prouvant qu'elle prenait la direction du hall d'entrée.

 

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

Agacé, Malefoy accéléra soudain l'allure pour ne plus voir Hermione. Surprise, celle-ci réagit néanmoins.

_ Attends ! dit la jeune fille en courant pour arriver à sa hauteur.

Il fallait qu'elle lui dise.

_ Fiche-moi la paix, saleté de Granger, répliqua-t-il sans s'arrêter.

_ Non, attends, c'est important, bredouilla Hermione. Je…

Elle courut pour le rattraper, mais brusquement il fit volte-face, de sorte qu'elle faillit le percuter. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens, et elle y vit de la colère et de la haine, comme lors de leurs premières années à Poudlard. Et les mots qu'elle redoutait tant s'échappèrent de ses lèvres minces :

_ Ne m'adresse pas la parole.

Et il la planta là en plein milieu du couloir. Hermione ne réagit pas, et eut l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Lorsqu'elle eut repris ses idées, elle réalisa qu'elle était tombée à genoux dans le couloir. Et que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Le dernier de cette histoire ! :D
> 
> ….
> 
> Mais je vous retrouve bientôt pour l'épilogue ! ^o^ *sors*


	19. Dernière chance

 

Il avait fait son choix. En fait, ce n'était pas aussi difficile qu'on pourrait l'imaginer. Hermione Granger contre sa famille et ses amis, toute personne sensée n'aurait pas hésité. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait. Toutefois, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était la douleur qui l'assaillait. Avec un peu de honte, il réalisa la force de ses sentiments, mais secoua la tête. Il aurait tout le temps d'oublier ce fâcheux incident, et il en rirait bien avec ses amis dans quelques temps.

L'image de son père s'imposa dans son esprit. Après tout, cette saleté de Granger n'avait-elle pas elle-même dit qu'il devait écouter son père ? De toute façon, elle n'avait même pas eu à lui dire. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Et il avait fait le bon choix. C'est ainsi que cela devait être.

Mais… C'était dur à assumer les conséquences. De rage, il faillit donner un coup de poing dans un portrait. Celui d'à côté s'offusqua :

_ Faites attention, voyons ! Ma voisine est plutôt fragile du cœur…

_ La ferme ! coupa sèchement Malefoy.

Il retourna à sa salle commune, désormais vide, puisque tous les autres attendaient le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux. Quant à lui, il avait encore ses épreuves pratiques de sortilèges et de défense contre les forces du Mal. Il les passerait seul, à son grand soulagement. Cette saleté de Granger ne pouvait toujours pas utiliser sa baguette magique, et en serait donc exemptée. Voilà pourquoi elle pourrait prendre le Poudlard Express avec les autres. Les derniers mots qu'il lui avait lancés lui revinrent en mémoire, et il grimaça. C'était la première fois qu'il répugnait autant à insulter quelqu'un, et il l'avait quand même fait.

Poussant un juron, il tourna à droite, franchit le mur et se retrouva dans la salle commune, désormais déserte des Serpentards. Il posa son sac et alla chercher sa baguette magique. Mais son regard s'attarda un bref instant sur le lourd rideau vert. Il s'en souvenait. Après son retour de l'infirmerie, cette saleté de Granger s'était cachée derrière après s'être occupée de sa potion.

_ Merde…

Même dans la salle commune des Sang-Pur, il pensait à elle. Il lui faudrait réellement l'oublier. La différence d'ascendance posait trop de problème. Pour la première fois, il souhaita qu'elle fût une Sang-Pur.

_ Ah, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous êtes en avance pour votre examen.

C'était une surprise de voir Albus Dumbledore en personne le voir.

_ C'est vous qui allez m'examiner ? demanda Malefoy.

_ Oh non, non, répondit le directeur en souriant. Votre examinateur a été pris d'un léger vertige, je lui ai proposé d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour le soulager. Il ne devrait plus tarder désormais. Où est Miss Granger ?

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? répliqua brutalement le Serpentard.

_ Ah oui, j'avais oublié, dit joyeusement le directeur. Même si elle est guérie, elle ne peut toujours pas passer d'épreuves avec sa baguette. Dommage, dommage…

Il regardait l'élève fixement, et Drago finit par se demander s'il n'avait pas abordé le sujet Hermione Granger exprès. Serrant les poings, il dit :

_ Si vous pouviez me laisser, maintenant, professeur…

Assez ! Il en avait marre qu'on lui fasse sans cesse penser à cette fille. C'était fini, c'était son droit. Personne n'avait le droit de se mêler de cette affaire.

_ Bien, Monsieur Malefoy. Mais je tiens à vous dire une chose concernant cette affaire…

_ Je ne tiens pas à le savoir, coupa sèchement le Serpentard. Mon père…

_ Ni votre père, ni votre mère, ni vos amis n'ont toutes les cartes, dit Dumbledore. Il serait peut-être temps maintenant… de faire vos propres choix.

Le jeune homme resta muet, et l'arrivée de son examinateur interrompit la conversation.

_ Ah, vous devez être Monsieur Malefoy, couina-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. Très bien, commençons, je vous prie.

_ Je vais vous laisser, Aloysius, dit tranquillement Dumbledore. J'espère toutefois que vous accepterez de boire une tasse de thé dans mon bureau.

_ Comme au bon vieux temps, Albus, répondit l'examinateur avec un sourire, montrant ses dents écartées.

.

oOo

* * *

.

_ Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Harry.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Le Poudlard Express les emmenait à Londres, où ses parents devaient certainement l'attendre. Ses examens avaient failli lui faire rater le train, sans compter la petite conversation avec Malefoy. Encore blessée par ses dernières paroles, elle ne pouvait pourtant que le comprendre. C'était Pansy et le reste de la bande qui avaient raison. Certainement avait-elle été stupide de croire qu'une telle relation ait pu être possible entre eux ? Mais pourtant, elle y avait cru, et lui aussi.

_ C'est fini, dit-elle simplement.

Une petite voix lui criait qu'elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle ses sentiments, insister, mais au dernier moment, elle s'était retenue. A quoi bon ? Il l'avait traitée de Sang-De-Bourbe, et même si elle aurait été peut être mieux acceptée, il y aurait toujours eu cet énorme malaise. On ne pouvait changer une personne aussi facilement après tout.

_ Et euh…, hésita Ron, pour… Malefoy ?

_ Ron, marmonna Ginny.

Elle ferma les yeux, ayant préféré que ce sujet ne soit pas abordé. Mais au même instant, l'attention des quatre amis fut attirée par Lavande Brown qui envoya un baiser à Ron avant de partir en gloussant suivie de Parvati. Ron se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux, tandis qu'Harry et Ginny réprimèrent un fou rire. Hermione elle-même consentit à afficher un maigre sourire empreint d'une profonde nostalgie.

_ Euh… Alors ? Tu réponds ? s'impatienta Ron. Vous vous êtes dits que…

_ Ron, laisse tomber, dirent en chœur Ginny et Harry.

Hermione préféra reporter son attention sur le paysage qui défilait toujours. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. L'amour c'était décidemment de plus en plus bizarre.

_ Un bonbon, une friandise ? demanda la sorcière à la porte du compartiment en poussant un chariot.

L'annonce de sucreries évoqua vaguement à Hermione la fois où elle s'était retrouvée devant la gargouille du professeur Dumbledore avec Malefoy, et qu'ils s'étaient disputés, ne sachant pas le mot de passe.

_ Un paquet de Fizwizbiz, marmonna-t-elle.

Oui… elle avait raison. C'était fini. Le mieux à faire à partir de maintenant serait d'oublier, tout simplement. Cela se ferait avec le temps.

Ils ne dirent rien d'autre pendant tout le trajet, et la venue de Neville et de Luna dans leur compartiment finit par égayer un peu l'ambiance morne et triste.

Hermione n'écoutait guère, faisant semblant d'être absorbée dans un livre.

Ginny, elle, jouait à un jeu dans le Chicaneur, mais regardait Hermione de temps à autre par-dessus le journal. C'était une fille studieuse et gentille, mais au final très fragile.

Ron, lui, avait su rebondir grâce à Lavande Brown, mais la Gryffondor en face d'elle n'avait rien. Et la seule chose dont elle avait besoin, elle n'avait pas fait le maximum pour l'obtenir.

Un sifflement leur indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à la gare de King's Cross.

.

oOo

* * *

.

_Plusieurs semaines plus tard_

_._

Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était pas venue dans cet endroit. La dernière fois qu'Hermione était venue se réfugier ici, elle avait neuf ans, et était en larmes. Des filles l'avaient traitées de sorcières, et l'avaient chassée de l'aire de jeux en lui lançant des mottes de terre. Petite, à l'époque, et ne sachant absolument pas qu'elle en était une, elle avait protesté en disant qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière. Puis elle était venue sur ce coin reculé entouré d'arbres, devant un lac, où il y avait un vieux banc. Un endroit où elle pouvait être au calme, avec pour seul témoin la nature harmonieuse du cadre.

Ses parents l'avaient souvent retrouvée sanglotant dans cet endroit. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pleurait pas, et regardait le lac, l'œil vitreux. Elle regarda sa main désormais guérie, mais qui conservait des traces blanches, à l'époque rouges... Et elle venait de passer derniers examens… Elle aurait certainement le temps de revoir Harry, Ron, et serait même certainement invitée à passer ses dernières semaines de vacances au Terrier qui sait…

Hermione pensa à Malefoy. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis leur altercation au château, cela faisait des semaines déjà, et elle pensait qu'il l'avait déjà oublié. Soupirant, elle regarda ses mains.

Elle n'avait pas encore la totalité de ses pouvoirs, et n'était donc pas une « sorcière » à part entière pour le moment. Et si elle ne pouvait plus du tout faire de magie ?

Elle pourrait toujours essayer de retourner dans une école de Moldus, passer des examens, faire des études de Moldus et avoir un métier de Moldu… et pourquoi pas accepter le rendez-vous de Robby Fenwick, son voisin qui ne cessait de la regarder lorsqu'elle sortait, et qui la suivait partout où elle allait.

D'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici, il s'arrangeait pour surgir de manière inattendue, et essayait de lui faire accepter un rendez-vous. Des bruits de pas craquants sous les branches mortes l'informèrent de son arrivée.

_ Bonjour Robby, dit-elle d'une voix lasse sans même le regarder. Tu vas essayer de m'emmener au Kelly's cette fois ?

Le silence la fit tourner la tête, et elle se leva brusquement en murmurant :

_ Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Drago Malefoy se tenait devant elle, essoufflé, la regardant tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il était vêtu d'une veste noire à capuche et d'un jean. C'était étrange de le voir dans une tenue de Moldu, dans un environnement qui n'était pas le sien.

_ A quoi servent ces espèces de boîtes métalliques devant les maisons de Moldus ? dit-il en avançant lentement vers elle.

_ Ce… ce sont des boîtes aux lettres, dit Hermione en tentant de reprendre une voix normale. Les Moldus les utilisent quand ils reçoivent du courrier, ils n'utilisent pas d'hiboux comme les sorciers.

_ Et les choses qu'ils mettent à leurs oreilles et dans lesquels ils parlent ? reprit-il sans cesser d'avancer.

_ Ce sont des téléphones portables, on les utilise pour communiquer.

Il s'arrêta devant elle, et dit furieusement :

_ J'ai dû me mêler à ces saletés de Moldus pour te retrouver, Granger !

Hermione le regarda l'air abasourdi, incapable de dire un mot. Il avait bien dit… Moldu, et non… La colère succéda à l'étonnement :

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé, que je sache ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, de toute manière ?

_ Qui est Robbie ? répliqua Malefoy.

_ Ça ne te regarde pas ! répondit Hermione. Tu es vraiment qu'un sombre crétin hypocrite ! Retourne dans ton monde de sorcier.

Malefoy allait répondre quand tout à coup, une voix s'éleva derrière lui :

_ Hey ! Hermione ! Je déjeune au Kelly's aujourd'hui, je me demandais si tu…

Robbie Fenwick s'immobilisa en voyant Hermione en compagnie d'un jeune blond qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

_ Qui c'est, ça ? lança Malefoy d'une voix sèche.

_ Euh… c'est un Moldu, il s'appelle Robbie Fenwick, chuchota précipitamment Hermione en esquissant un mouvement pour aller à sa rencontre.

Mais Malefoy la retint.

_ J'ai pas failli me faire percuter par des boîtes étranges pilotées par des sales Moldus pour me défiler face à ce type, grinça-t-il en s'avançant.

_ Euh… ce sont des voitures, murmura Hermione, mais déjà le jeune homme s'avançait vers Robbie Fenwick.

Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils.

_ Vous êtes ? demanda-t-il d'un ton courtois.

_ Peu importe, répliqua Malefoy. Dégage sale Mol…

_ Arrête tout de suite ! dit Hermione en lui écrasant le pied, lui arrachant une grimace.

Robbie Fenwick fronça les sourcils.

_ Eh, reste poli !

_ Je parle comme je veux, répondit Malefoy. Fous-moi la paix.

_ Bon, ça suffit, vous deux ! s'écria Hermione en se mettant entre eux. Robbie, désolée, je ne vais pas non plus déjeuner avec toi aujourd'hui, mais merci pour la proposition… encore.

Elle fit volte-face vers Malefoy qui la regardait en haussant les sourcils. Tremblante de rage, elle murmura d'une voix menaçante :

_ Toi tu viens avec moi.

L'entraînant à l'écart sous le regard ahuri de Robbie, elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Finalement, le Moldu tourna les talons après un dernier regard noir en direction de Malefoy qui esquissa un mouvement pour sortir sa baguette magique.

_ Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Pas de magie ici !

_ C'est ça le problème avec ces fichus Moldus !

_ Oh vraiment ? gronda Hermione avec une pointe d'ironie. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ A ton avis ? s'exaspéra Malefoy.

_ C'est toi qui es parti, je te signale ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais t'accueillir les bras ouverts après que tu m'aies traitée de…

Une fois de plus, Malefoy plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour la faire taire. Les yeux lançant des éclairs, elle se dégagea avant de cracher :

_ Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Si tu crois que je vais me plier à tous tes caprices, tu te trompes.

Le Serpentard la prit par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien. Aussitôt, elle se tut, et le regarda dans les yeux.

Elle s'insinua dans son esprit, et vit qu'il n'offrait aucune résistance. Et au plus profond de son cœur, il y avait toutes les réponses. Son propre cœur s'ouvrait petit à petit à Malefoy, et aucun d'eux n'eut plus la force de cacher quoique ce soit à l'autre.

Hermione avait une respiration irrégulière et ne quittait pas celui qu'elle aimait des yeux. Les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent :

_ On va se faire trucider tous les deux.

Pour toute réponse, il se rapprocha.

_ Ferme-la.

Elle approuva ses paroles quelques secondes plus tard. On verrait. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je l'avoue, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de cette fin. J'ai voulu la changer plusieurs fois, parce que je l'avais écrite il y a bien longtemps. Mais j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire. Car ce Dramione est le premier que j'ai écrit. Il retranscrit à la fois mon inexpérience dans ce domaine, mes erreurs peut-être en tant qu'auteur. Il me prouvera que je ne pourrais par la suite que m'améliorer


	20. Epilogue

_Dix neuf ans plus tard._

.

.

_ Tu m'écriras, maman ?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Hermione en posant ses mains sur les petites épaules de son fils.

L'air craintif de Scorpius Malefoy se mua en un sourire enfantin et ses yeux pétillèrent. Drago passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils, les ébouriffant légèrement. Hermione le serra contre lui, et leva les yeux. Devant elle, elle vit arriver Harry et Ginny avec leurs enfants, tout comme Ron et Lavande, légèrement en retrait. Hésitante, elle se tourna vers son mari. Il n'éprouvait plus de haine à leur égard, mais ne les fréquentait pas plus que cela non plus. Toutefois, il n'avait jamais interdit sa femme de les voir. Ainsi, il fit mine d'être absorbé dans une longue conversation avec son fils, tandis qu'Hermione s'avançait vers ses amis.

_ Maman, je veux aller à Poudlard, disait Lily sur un ton de caprice.

_ Ce sera bientôt ton tour, dit doucement Ginny. En attendant, cette année, c'est au tour d'Albus d'y aller.

_ Bonjour, dit Hermione en arrivant, tout sourire.

_ Bonjour dit Harry, comment vas-tu ?

_ Ca va, répondit-elle. Et… vous ?

Elle se pencha, et vit Ron complètement fébrile, cherchant ses clés de voitures, confondant les malles et se dandinant d'un air stressé.

_ Bon, tout est prêt ? demandait-il en regardant Lavande. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien garé la voiture de Papa, il y a des fois où elle décide de voler toute seule, alors…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Lavande, pour l'apaiser. Tout va bien, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Harry a dit que c'était très bien.

_ Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes avec la voiture, vous ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers son amie.

Devant les sourcils haussés d'Hermione, il dit d'une voix un peu aigre :

_ Ah oui, vous n'utilisez pas de voiture, _vous_.

_ Ron, dit Ginny en le regardant avec exaspération.

_ Laisse, dit tout à coup Lavande, quand il est stressé, il devient très vite désagréable. C'est toujours la même chose lorsqu'il s'agit de voiture. Je ne vous raconte pas le jour où il a passé son permis.

Elle serra sa fille Rose dans ses bras, tandis qu'Harry hissait la valise d'Albus dans le compartiment. Soudain, Scorpius rejoignit Hermione.

_ Maman ! Le train va bientôt partir !

_ Ah, c'est le petit Scorpius, dit Ron en se penchant, décidément plein d'ironie, prêt à se retrouver à Serpentard avec tous les petits Sang-Pur ?

_ Ron ! s'écrièrent en chœur les parents.

Mais le petit garçon ne se laissa pas démonter. En fait, il ne parut pas vraiment saisir le sous-entendu et répondit :

_ Papa me dit toujours que le sang ne compte pas, et que même si je ne me retrouvais pas à Serpentard, il sera fier de moi.

Il rougit en voyant tout le monde le regarder d'un air abasourdi, sans comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour les mettre dans cet état. D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent vers Malefoy qui parlait avec un collègue de travail, les mains nonchalamment enfoncées dans les poches. Avait-il réellement dit quelque chose comme ça ? C'était totalement invraisemblable. Hermione sentit tout à coup une bouffée de fierté l'envahir et regarda son mari et son fils avec tendresse

_ Tu avais vraiment raison, Hermione, murmura Ron, encore sous le choc d'une telle révélation, les Serpentards ont un bon fond, en fait…

Un sifflement strident leur annonça le départ imminent du train.

_ Vite ! dit Lavande en embrassant Rose une dernière fois.

Scorpius saisit la main de sa mère qui le ramena près de son père. Les deux parents serrèrent leur enfant une dernière fois avant qu'il ne monte dans le train.

_ Prends soin de toi ! dit Hermione en agitant la main, alors que le train s'éloignait dans un énorme nuage de vapeur.

Celle-ci était d'ailleurs si dense qu'elle ne distinguait même plus les autres parents sur le quai. Elle cessa d'agiter la main, et regarda son mari, qui lui souriait encore à son fils qui partait pour sa première année à Poudlard. Se sentant observé, il se tourna vers elle :

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

Hermione reporta son attention vers le train qui s'éloignait et sourit.

_ Rien, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

_ Tu es vraiment une plaie, saleté de Granger, répliqua-t-il.

_ Je te signale qu'on est mariés depuis plus de dix ans, soupira-t-elle. Pourquoi tu continues encore de m'appeler comme ça ?

Ce fut à son tour de ne pas répondre.

_ Allez, il faudrait qu'on y aille, ou on va être en retard.

Il saisit la main de sa femme, et ensemble, ils transplanèrent.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis émue... Ma première fic Dramione

**Author's Note:**

> Le Mot de la Fin
> 
> Quelle émotion que de finir cette fic, ma première fanfic Dramione ! Et de voir qu'elle a eu du succès et qu'elle a plu ! Merci ! Merci à tous !
> 
> .
> 
> L'idée d'Hysteria m'a été inspirée par une phrase. Une phrase complètement bête. Je me baladais sur les sites d'Harry Potter à la recherche d'inspiration pour commencer une fanfic.
> 
> Mais que choisir ?
> 
> Je consultais machinalement une liste d'ingrédients en potion et je tombai sur cela :
> 
> Alihotsy : L'ingestion de ses feuilles cause l'hystérie.
> 
> Dans mon souci de créer une fanfic ayant le nom d'une chanson du groupe Muse, tout tomba sous le sens pour moi :
> 
> Hysteria
> 
> (je fermais les yeux au début de la chanson, et j'imaginais la silhouette d'une jeune Gryffondor courir à perdre haleine dans la Forêt Interdite dans la nuit brumeuse)
> 
> .
> 
> Hysteria sera une potion, le fil conducteur de l'histoire. La boule multicolore à percer est une référence à la pochette de l'album Muse : The Resistance
> 
> .
> 
> L'idée du monstre me vint du jeu vidéo Left For Dead. Ce monstre s'appelle tank.
> 
> L'idée de la maladie d'Hermione et des gants me vient d'une autre fic et je remercie l'auteur de m'avoir laissé l'utiliser : Love from hell de minifantome.


End file.
